Pacto
by istharneko
Summary: Sexo, placer y destrucción: Tres términos que describen a la humanidad. ¿Podrá la unión de un demonio y una humana acabar con esta oscura pesadilla de dolor y traición? .SasuHinaAU&Lemon. ¡CONTENIDO FUERTE! Muerte de personaje, RAPE ¡AVISO!
1. El callejon del Infierno

Disclaimer: Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos para mentes sensibles, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:**Hinata Hyugga/Sasuke Uchiha, y quizás alguna más.

**PACTO**

_**Por Itharneko.**_

_**Prólogo. El callejón del infierno**_

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, en invierno siempre oscurece pronto. Una muchacha de apenas diecisiete años caminaba hacia su casa con prisa por las calles de su Tokio natal. A pesar del obvio peligro de encontrarse a tan altas horas de la noche en la calle, sola y con todo clase de pervertidos acosándola, y a pesar de las muchas súplicas de su mejor amigo por acompañarla a casa, ella, Hyuga Hinata se había negado a ser escoltada. Era más que mayor y valiente para llegar sola y sin problemas a su hogar, pero la verdad era otra ahora que se encontraba allí, caminando deprisa, casi dando zancadas para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino, realmente sentía miedo.

"Mi casa está a pocas manzanas" Le había repetido en varias ocasiones, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo componer a su querido compañero Uzumaki. "Estaré bien no te preocupes"

Pero ahora sabía que había sido un error. Estaba atemorizada, inquieta y los escalofríos no paraban de recorrer su columna vertebral. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Estaba asustada. El eco de pasos solitarios de oyó a su espalda, se sintió realmente horrorizada en ese momento, ¿Quizás la estaban persiguiendo?¿Quizás cometió un error viniendo sola? En ese preciso momento las voces de unos hombres quien sabe borrachos y con que intenciones, comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos. Quizás no se dirigían a ella, pero la Hyuuga echó a correr sin rumbo, atenazada por el temor resultante de su propia estupidez. Las zancadas de su ardua corrediza resonaban por la dura acera, y ni siquiera sabía dónde iba. Lo que la conducía era el miedo. Paró resoplando por el esfuerzo que le había causado correr tanto, y descubrió con amargura que ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba. Era el principio de un callejón sin salida.

"Maldita idiota" Se dijo a sí misma, dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta en la frente."Mira lo que causaste"

Se dispuso a seguir su camino con la misma prisa de antes, pero las voces de los hombres la pararon y no vio mas salida que esconderse en aquél oscuro callejón cerrado. Era bastante amplio. Cuándo parecía que las voces de los hombres se habían atenuado, quiso salir de aquel recóndito lugar, pero algo la detuvo. Odió ser tan miedica.

-¿Dónde vas humana? – Preguntó una voz de un hombre joven en el ébano lugar. Sintió cómo se le enfriaba toda la sangre en las venas, se quedó paralizada por el miedo.

Estaba estática, parada en la acera con terror; intento mover un pie, luego una mano, un dedo. Todo imposible. Delante de ella algo comenzaba a moverse levemente, el sonido de pasos no se escuchó cuándo un hombre de unos veinticuatro años de edad y ojos rojizos alumbrados por la noche apareció ante ella. La media luna creciente de aquella velada los alumbraba cómo si fueran los ojos de un demonio.

-¿A quién tenemos el placer de conocer esta noche, hermano?-Preguntó una voz que irradiaba frialdad.

Notó entonces otra figura que se desplazaba hacía dónde ella estaba. Se vio aturdida, la presencia que acababa de llegar a diferencia de la otra que irradiaba frialdad, despedía una presencia calurosa, casi infernal y que la hizo sentir una calor insana pese a la época del año en la que se encontraban. Ambos iban vestidos de negro y sus rostros eran pálidos, asemejándose a la nieve del invierno. El segundo que había aparecido tenía unos pavorosos ojos negros, tan profundos que parecían contener el saber de todos los conocimientos existentes, se quedó prendada de esas pupilas tan hermosas sin embargo, y tan contraria a las suyas, que casi parecían blancuzcas. El cabello de ambos hombres era de un negro profundo que se confundía con la noche de ébano profundo.

_**Temió.**_

Su voz se contorsionaba en su garganta, tratando por todos los medios de poder salir cuánto antes. No respiraba, contenía el aire con miedo, haciéndose miles de preguntas, entre ella por que el calor había subido tanto y porqué la habían llamado humana, cuándo ellos eran de su misma condición. En cualquier momento su boca explotaría profiriendo desde gritos, ruegos y exclamaciones, y al fin podría descansar de aquella gran angustia que la atosigaba. Cuándo ambos hombres se acercaron a un punto crítico de cercanía, exploto como si se tratase de fuegos artificiales.

-¡Socorro!-Aulló la chica, y salió corriendo cómo alma que lleva el diablo, no podía parar de correr pero parecía que ni siquiera avanzase. Más angustia la recorría, la oscuridad era profunda y tarde se dio cuenta que seguía en aquel oscuro callejos inmersos en la nada. Chocó contra algo duro y sólido, pero a la vez ávido de calor. Subió la cabeza despacio, y para lo que creyó que era más estupidez que otra cosa, soltó: -Perdona...

De nuevo quedó absorta en lo que veía, esos ojos negros que le resultaban tan aterradores vacíos de sentimiento, pero tan profundos, con un conocimiento innato. ¿Debía tener miedo? Su cuerpo tembloroso le respondió con un sí a su retórica pregunta. Notaba su cuerpo y más sus manos oscilando furiosamente. Separó las manos de aquel pecho bien formado y candente y se retiró unos pasos atrás, todavía sumida en los hechizantes ópalos que tenía por ojos. El calor en sus mejillas ascendió y se sonrojó.

-Grave error.- Susurró una viperina voz a su oído y la tomó por los hombros, arañándola con unas largas uñas que ella no pudo ver.- No debió mirar a los ojos de mi señor.

Una oscura lengua comenzó a lamer su cuello y a crear una sensación de escozor en la blanca y delicada piel de la joven. La joven abrió los ojos aterrada, sintiendo cómo se infiltraba en su escote, su ombligo y... Respiraba con dificultad, quería suplicarle que parara, que la dejase en paz, pero le era imposible gritar. Dos lágrimas de pura angustia cruzaron su semblante con rapidez. No deseaba aquello.

-Orochimaru, no te diviertas con ella antes de tiempo.- Dijo con sarcasmo el hombre de los ojos rojos, apareciendo al lado de su "hermano". Miró la situación con divertimento. El otro seguía frío cómo el hielo, sin moverse y con los ojos fijos en la mujer. Se asemejaba a una estatua de cera.

Entonces ella pronunció unas palabras que no obtuvieron gran significado en aquella situación, sólo algo que ella podría pensar en un momento así, cuándo ya no había nada que hacer para que no la atacaran o peor, la violaran.

-Por favor, les daré todo lo que llevo, pero les ruego que me dejen marchar.-Dijo con el terror impregnado en la voz, tartamudeando en cada sílaba que salía de sus dulces labios.

- ¿No les parece una inocente humana?- Oyó de nuevo la sibilina voz a su espalda, muy cerca de su oído y matizada de burla.

-Todas reaccionan así en esta situación.- Dijo irónicamente el de ojos rojos, mostrando una perfecta y blanca dentadura.- Los humanos son tan simples y hermosos.

El otro rió con ganas. Contuvo el aliento. Quizás no debió haber hablado... En ese preciso instante, el joven de pupilas de tono ébano avanzo el paso que lo separaba de ella y tomó la barbilla de ella con su mano derecha; la elevó con soltura y acercó su rostro al suyo. La joven Hyuuga notó el aliento del pelinegro en su rostro, muy cerca de ella. ¿Qué pretendía? A esos pasos de su posible violación esa pregunta estaba más que contestada.

-Dime humana, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo?- Dijo esparciendo sus palabras por los oídos de Hinata.

La joven sentía desfallecer por el calor que emanaba de esos deseables labios, creía estarse volviendo loca, ¿de verdad no estaría soñando para sentir esa extraña sensación? No podía pensar claramente, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para poder sacar esas ansias de algo que desconocía. El muchacho se acercó a ella más, y sin siquiera un aviso de lo que iba a hacer, rozó sus labios con los de la muchacha.

Un mar de sensaciones y palabras sin sentido recorrieron la mente y el cuerpo de la chica, que casi se desmayó, de no ser por el fuerte engarce que hacía el tal Orochimaru a su espalda. El chico se separó levemente, pero luego volvió a la carga con más fuerza y bestialidad, haciendo que a ella se le curvara la espalda ante tal magnitud de fuerza. Sentía que no podía parar aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a entumecerla, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Intentó liberar sus manos, su cuerpo, pero no respondía. Seguía con los ojos abiertos cómo platos, pero comenzó a cerrarlos, sintiendo los párpados muy cansados.

El calor de aquella boca que impactaba ahora contra la suya, cada vez era más quemante y apasionado, cada vez su filosa lengua profundizaba más aquel beso que la estaba dejando casi sin vida. Parecía que le estuviese robando su alma a través de él.

Sintió cómo se elevaban del suelo casi con un movimiento, y seis manos que tocaban todo su cuerpo, se dejo llevar, no sintiendo miedo, sino curiosidad por lo desconocido en que la sumían aquel sabor de sus labios, el misterio de esos ojos que sabía que la miraban aún si no veía ahora. Tenía la extraña necesidad de entregarse a aquel placer que ahora comenzaba a sentir en todos los rincones de su ser, su cuerpo, su alma... Ya no se sentía cansada.

Se sintió airada, pero el frío no la acosaba pese a notar la piel desnuda en su totalidad. Incontables bocas y manos la tocaban, lamían y acariciaban por todos los rincones de su desnudez. El placer era inabastable, las manos que suavemente la corrompían estaban ardidas en ese calor sofocante, dispuestas a darle todo el placer del que eran capaces, la excitación la recorría en su totalidad, tanto así que la sumieron en un clímax largo que hizo acumular la tensión, para luego liberarme en un orgasmo que la hizo contorsionarse y doblar la espalda, liberando su ser y concediéndole la explosión de unos fuegos artificiales en su interior. La implosión entre sus piernas resultó sedante y al fin descansó.

Entonces abrió los ojos y su paraíso se difuminó, sintió dolor entre sus extremidades, sangre en sus labios y en su espalda, arañazos surcaban su cara y cardenales cubrían sus brazos. Estaba en los brazos del mismo ser que la había besado con fuerza y pasión abrumadora, se sentía morir en sí. Notó cómo se elevaban y unas alas negras surgían de la espalda del ser y su sonrisa degeneraba en una mueca degenerada y extraña. Sus aladas extremidades batieron con fuerza, y ella tan sólo miró su rostro horrorizada y soltó un grito ahogado.

Pero ya no estaba en el aire, ningún temor la alcanzaba ya. Su cama se le hizo la salvación en su brutal despertar cargado de miedo. Estaba gritando cómo si se tratase de una loca, cuándo notó que estaba en su propia casa cayó y aguardó un momento, aún cerciorándose de que lo que había pasado era un sueño y no la realidad. Respiró con tranquilidad y sosiego ahora.

"Que miedo he pasado"- Se dijo con serenidad.

Descubrió las sábanas y de nuevo el horror. Estaban cubiertas de sangre. Trató de exhalar aire pero no pudo, su habitación se tornaba de nuevo en oscuridad. Pero de nuevo despertó, gritando con histerismo. Su madre entró por la puerta con cara de susto-

-Hina, hija, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó con gravedad.

-Fue una pesadilla, mamá.- Alegó la muchacha aún con el corazón saltando en su pecho por el susto.-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Sonrió con falsedad para que su madre no se preocupara demasiado, y cuándo ésta se retiró de la habitación, agarró se desnudó, cogió una toalla de su armario, que estaba a unos pasos de la cama y se dirigió al baño por la puerta de entrada a su habitación. Recorrió el pasillo, y una vez allí cerró la puerta con pestillo y se deshizo de su toalla. Tras esto, abrió el grifo y dejo salir el agua fría hasta que poco a poco fue tomando la temperatura adecuada para poder ducharse. Entró en la bañera y comenzó a restregar la esponja por su piel, notando leves pinchazos de dolor en varios lugares de su espalda. Supuso que sería el cansancio del día anterior en la escuela.

Pensó en la pesadilla de ese día, había sido terrible. Ella no solía tener pesadillas, pues tenía el sueño profundo y no soñaba, era sorprendente que hubiese tenido un sueño tan... ¿Real? Se bañó lo mejor que pudo y luego cogió la toalla del colgador y la restregó por todos lados de su cuerpo.

Secando sus sedosos y largos cabellos de espaldas al espejo, no notó cómo cinco finos puntos oscuros comenzaban a formarse cerca de su columna vertebral...

_**To be continued...**_

_¡Hola! Pues este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Es una idea que se me ocurrió después de escuchar algunas canciones del Apocalipsis y ver la película del Necronomicón. De momento es una idea con poco sentido pero tengo varias ideas para la trama, cómo por ejemplo combinar Naruto con Saint Seiya. Pero bueno, eso ya se verá jeje_

_En fin, muchas gracias a los que lo leáis y si podéis dejar review sobre que os ha parecido. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Dicho esto, me despido, mandando un cordial saludo! _


	2. Visiones del mal

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos para mentes sensibles, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:**Hinata Hyugga/Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno/ Naruto Uzumaki y quizás alguna más.

**PACTO**

_**Por Itharneko.**_

**Capítulo 1.Visiones del mal**

Odiándolo mucho reconoció que era Lunes; Mirando por la ventana se veía un día soleado, aunque para ella no lo era. La última pesadilla de aquella noche la había dejado de mal humor, aunque no tardaría en olvidarla. Ya vestida y habiendo desayunado, la Hyugga salió al recibidor, no sin antes recibir las atenciones desmedidas y la despedida amorosa de su querida e incansable madre.

-¡Hasta luego Hina-chan!- Oyó a su madre en la puerta, que la despedía y la acosaba, arreglándole el uniforme y el pelo a pesar de la cara de agobio de su hija.- Ten cuidado con la bicicleta, podrías caerte, ¡ah!... ¡Y no olvides tu almuerzo!

-Ok mamá.- Dijo con cara de estrés la chica, mientras su madre iba a la cocina a buscar el susodicho almuerzo.

-Aquí tienes.- Añadió sonriente la mujer, volviendo de la cocina y entregándole un pequeño envase, envuelto en tela y atado con un informal nudo.- Hina-chan,¿te falta algo en la mochila? ¿te dije que tuvieras cuidado?

-Sí, lo dijiste mamá.- Aún más estresada, y con cara de enojo.-No me falta nada, tranquila...

-Muy bien cariño, ¡Que tengas un buen día! - Exclamó desde la puerta, observando como su hija marchaba por la puerta.- ¡Te quiero!¡Adiós!

Hinata enrojeció al ver que un par de personas que pasaban por la calle en ese justo momento, las miraba sorprendidos. "¿Qué no ven que es mi madre?"Pensó enojada. Salió de su casa deprisa, el colegio al que asistía no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía. Bajó las dos escaleritas y llegó hasta dónde estaba amarrada su bicicleta, justo al lado de la puerta de entrada a la casa. Montó en ella sin prisa pero sin pausa y pedaleó con suavidad, hasta que su vehículo tomó un rumbo constante. Vestía un uniforme de chaqueta abotonado y una falda tableteada que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello, largo y negro estaba recogido con un pasador. Sus ojos eran cristalinos, casi albinos al destello de la luz solar; recordaban al azul claro del cielo que se extendía sobre su cabeza; Su mamá siempre decía que eran tan o más hermosos que los de su papá.

Se quedó mirando al cielo soñadoramente, olvidando por momentos todo lo que la rodeaba y en parte, la faena de conducir su bicicleta. El instituto no quedaba ya muy lejos, por suerte, estaba muy cercano a su hogar, quince o diez minutos siempre eran suficientes para llegar si nada la distraía. Ahora casi podía verse entre el enclave de calles y cruces que tenía que atravesar para llegar. Casi estando en la puerta de entrada, unos chicos se le pusieron en medio y al tratar de esquivarlos su bicicleta fue dando trompazos hasta estrellarse con una farola que había a un lado de la calle.

Salió despedida hacía un lado, y su bicicleta quedó boca arriba con el radio y las ruedas girando con frenesí por el golpe. Como respuesta a aquel duro golpe, solamente recibió risas por parte de todo el mundo. Su accidente no había causado la más mínima gota de compasión en aquellos indiferentes y extrovertidos chicos. Se sentó de culo en el charco, odiando su mala suerte y maldiciendo a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino y ni siquiera descendía la vista hacia ella.¿Tan insignificante se veía? Quizás si era cierto, pensó al fin y al cabo.

No era la primera vez que perdía el equilibrio de aquella manera; miró sus rodillas desolladas por el golpe, una de ellas recubierta con algo de sangre fresca. Las palmas de sus manos también estaban lastimadas, con piel que se había sacado y también algo de aquel rojo carmesí. Viéndolo de otra manera, no vendría nadie a rescatarla, así que se dispuso a levantarse de su ociosa postura, pero sin embargo se encontró con unas manos que astutamente la invitaban a tomarlas. Cuando miró hacia arriba, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un chico de unos dieciocho años y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Exclamó la joven con sorpresa, tirándosele encima y abrazándole con profusión.- ¡Gracias por rescatarme!

-Sólo creí que necesitabas una ayudita para levantarte.- Dijo el muchacho de cabello rubio, ya esperando la reacción de la chica, y devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza.-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.- Dijo enrojeciendo de repente y mirando al chico a los hermosos ojos celestes de los que era dueño. Se rascó la cabeza y miró para abajo con presteza.- Esto... ¡Siento haberme tirado encima de ti!

-No importa, si siempre lo hac... - Soltó la frase, pero no la terminó debido a la intromisión de otra persona en la conversación.

- Hyugga siempre con sus accidentes en las situaciones menos dadas.- Una chica con una larga y llamativa melena rosada, se interpuso entre ambos, observando la accidentada bicicleta de Hinata, y con una sonrisa envenenada para ambos, aunque por supuesto ellos no lo notaron.-¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

- Pues dormí bastante bien, gracias Haruno.-Dijo Naruto, pensativo y soñador, mirando las musarañas.

-Yo masomenos, Sakura-chan.-Respondió la chica de ojos albinos, viendo la mirada escrutadora de su amiga.- Tuve una pesadilla horrible, pero... ¿Tú también dormiste bien?

-Oh, esperaba que me lo preguntaras.- Admitió ella. Y puso una de las caras más amargadas al contesta:-Dormí horriblemente mal.

Antes de contestar, pero, Sakura tomó mano del celular de su cartera, y lo miró con atención.

-¿Os disteis cuenta de lo tarde que es?-Sakura habló con neutralidad, aunque con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.-Supongo que seguiremos esta conversación a la hora del almuerzo.- La muchacha se marchó corriendo, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Entre Naruto y Hinata, dieron la vuelta con cuidado al pequeño medio de transporte de la muchacha, y lo dejaron en el lugar especificado dónde se dejaban. Tras esto, y tras decirle al a su amigo que no quería ir a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas, Hinata y el susodicho entraron en clase; el profesor aún no había echo acto de presencia. Hablaron de cómo había ido el fin de semana, las cosas que habían echo y varias cosas más como eran bromas varias y estupideces dadas, que no tenían nada que ver con la conversación. Varios compañeros los miraban interesados. La razón de que ellos hablaran tanto era, según rumores, que ellos eran novios o al menos debían serlo por la manera en que se trataban y la complicidad que existía entre los dos. Pero esas mentiras esparcidas por el colegio, no eran más que mentiras; la de ellos era una amistad sin ningún tipo de relación amorosa de por medio. Una amistad sana que las malas almas no podían corromper ni romper, en ningún caso. El profesor llegó y todos dejaron sus charlas y habladurías varias para prestarle atención.

Las horas acontecieron sin mayor pormenor ni dificultad. La clase de Historia Japonesa llegó a su fin y con esto, la hora del almuerzo se presentó ante los alumnos con hermosas expectativas de descanso y comida. El lunes estaba siendo agotador... Tareas, tareas y más tareas se les imponían sin remedio. Hinata miró al cielo desde su asiento. Puso en la mano en su frente a modo de visera, pensando en los deberes de aquella tarde y el tiempo que se tomaría en hacerlos. El sueño la comenzó a sacar de las conversaciones habituales con Uzumaki, y Sakura, que los había venido a ver, discutía animadamente con Naruto sobre lo que haría el próximo fin de semana y también durante el resto de la semana de agotadoras clases y sueño.

"Estamos a Lunes y ya está pensando en lo que hará el sábado." Se dijo Hinata, medio dormida y apoyando la barbilla contra el escritorio. Por un momento pensó en comer algo, el almuerzo preparado por su madre estaba en su cartera, esperando a ser consumido por el hambre de Hinata. Para tratar de no dormirse, lo sacó y deshaciendo el nudo que había echo su madre con tanto esmero, descubrió la tapa, para encontrarse con algo que casi la tiró de cabeza contra el suelo y con silla incluida... Su comida estaba llena de gusanos, que se movían y crujían lentamente, traspasando el arroz y las verduras, revolviéndole el estomago. La joven no pudo evitar soltar un chillido lleno de asco y apartarse con la silla, cayendo atrás.

-¿Hinata?-Preguntaron Haruno y Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

-Mi-Mi almuerzo.- Tartamudeó con temor.-Gu-Gusanos...

-Es el segundo accidente de hoy.- Naruto sonrió y se acercó para ver.-¿Gusanos en tu almuerzo? Yo no veo nada.

El recipiente con el almuerzo de Hinata se elevó en las manos de Naruto, que lo escruto detalladamente sin encontrar ni rastro de ningún bicho arrastrado. La pelirrosa se acercó y miró a Hina riéndose y ayudando a que se levantase. Algunos curiosos los miraban y reían por la situación. Hinata tomó su comida de manos del rubio y la miró cuidadosamente sin ver rastro de gusanos ni nada que se le pareciera; Sólo estaba allí el blanco arroz y las apetecibles verduras.

-Yo juraría que aquí había gusanos.- Dijo enrojeciendo airosamente ella.- Yo los vi, ¿Me creéis, verdad?

-Se ve que no dormiste hoy, Hina-chan.-Soltó Sakura, irónica.- ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? Vamos, te acompaño.

-No, por favor, ¡Vi mi comida llena de bichos!- Soltó, roja cómo un tomate y con los ojos brillantes.- Digo la verdad.

-Si claro, pero aquí no hay nada Hina, - Los ojos verdes de Sakura tenían matices de ironía. Señaló al recipiente. – Nada.

-Hina, tiene razón.-Naruto sonrió.- Te acompaño a la enfermería. Sakura la acompaño yo.

La morena se sonrojo aún más. Al parecer la trataban de loca, pero ella había visto los gusanos. ¡Los había visto! No pudo seguir defendiendo su teoría, ya que Naruto la tomó de la mano y salió con ella por la puerta. Tuvo que resignarse a que él la llevase a la enfermería; le hubiese gustado llorar y patalear en aquel momento, pero calló al entrar en la iluminada sala dónde no había ni un alma, probablemente la enfermera también estaría comiendo o haciendo alguna tarea que escapaba al entendimiento de ambos. Hinata tomó asiento en una de las sillas, pero Naruto se quedó de pie, vagareando de un lugar a otro. Pasado lo que pareció un cuarto de hora, la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó larga y fuertemente.

-Hina, voy a avisar al profesor de que estás indispuesta.-Objetó el chico de rubio cabello.-Enseguida vuelvo.- Con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Hinata, pero fue tarde, pues Naruto ya se había ido.

Pasó otro cuarto de hora, y ni la enfermera ni Uzumaki aparecían. Con crispación, se rascó la cabeza; se levantó y paseo de un lado a otro nerviosamente, con lentitud y pasos torpes. Su mareo se había acrecentado, y al recordar los gusanos un sudor frío le recorrió el rostro. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que correr la cortina de una de las camas tratando de encontrar un grifo o un pañuelo o botella de agua. Lo que fuera para calmarse y quitarse aquel nerviosismo y malestar de encima, pero lo que descubrió tras aquella cortina demostró que muchas veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Corrió las cortinas y vio el espectáculo más dantesco que nadie pueda imaginar. Postrada en la cama, se hallaba una ancianita, algo mayor y con las ropas de una enfermera normal, pero lo que no era normal es que tuviese unos ojos completamente salidos de órbita y con sendos regueros de sangre por los lados. La bata estaba totalmente cubierta por aquel riego carmesí que nos da la vida... Las cortadas y laceraciones por las piernas, que sangraban con profusión. Las manos amoratadas y uno de las piernas parcialmente seccionada por un corte limpio. Había rastros de vísceras a los lados, provenientes de un gran agujero situado en el estomago. En la pared había dibujado un pentáculo invertido de cinco puntas, señal diabólica. No gritó.

La joven quiso desmayarse, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado traumatizada ahora para quitar los ojos de aquel terrible cuadro. Retrocedió unos pasos, completamente blanca. La imagen seguía allí, no podía correr. No podía siquiera llorar, en ese momento no comprendía nada, estaba shockeada. Algo la hizo reaccionar, quizás fue algo que pasó por su mente, una imagen, ruegos de su mente para que saliera de allí y dejara de torturarse. Corrió ahora, pero a medio camino, chocó contra algo. Notó un cuerpo caliente y duro, latidos de un corazón. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos...

Los ojos oscuros que tanto había temido y amado en un momento, se encontraron con los suyos. Una lágrima cruzó el rostro de ella, con miedo.

-¿Tú?- Su voz era casi ininteligible. Él, simplemente le sonrió con indulgencia.

**To be continued...**

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. La verdad me tardé poco en hacerlo, pero la inspiración viene solo cuándo me pongo a escribir y soy muy vaga para ponerme frente a la compu a trabajar. En fin, muchísimas gracias a las/os chicas/os que me dejaron review. Me alegro de que os esté gustando, y ya sabéis, comentarios, críticas, etc. pues me lo dicen y con gusto yo les respondó.

Agradecimientos a: Suigetsu-kun, Dark Amy-chan, Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga, Harmonia love, hinatauchiha20, Taniachan, ILoveHinataCouples, Miyuky-san, Basi, Haruhi, y betsy chan. ¡Gracias a tods!

¡Muchos saludos!


	3. ¿Doctor Uchiha?

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa, y algunos grupos de Heavy metal de los cuales, traduciré los títulos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos y sangrientos para mentes sensibles, lenguaje malsonante y escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno. Lemon, lima, etc.

**Pairing:**Hinata Hyugga/Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno/ Naruto Uzumaki, insinuación de Hinata/Naruto y quizás alguna más.

**PACTO**

_**Por Itharneko.**_

_**Capítulo 2. "¿Doctor Uchiha?"**_

En el momento en que Hinata pudo ver esos ojos negros tan estremecedores y aquel calor sobrehumano que la embargaba, casi perdió la conciencia. Pero se contuvo, quiso ser una chica fuerte y que no perdiese el conocimiento a cada rato. La joven siguió observando esos ópalos que él tenía por pupilas, y esa sonrisa de dientes blancos que se dirigía exactamente a ella. Ahora si pudo distinguir profusamente a aquel que se discernía ante ella. Era un joven de inigualable belleza. Se podía decir que no le envidiaba nada al chico más popular del colegio; de piel pálida como la nieve de enero, nariz recta y fina, labios inmaculados...

"Sin duda demasiado hermoso para ser de este mundo" Pensó Hinata para sí. Él se limitó a sonreír con serenidad. La Hyuuga se separó un poco de él, enrojeciendo con algo de vergüenza por ese pensamiento. Aún se encontraban en la enfermería. Ahora vio como aquel joven, que parecía ser de su edad, llevaba una bata blanca y era poseedor de un cabello negro con reflejos azulados, que le quedaba un poco largo en algunos lados. Al fin la morena habló atropelladamente y sin saber lo que decía casi:

—Hay un cadáver tras esa cortina.—Dijo girando y señalando hacía el lugar en el que antes había visto a la ancianita muerta. Inmediatamente después de esto, algunas lágrimas más le acosaron el rostro, sin que siquiera se diese cuenta.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó sorprendido y con la risa al borde de la lengua.

—Hay un cadáver ahí.—Volvió a señalar, al mismo lugar y con la misma expresión de llanto contenido.—Es una enfermera llena de sangre... Y trozos de ella por el suelo.

—Acabo de irme hace un rato. –Dijo lentamente el joven por toda respuesta.—¿Crees que a alguien le habrá dado tiempo de destripar a una enfermera?

—¡Le digo que está ahí!—Exclamó la joven. Siguió señalando, con cara de paranoica. —¡Descorra esa cortina!

—Está bien.— Asintió con neutralidad, como si estuviera teniendo la conversación más normal del mundo, y con alguien a quien conociese de toda la vida.

Se dirigió, con pasos lentos, hacía el sitio donde Hinata señalaba. Una larga cortina blanca cubría un espacio de aquel gran cuarto que era la enfermería. Con presteza, descorrió la cortina, pero sonrió. Y con un movimiento, echó la cortina totalmente a un lado y dejó ver una cama con sábanas de un blanco inmaculado, pero ni un solo resto de cadáveres ni sangre, ni siquiera una pegajosa víscera descuidada en el suelo.

—Yo... –Se quedó blanca como la pared al recordar que hacía unos momentos, la vieja eviscerada estaba allí, y se veía tan o igual de clara que las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación ahora.—¡Yo la vi!

—Aquí no hay nadie destripado, jovencita.—Le sonrió con avidez.— Sólo...

Hinata se puso las manos en la cara en el momento en el que oyó la palabra destripar, y unas arcadas irreprimibles comenzaron a acosarla, haciendo que el desayuno de aquel día se vaciara en una de las papeleras de la sala, sin poder esperar más. Después de unos minutos, Naruto regresó con una sonrisa, pero al ver a su amiga en el suelo y echando hasta su primera papilla, le tendió un pañuelo de papel, de una caja que vio sobre la mesa del médico.

—Perdona, ¿tú eres?... —Dijo mirando por un momento al olvidado médico, el cual había omitido saludar al entrar al ver a Hina en tal estado.

—Soy el doctor Uchiha, chico.— Dijo con calma. Al ver que Naruto lo miraba extrañado, añadió.— Soy el nuevo encargado de la enfermería.

—¡Oh! ¡Vale!—Sonrió el rubio, tendiéndole una mano, el hombre se la tomó con un movimiento fino y calculado. —Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, de segundo A.

—Perfecto, ¿ella va a tu misma clase?—Preguntó interesado.

—Sí, señor.—Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con afirmación.

—¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado, con exactitud?—Preguntó, yendo a su escritorio con unos pasos que casi ni se oían y abriendo una especie de libretita antigua, junto con una pluma estilográfica. Miró al chico a los ojos esperando su respuesta.— Cuéntame.

—Pues... Todo comenzó hoy, cuándo Hinata dijo que había visto gusanos en su comida. Una compañera de clase y yo miramos en su bandeja y no vimos nada de lo que ella decía. Luego de eso, convení con Hinata –La señaló.— que deberíamos venir a la enfermería, ya que se encontraba algo indispuesta. Y como usted no aparecía y acababa de sonar la campana de clases, decidí ir a avisar al profesor de turno, de que me iba a quedar a acompañar a Hinata.

—Muy bien,¿Hinata está tomando algún tipo de analgésico o antidepresivo, o quizás drogas últimamente?—Preguntó, apuntando todo lo que le decía Naruto, con una letra ininteligible. Le miró expectante.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé.—Dijo dudando.—Pero le aseguró que desde que conozco a Hina—chan jamás la vi tomar drogas; no es ese tipo de chica.

El "doctor" siguió apuntando en su diario todo lo que el chico decía—o, al menos, eso era lo que él creía.— Las arcadas de Hinata comenzaban a cesar, pero de vez en cuándo se acrecentaban, resonando el sonido del vómito en la papelera y muchos ¡Puja! Y ¡Ugh! por sus labios. Uzumaki la miraba con preocupación a cada rato; parecía algo grave y la verdad es que tenía miedo que la morena empeorara. Después de un rato, los vómitos cesaron, y Hinata se quedó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, probando a ver si así se le pasaba el mareo y el asco.

El rubio de ojos azules, se acercó a ella—no sin antes coger unos cuantos pañuelos de la mesa del doctor— Y se puso de rodillas a su lado, apartando un poco la papelera de sí mismo, y luego le tendió uno de los pañuelos; ella le miró agradecida. Se secó la boca y con otro, el muchacho le seco el sudor frío que le corría por la frente.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Hina?—Le preguntó con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo siento.—Dijo con ojos llorosos, y se abrazó a Naruto, comenzando a soltar unas lágrimas silenciosas en su hombro.

—Creo que tendré que revisar a Hinata.—Dijo al cabo de un rato, cerrando su cuaderno con un movimiento seco. Les escrutó con la mirada.— Ayúdala a levantarse y guíala hasta esa camilla.— Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle el sitio.

Era una camilla junto a la ventana, justo frente a la otra. Naruto guió a la pelinegra hasta ese lugar y la ayudó a acomodarse y tomar asiento allí. El doctor Uchiha avanzó hasta allí y espero hasta que el joven la hubiese ayudado y le echó una mirada suavemente, cuándo se quedó esperando al lado de Hinata. Viendo la mirada del doctor, el rubio dijo un " Esperaré fuera" y caminó hasta la puerta, desapareciendo tras esta con las mejillas enrojecidas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez solos, la situación se tensó. Hinata sentía un cosquilleo incesante en el estómago, y las mejillas se le enrojecían y emblanquecían con la misma rapidez. Vio cómo el doctor se le acercaba, con una sonrisa inocente que pretendía calmarla, pero solo lograba inquietarla más, y lo peor, ¡la ponía nerviosa! A la morena se le cayó el alma al suelo cuándo él dijo:

—Quítate la parte de arriba del uniforme.— Su voz sonó sin maldad, pero a la chica pareció que se le bajaba la presión, y sintió un sofoco inconmensurable.—Necesitaré auscultarte.

La joven se desabotonó la chaqueta. Botón por botón notaba como su pulso fallaba y sus manos temblaban con temeridad. El doctor la ayudó a retirársela con amabilidad, luego de esto, se deshizo el lazo que aquella misma mañana su mamá le había anudado con tanto cariño; casi temió hacerlo. Pero sin embargó lo desanudó y luego la camisa de botones se quitó aún con más facilidad que la otra, ahora dejando ver un "brassier" blanco de fino encaje—Por suerte, esto no estuvo obligado a quitárselo—. Uchiha tomó el aparato para auscultar de una mesa auxiliar cercana y se lo colocó en ambas orejas, acercando al pecho de ella la parte posterior. A veces, Hinata notaba como aquellas finas y calientes manos rozaban la piel de su pecho, haciéndola sentir chispas de energía y calor que no supo identificar.

—Estás un poco acelerada.—Dijo con serenidad.—¿Tienes problemas de corazón?

—No.— Hina dudó, pero respondió con negación. Era tal como lo recordaba en el sueño. Más allá de lo que había visto en aquel mismo día y aparte de lo que había sucedido en el sueño con él, mirar aquel rostro tan puro, causaba en ella un sentimiento mezcla de tranquilidad y nerviosismo, que la embargaba por completo.

El joven le tomó el pulso de la muñeca derecha. Su mano rozó la de ella con suavidad y sintió escalofríos, lo sentía tan cerca que su respiración casi la tocaba y era capaz de distinguir cada parte de su rostro, con increíble percepción y realidad de sus partes. En ese momento tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, confusos y extraños para ella.¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en ese doctor que la estaba revisando? Sabia que en su interior, lo más profundo de su ser, tenía miedo de lo que le estaba sucediendo, era peligroso sentir tanto temor y a la vez atracción, —¿Por qué eso era lo que sentía, no?— por alguien que solo había visto en sueños y le había causado tantas cosas extrañas. De hecho, desde que había tenido esa pesadilla tan enrevesada, habían comenzado a pasarle esas cosas, y contando que aquel sueño lo había tenido esa misma noche, la cosa la asustaba más.¿Acaso todos los días se iban a repetir esas visiones dignas del Inframundo? Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

Paró sus angustiados pensamientos, llenos de dudas y terror, y miró al doctor, que ahora había parado de auscultarla y la miraba con aquellos ojos negros que tanto la asustaron en la pesadilla. El ambiente se le estaba haciendo muy pesado y lleno de mala energía... Notaba su mirada llena de algo que no supo identificar, y que esas oscuras pupilas de ópalo la miraban penetrantemente. Se aferró a la sábana que cubría la camilla con los puños muy apretados, llenos de crispación, sin respirar, sin moverse; unos osados temblores la recorrieron por todo el cuerpo. Esas órbitas de ébano no se apartaban de ella ni un segundo, y sintió un inmenso temor, cuándo se acercó a ella con intenciones desconocidas.

La campana del cambio de clases sonó. Un pequeño descanso en esa hora. Sakura Haruno esperaba en la puerta de su clase, pero Naruto no aparecía por ningún lado; se suponía que hoy habían quedado para hablar de algunas cosas, Los ojos verdes de la chica, revisaron su celular: Las tres y diez minutos. Era tarde, tendría que haber llegado antes. ¡Se podía decir que ahora estaba enojada! Seguramente estaría con su Hina—Chan, y ve a saber que estarían haciendo... Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, y puso una cara de celosa amargada que no pasó desapercibida para una joven de cabello largo y rubio recogido en una cola, a la que Sakura odiaba con alevosía y que en aquel momento pasaba por allí. La chica se rió de la joven pelirrosa con ganas.

—¿Qué haces con esa cara de amargada, zorra Sakura?—Preguntó con ironía y riendo. Entre ambas siempre hubo una fuerte competitividad en todo lo que hacían, esa era la causa menor por la que se odiaban. Había otras razones de peso que las hacían estar insultándose cuándo se veían.— Cada día

—Cierra tu bocaza, puta.— Bramó Haruno, con furia. — ¿O acaso quieres que te la rompa de una patada?

—¡Uy, sí! Corre, ven.— Dijo sonriendo, provocándola irónicamente.—A ver que me haces.

—No me tientes, Ino zorra.—La insultó Sakura y también rió.

—¡Bah! Nunca admitirás que me tienes miedo.— Le dijo bravamente la otra, fulminándola con los ojos.—¿Aún no llega tu novio?

—¡No es mi novio idiota!—Dijo Haruno, molesta y haciendo un gesto de furia con las manos.

—Quizás es que te dejo plantada, no me extraña con lo fea que te ves con esa frente.— Una mueca irónica cubrió el rostro de la rubia, y una sonrisa de rabia se curvó en los labios de Sakura.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te tragas tus palabras.— La miró de reojo, con crispación.

—¡Jaja!, ¡Frentona!,— Rió aún más, parecía que le gustaba hacerle la puñeta a Sakura.— ¡Frentona, frentona, frentona, frentona! ¡jajaja!

—Tú te lo has buscado, puta Ino.— La joven se abalanzó hacía ella, con ira contenida, y la descargó asestándole un puñetazo que no llego a tocar a la rubia, pues lo esquivó con vanidad. La chica le fue asestando puñetazos, pero ninguno de ellos daba en el blanco.— ¡Maldita cerda!

—¿Qué dijiste?—A Ino se le pusieron los ojos rojos de ira. –¡Frentona de mierda, esta me la pagas!

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a pelear, sin nadie que las detuviera. Acabaron una con las manos con el cuello de la otra, y la otra con la cara chafada por uno de los zapatos de la otra. Iban a seguir peleando, pero una vocecilla inquisidora las detuvo.

—¡Chicas, parad!— Les gritaba una mujer desde el principio del pasillo. Tenía una melena de tono castaño oscuro que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Lo más destacable de su rostro, eran unos hermosos y brillantes ojos rojizos y sus labios, pintados con un color carmesí que los hacía inconfundibles.

—¡Kurenai—sensei!— Ino vaciló en ahorcar a Sakura. La miró con terror.— ¡Ella comenzó!

—¡Tutora!—Sakura también la miró con el temor impreso en sus ojos verdes.—¡Mentira, fue ella!—Apretando un poco más el pie sobre la cara de Ino.

La profesora las observó con serenidad, pero con un brillo amenazador en el rostro. Avanzó hacia ellas con paso firme, llevaba unos taconazos que la hacían al menos cinco centímetros más alta; Iba vestida informal, con un traje de chaqueta granate que se ceñía completamente a su cuerpo, y realzaba sus formas naturales con esmero. La sensei Kurenai era la tutora de clase de Sakura e Ino, y siempre estaba atenta por si las chicas se peleaban, cosa que era su pan de cada día. Para cuándo llegó a dónde estaban las chicas, estas ya se habían puesto en pie y la observaban atemorizadas. Pese a los reclamos de ambas chicas, tomó a cada una de una oreja y dijo:

—Acompañadme a la sala de profesores. – Comenzó a caminar.— Os daré un par de trabajitos extras a ambas...

Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el pasillo Naruto apareció caminando por el pasillo con aire de pesadez. Sakura le gritó por su nombre, y este se dio cuenta de que las tres mujeres estaban allí.

—¡Sakura!—Exclamó el chico, más alegre de repente.—¿Por qué la Sensei te tiene cogida de la oreja?

—Señorito Uzumaki, Sakura e Ino están castigadas.— Dijo la mujer con simpleza.— Te agradecería que te marcharás a tu clas...

—¿Que tal está Hinata?— Preguntó la joven Sakura, omitiendo la mirada llameante de su maestra, y la mano acosadora que pellizcaba su tierna oreja.

—Ella está aún en la enfermería.—Dijo el rubio con algo de pena. Iba a decir algo más, pero la sensei Kurenai le interrumpió.

—¿Que le pasó a la señorita Hyuuga?—Preguntó. Tenía un tono que rozaba la preocupación.

—Es que hoy por la mañana comenzó a encontrarse mal.—Dijo el rubio, y no hubo otra solución que avisar al profesor y llevarla a la enfermería.

—¿Que le ocurría?— La profesora le miró interesada, pero no fue él quien le respondió.

—Por la mañana estuvo diciendo bobadas sobre que había gusanos en su comida... — La chica de ojos verdes saltó con esas palabras. Ino seguía callada desde hacía un rato. – Miramos y no había nada.

Todos restaron en silencio después de las palabras de Sakura. La susodicha, estaba esperando a ver la reacción de Kurenai—sensei; la rubia miraba a otro lado con rabia, aún sujeta su oreja por los ávidos dedos de su maestra; Naruto miraba inocentemente a las mujeres, corroborando lo que la pelirrosa había dicho. Kurenai dejo ir las orejas de Haruno y Yamanaka, deslizando una mano hasta su propia cabeza y echando sus cabellos hacía un lado.

—En fin, creo que tengo que ir a ver a Hinata.— Dijo a los chicos. Luego se despidió con la mano, no sin antes girarse a las únicas dos chicas que allí se encontraban y decirles: — No crean que me olvidé de su castigo. Mañana al terminar las clases las quiero ver en la sala de profesores.

Tras esto, la mujer marchó, haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo gracias a sus pasos. Se dirigió a la enfermería. Antes de entrar por la puerta, sacó de un bolsillo oculto en su falda, un pequeño espejito y una barra de labios, y se reflejó un momento en él. Se retocó los carnosos labios con un tono carmesí que los hacía ver especialmente sensuales. Se paró frente a la entrada de la enfermería y antes de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió sin siquiera un empujón por su parte. Debió ser el viento. Entró, descubriendo tan solo una sombra en el escritorio. La figura de un hombre joven y moreno, y ojos apoyados en la lectura de lo que parecían ser unos documentos. Los elevó cuándo la oyó entrar.

—Buenos días.— Dijo en tono sereno, y le dedicó una sonrisa al joven. Antes de que él pudiese decir nada, preguntó:—¿Se encuentra la señorita Hinata Hyuuga aquí?

—Salió hace un rato.— Dijo la voz de él. Aquel joven le resultaba extraño, no lo había visto nunca por allí en lo que llevaba de curso. Se preguntó si sería un nuevo profesor llegado hace poco; se informaría.— Tenía una fuerte crisis estomacal, fiebre, y la mandé a casa después de revisarla.

—Muchísimas gracias.—Kurenai observó el atractivo físico del hombre cuándo éste se levantó; un torso bien formado que se ocultaba a sus ojos tras esa bata, pero que no pasaba desapercibida para ella, los músculos fuertes, ocultos, pero que ella pudo imaginar con avidez. No parecía tener más edad que los alumnos del último curso de la escuela. Lo escrutó con la mirada, sintiendo que le devolvía la mirada con esos ojos de un negro azabache: parecía que le pudiesen escrutar el alma. Retiró estos pensamientos, dándose cuenta que no tenía nada más que decir.— Gracias por tu ayuda.—Volvió a sonreír, mostrando su blanca dentadura.— Me retiro.

—Cuídate, Yuuhi.— Dijo. La nombrada, traspasó la puerta y cuándo llevaba unos cuántos pasos de recorrido por el pasillo, se quedó helada.

"¿Cómo conocía mi nombre de pila?"

Hinata pedaleaba rápidamente hacía su casa. El malestar de su estómago había remitido después de salir de la enfermería y encontrarse con el fugaz viento que le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza. Caminó por las solitarias calles; La una y media del mediodía era una hora de paso, en la que todos los habitantes con alguna contada excepción, se encontraban comiendo o realizando alguna tarea dispar a la dicha anteriormente. El calor del sol daba en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndola sentir una calorcilla reconfortante.

Dentro de la enfermería sintió miedo por momentos. Debía admitir que era muy asustadiza. Pero el doctor se había limitado a acercarse a ella y alargar su mano para tomarle la temperatura; recordó esto con las mejillas encendidas por un inesperado calor y volvió a intentar serenarse. Aún así, seguía shockeada con la imagen de aquella mujer destripada que había visto en la camilla. Dios mío... ¡Había sentido tanto pánico al ver aquel cadáver desmembrado tras la cortina! Trató de olvidarlo aunque fuera por un momento, pero la visión había sido tremendamente chocante. Se le quedaría grabada en la mente de por vida.

"Menudo día."—Dijo para sí, cansada. Al rato de estar montada en su bicicleta, llegó por fin a la puerta de su casa. Sacó las llaves y abrió la pequeña reja que se interponía entre ella y su hogar. Aparcó su medio de transporte a un lado y volvió a tomar la copia de sus llaves, abriendo con algo de dificultad la cerradura, entrando y cerrando nuevamente. Sin más mediación y sin parar siquiera en el comedor ni la cocina, subió hasta su habitación y se echó en la cama.

A los pocos segundos, se quedó completamente dormida.

_**To be continued...**_

_Hola, chicas/os, os agradezco que os toméis el tiempo de leer este fanfic. Cómo veis, esta actualización fue bastante más rápida que la anterior, esto se debe a que ya tenía bastante pensado este capítulo y lo comencé inmediatamente después de acabar el anterior XD. Os quiero las gracias por vuestros comentarios. ¡La verdad es que me animáis mucho a continuar con esto! _

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Dark Amy-chan, hinatauchiha20, Harmonia love, Miyuky-san, Basi, darky-natchan, dagorfly y Mariano.** ¡Muchas gracias a todos y sobre todo a mariano, que es mi beta! También gracias a las personas que leen, pero no dejan reviews. **Los reviews respondidos están en la página de mi profile**, ¡muchos saludos!


	4. Crucifixión

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa, y algunos grupos de Heavy metal de los cuales, traduciré los títulos. También se citan algunas cosas de la Biblia.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos y sangrientos para mentes sensibles, lenguaje malsonante, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno. Lemon.

**Pairing:**SasuHina, NaruSaku, insinuación de NaruHina y quizás alguna más.

**PACTO**

_**Por Itharneko.**_

**Capítulo 3. Crucifixión.**

Despertó extenuada. La oscuridad era total en la habitación en la que se encontraba; No se veía ni una pizca del sol, que, en todo su esplendor, la había iluminado horas antes. El hermoso astro solar se había escondido, al descender el crepúsculo. La joven de oscuro cabello abrió los ojos aún medio dormida. Se había acostado a las dos de la tarde, y el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre casi había desaparecido por completo para entonces, pero se sentía algo cansada. Algunos músculos de su cuerpo se hallaban agarrotados al estar en la misma posición tantas horas seguidas. Se movió en la cama, cambiando de lado con tal de encontrar la pose adecuada. Abría despacio sus perladas pupilas, divisando a su alrededor. Negro. Todo estaba de ese tono mate de la noche. Solo notaba las finas sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, que la cubrían vaporosamente y se deslizaban por él, describiendo sinuosas curvas. Se sintió más segura allí que en cualquier otro lugar.

Pero no duraría demasiado la calma en su cerebro. Se puso alerta al escuchar voces en el pasillo, cerca de su cuarto. Voces de mujeres. Aguzó el oído para poder constatar mejor lo que decían. Las reconocía: Eran su mamá y su antigua maestra de secundaria, Yuuhi-San. Pero... ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no las visitaba.

Se levantó de allí, sin importar el miedo que sentía por la oscuridad, quería saludarla. Aunque solía verla en el instituto muchos días, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de saludarla debidamente. Casualmente se decían un hola o un adiós, sin nada más que agregar. Avanzó a tientas hasta la puerta de la habitación y apretó el interruptor; la lamparilla del techo se encendió al instante. Salió al pasillo, pasando por las puertas de dos cuartos más. Se dispuso a bajar la escalera, pero cuándo iba a poner un pie en la planta baja, oyó algo que la hizo detenerse.

—¿No crees que sería buena idea llevarla a un psiquiatra?— Decía la voz de Kurenai Yuuhi, seria y preocupada.— Por favor, te ruego que me escuches como amiga.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? Hina-chan nunca tubo ninguna clase de problema psíquico.— Decía su mamá con un tono igual de preocupado y suspirando levemente.— ¿Qué crees que puede haber sido lo que le cause esos trastornos?

—Según lo que me dijeron Naruto y el doctor que la atendió en la escuela, podría ser simplemente el estrés. Pero creo que deberías acudir al especialista. Podría llegar a convertirse en algo más grave.— Habló nuevamente la mujer.— Hinata-chan siempre a sido una alumna modelo y no me gustaría verla en una enfermedad mental a causa de sus nervios. Te pido esto de amiga a amiga Hikari.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas de Hinata. _"¿Así que en casa también me creen loca?"_ Se dijo con la mandíbula apretada. No pensaba ir al psiquiatra, ella ni siquiera había pensado que estuviera en un estado mental tan deplorable como para asistir a la consulta de un doctor. Se paró nuevamente a escuchar, con más atención. Quería saber la respuesta que daría su mamá a aquella propuesta. Con su progenitora nunca se sabía y no sabía si le haría caso, pues Kurenai y Hikari se conocían desde la primaria. Habían sido compañeras de escuela, amigas íntimas y sus familias estaban bastante unidas. Lástima que ese vinculo se había roto hacía mucho tiempo, por razones que en ese momento no venían al caso. Hinata cortó en seco esos pensamientos

—Esta bien, lo hablaré con ella.—Respondió al fin, con voz cansada. Hina pensó que había sonreído, pues siempre que hablaba en ese tono de voz mostraba una pequeña y fingida sonrisa de dulzura. Conocía bien a su madre, pero en ese momento le dolía estar escuchando que la tomaban por loca.— En fin, Yuuhi-San, me ha agradado tu visita, espero que se repita.

—No tengo demasiado tiempo últimamente.— Respondió la voz de la otra mujer.—Temo que esta sea la última visita hasta las próximas vacaciones.

—Entonces nos veremos.— Terminó de hablar, dando por cerrada esa conversación.- Cuídate.

—Igualmente.— Se despidió la otra.— Hasta otra.

Hinata oyó cerrarse la puerta, y como unas ágiles manos cerraban el pestillo de la puerta de entrada. Los pasos de su mamá se dirigían hacia dónde estaba ella, y Hinata corrió escaleras arriba para no alertarla con su presencia. Volvió a recorrer la distancia entre la escalera y su cuarto, y entró al susodicho rápidamente. Llegó justo a tiempo de acostarse y hacerse la dormida. Justo en ese momento, oyó girarse el manillar de la puerta y por los suaves pasos que oyó, supo que era su madre. Pareciendo quedarse satisfecha al verla dormir, toda luz se esfumó al cerrarse la puerta de nuevo. Se quedó pensativa durante un rato, tenía miedo por todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía saber lo que le esperaba el día de mañana, y eso le resultaba aún más estresante. Entrecerró las pupilas despacio, volviéndose a sumergir en las tinieblas del sueño, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo...

En sus sueños se escurrió entre bosques estrambóticos de insana negrura, ramas retorcidas en las que siempre tropezaba. Los árboles parecían seguirla con sus sinuosas y horripilantes formas, asemejándose a serpientes, intentándola atrapar entre los afilados colmillos. Las sombras lo cubrían todo, alcanzando formas que jamás hubiese imaginado. Cayó al suelo, ¿otra rama? No, simplemente había sido su propia debilidad, se sentía agotada, llena de intranquilidad. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía; el cansancio la mantenía obligada a estar sentada en la tierra. No tuvo más remedio que arrastrarse por el suelo, que ahora era una masa mojada y rojiza de tierra. Sus manos y su vestido se empezaban a manchar con aquella sustancia.

Al cabo de un rato de deslizarse por la tierra de aquella manera, ésta se acabó y se posó en una especie de carretera echa de hormigón; sus manos abrasaban al contacto con ella, pero sin embargo no era una sensación de dolor, simplemente era un impresión de calor. Oía unos ritos extraños provenientes de voces, personas que decían cosas ininteligibles. Notaba su cuerpo temblar por el nerviosismo, se sentía inquieta, insegura,¿Qué sería ese lugar? Podía ver mínimamente lo que allí se hallaba, pero no alcanzaba a apreciar de donde provenían sonidos, voces de gente - ¿humanos?-, que entonaban cánticos en un idioma que ella no conocía; eran algo demoníaco a sus oídos y cultura. A duras penas podía divisar el cielo rojizo y las nubes negruzcas que lo cubrían todo.

Sentía sus nervios a flor de piel pero, notando la firmeza del suelo en las palmas de sus manos se serenó. El temblor de su cuerpo no solucionaría nada. debía estar tranquila pese al miedo y la incerteza. Se limpió el sudor del rostro con su mano derecha. La visibilidad parecía que mejoraba. Estaba en la misma carretera, sin embargo... Quedó impresionada al ver que miles de cruces negras se diseminaban por la gran extensión de terreno; siguió desplazándose a rastras por la gran planicie, lastimándose las rodillas por aquel movimiento. El hermoso y largo vestido negro, se comenzaba a lastimar: en algunos lugares se veían rasgones de tela y la parte de abajo estaba echa jirones. Sus pies estaban descalzos, sus cabellos quizás un poco más largo y se notaba cansada, ¿Todo era una pesadilla? Realmente, no estaba segura de nada. No alzaba la cabeza para mirar a las cruces, temiendo encontrarse un cadáver despedazado o ensangrentado. Sin embargo, cuándo finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo, se encontró con que todas las cruces estaban vacías.

Seguidamente, se dedicó a arrastrarse por ese lugar lo que le parecieron horas hasta que no pudo más, y divisó lo que parecía ser una más de las cruces, pero algo la diferenciaba: Era más alta que las hasta ahora vistas y estaba pintada de rojo. Se dio cuenta que cuatro hombres vestidos de negro y rojo se hallaban rodeándola, invocando cantos que Hinata llevaba escuchando desde hacia rato. Un hombre de apariencia joven, se hallaba crucificado en ella, con la cabeza gacha y goteando sangre por la quijada y los labios. Se levantó poco a poco, aterrada, pero queriendo saber lo que allí pasaba. Antes de llegar a los hombres había una montaña repleta de partes seccionadas de cadáveres que parecían hacer de barrera para cualquiera que intentase pasar. Lo miró con asco, temor... Aquello, ¡eso eran partes de personas! Se alejó un poco, pero sin saber porque, y atraída por una fuerza misteriosa, la joven comenzó a pasar cautelosamente entre ellos, rasgándose el vestido aun más, llenándose de la sangre y vísceras derramadas mientras recorría la montaña de cadáveres. El crujido de los miembros al moverse la hizo querer vomitar, pero siguió avanzando.

Más allá, pudo observar que el hombre de la cruz poseía unas alas negras que algún día debieron ser hermosas, pero desgraciadamente, ahora se encontraban deshechas, rotas, con diversas y profundas heridas y que manaban sangre negruzca a borbotones. Las muñecas tenían incisiones, y un clavo las sujetaba a la madera. En los tobillos se había hecho la misma operación. Le miró con inocencia, sabiendo que debía estar sufriendo, su expresión se tornó en dolor por aquel ser.

"_Que dolor debes de pasar así..."-_ Murmuró para sí. Entretenida como estaba, no notó como algo se le enredaba en el pie... - _"¿Qué es lo que notó en el pie?" _

Unos dedos helados que la agarraron del pie y la hicieron gritar de terror. Miró abajo: Las miles de manos, torsos y demás desmembraciones, comenzaron a moverse sin ton ni son, arrastrándola hacía abajo, lentamente. Las manos se deslizaban por sus piernas y le desgarraban el vestido más de lo que ya estaba. Antes de ser totalmente arrastrada hacía abajo, vio como el hombre de la cruz elevaba la cabeza, le sonreía y la miraba con un brillo rojizo en los ojos. Con un suave movimiento de la boca y los labios, dijo ágilmente:

_" Yo soy Lucifer, renegado al Infierno por tu señor..."-_ Dijo con voz cristalina. Sus ojos rojos centelleaban.- _"Vendrás conmigo, tú me..."_

Acabó de hablar y solo se quedó mirándola con la misma sonrisa inocente de un niño que no hubiese roto un solo plato. Le resultaba familiar, conocido..._ "Su rostro es... Igual al de ese hombre..." _

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la joven se sumergió en la oscuridad, pero en vez de hallar dolor, sintió cómo algo la mecía en el aire. Notó una calidez caer sobre ella, abrió los ojos despacio. ¿Era todo un sueño, cierto?¿Por qué se preguntaba eso ahora?

Despertó con esas palabras en la boca a las cuatro de la madrugada. Había visto el despertador y tenía solo un ligero recuerdo de lo que había soñado, aunque acabó por olvidársele cuando se levantó de la cama. Se preguntó que le pasaba últimamente, que diablos le ocurría,¿estaba enloqueciendo, como todos decían? Encendió el pequeño ordenador que solo usaba para los trabajo escolares y comenzó a mirar algunas páginas de Internet que la entretuvieran. Por suerte el servicio era rápido, y no se estresó demasiado con la lentitud que tenían algunos servidores. Buscaba cosas dispares, como la vida sexual de las ranas(¿?), las vidas pasadas...etc. Sin saber casi por que, en una de esas veces cliqueó en el buscador la palabra: "Demonio" Le salieron bastantes resultados en la pagina web: El Apocalipsis, la Biblia negra, Lucifer, los cuatro jinetes...¿Lucifer...De qué le sonaba esa palabra?

A Hinata le daban bastante miedo esas cosas, y últimamente con más razón debido a las extrañas visiones que había tenido. En el instituto también la tomaban por una enajenada mental, Naruto-kun, Sakura—chan, todos los demás; Quizás sería mejor que no fuese a clase ese día. Ciertamente le daba terror lo que pensaran todos de ella. Tenía un miedo cerebral a que la maltrataran por algo que no era- o al menos no la aceptaban del todo.-, una loca. Siguió leyendo e hizo clic en "_Lucifer". Leyó:_

_"Según la Biblia, Lucifer era el ángel más bello, protegido por Dios y qué, al querer superarle, fue castigado y exiliado al Infierno."_

Hinata leyó con atención, ya que no conocía demasiado la historia. Una hermosa foto de un ángel de alas negras iluminado por un rayo de luz solar, encabezaba la foto. La chica hizo clic con el botón derecho del ratón y guardó la imagen en la carpeta de imágenes del ordenador. Cuando hubo echo esto, volvió al texto. Más abajo, otra frase citaba:

_"Tu esplendor ha caído en el Seol... ¿Cómo has caído desde el cielo, brillante estrella, hijo de la Aurora? Te decías en tu corazón: el cielo escalaré, encima de las estrellas de Dios levantaré mi trono. Subiré a las alturas de las nubes, seré igual al Altísimo" (Isaías 14)_

Seguían relatando luego de esto, que el nombre de este ángel era latín y significaba Portador de la luz, y que muchas veces se confundía con Satanás, gracias al mito impuesto por la iglesia y la Biblia. Realmente era el portador de la luz, y fue exiliado a la tierra en su lucha por que los humanos alcanzaran la sabiduría con la que fueron creados, ya que dios quería que las personas permanecieran sin conocimientos hasta el fin de los días. Fue herido y maltratado por su amor a los humanos, y desestimado por la religión, haciendo que se creyeran mentiras sobre este mítico ser...

La morena paró de leer y miró la hora: Seis y media de la mañana. El día ya estaba bastante claro, por lo que se dio una ducha y bajó rápidamente a almorzar. Al contrario de lo que había pensado antes, decidió si ir o no ir a clase ese día. Lo pensó y repensó muchas veces, y al final concluyó en que no quería enfrentarse a su madre, y menos a esas horas de la mañana; si ella le decía que la llevaría al psiquiatra no sabría como reaccionar; Quizás se pondría a llorar por la rabia de que no la creyeran. No podía entender que tan difícil podía ser, comprender por lo que ella, desde hacía menos de dos días estaba pasando. Pero nadie más lo sufría, así que nadie se podía solidarizarse con ella. Así que probablemente sería mejor callar lo que viera a partir de ahora, sino la tomarían por una psicótica alocada y enajenada si cabe. Se hizo rápidamente el desayuno, y lo tomó en la cocina. Salió por la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido,- no quería que su mama se despertase antes de tiempo- y cogió su bicicleta, que estaba al aire libre y apoyada en la pared posterior de la casa.

Algunas vecinas ya se habían levantado, y hacían las tareas del hogar con la salida del sol: Sacudían los futones en los balcones, fregaban la calle y tiraban cubos de agua en el suelo, y demás tareas que normalmente se hacían a esas horas de la mañana. Algunas la miraban con extrañeza, pues salía muy pronto de casa ese día,— para los estudiantes era normal salir sobre las ocho u ocho y media de la mañana.- Eran las siete y media de la mañana en ese momento, según constató Hinata mirando a su reloj. Subió a su bici y se dispuso a dar un paseo. El puerto estaba cerca, así que se dirigió hacia allí, calmando así su crispada mente desde hacía dos días. Su vida era normal hasta ese maldito día. Ese sueño, ese todo... ¿Por qué le tenía que haber ocurrido eso a ella?¿Por qué no a otra persona? Los gusanos en la comida, la visión de la mujer muerta en la enfermería. ¿Querían llevarla a un loquero solo por eso?

"**Obviamente"**

_—"Los locos son ellos..."—_ Pensó la muchacha asqueada y mirando al carril bici. Se carcajeó un poco después, aliviando así su presión.— _"Eso es lo que diría un verdadero loco."_

Vio entonces, la hermosa costa. Las playas de arena blanca que ahora estaban desiertas, el mar limpio y el sol que lo alumbraba todo. Era una suerte vivir cerca del mar, algunas personas no tenían esa suerte o no gustaban del mar, pero a ella la asombraba el esplendor de aquel inmenso contenedor de agua. El océano le resultaba hermoso. Dio una vuelta en bici alrededor de la bonita y soleada playa. Había un carril bici alrededor de todo el lugar y la acera estaba enracholado por grises lápidas de gravilla. Poco a poco, fue frenando la marcha de su transporte y finalmente la paró. Bajó de la bici y la condujo hasta una barandilla que daba a la playa, y allí la puso. Se apoyó en una la baranda, apreciando el mecerse de las olas en el agua, cada una de ellas iba a posarse suavemente en la arena, dejándola empapada y más oscura. Realmente era hermoso y le hacía olvidar todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos días...

Por fin su mente se calmó. Miró la hora por enésima vez aquel día. Eran las ocho. Se dirigió hacia su bici nuevamente y subió. Por lo pronto se dirigiría a la escuela, ya que le quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer. Pedaleó hasta llegar. No había absolutamente nadie, aunque las puertas ya estaban abiertas para los que tenían actividades antes de la entrada a clases. Dejo su medio de transporte aparcado en el lugar correspondiente para las bicicletas y la ató con la cadena para que no se la robaran. Entró al ordenado edificio, solo encontrando silencio. Entró al hall, cambiándose sus zapatos por otros que eran específicamente para estar en las aulas. Se paseó aquí y allá, haciendo tiempo hasta que comenzasen las clases.

Acabó llegando a la puerta de la enfermería, que el día anterior le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza y de estomago. Sin embargo, iba a demostrarse a sí misma que su miedo no tenía fundamento – interiormente contradijo esto.—, y que superaría con creces el terror a estar sola en ese lugar...

Despacio, cogió el pomo de la puerta con cuidado y lo giró, entrando en el recinto de la enfermería. Miró por todo el cuarto, descorriendo las blancas cortinas, mirando debajo de las camas, caminando por todos los rincones, pero allí no había ni rastro de una ancianita muerta. Se dispuso a salir, dando por sentado que todo había sido una jugarreta del estrés y sus propios nervios. Por la tarde le daría a su mama esa excusa y las cosas se arreglarían... Realmente lo harían. Pero Hinata estaba equivocada si pensaba que todo eso era una simple pesadilla, algo que se solucionaría mirando debajo de la cama, o cerrando el armario con llave para que no saliera el monstruo.

Oyó algo que se arrastraba, subió la cabeza, era un sonido extraño. No llegaba a acertar de que se trataba, solo oía algo inusual en una enfermería, como algo pesado se arrastraba por el suelo. Tuvo algo de miedo, pero no veía nada. Sin embargo, de nuevo el sonido venía de detrás de las cortinas. Caminó despacio, sigilosa, con miedo, temor, terror finalmente. Los ojos se le ensancharon del pánico, el pulso se le aceleró. Tomó la cortina con las manos, ¡¿qué era ese ruido?! En un arrebato de miedo, tiró de las cortinas y...

Se quedó paralizada por lo que allí vio.

**To be continued...**

Hola mis queridos lectoras/es!¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar! La verdad es que debido al fallecimiento de mi tío, no pude publicar el capítulo, - así que espero que me perdonen.- Este fanfic va dedicado a él, espero que desde algún lugar lo lea. En fin, con ánimo y fuerza renovada actualizo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo haré definitivo el reparto de personajes del fic, y tendrán más de una sorpresa. ¡Muchísimos saludos!

Gracias a Dark Amy-chan, Mary-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuuga, Luna-Yang1994, luz estrella, hinatauchiha20, Miyuky-san, Luna, Death.the.kid, ej, betsy-chan y SubakunoAngelica, por sus comentarios y ánimo, me alegro muchísimo de que les esté gustando la historia. Los reviews que me mandaron los tienen respondidos en la página de mi perfil.


	5. Las lágrimas de una loca

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa, y algunos grupos de Heavy metal de los cuales, traduciré los títulos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos y sangrientos para mentes sensibles, lenguaje malsonante, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno. Lemon.

**Pairing:**SasuHina, NaruSakuIno, GaaTema, SuiKa, insinuación de NaruHina y quizás alguna más.

**PACTO**

**Por Itharneko.**

**Capítulo 4. Las lágrimas de una loca.**

Hinata no pudo contenerse, su pulso se aceleró un poco, y su cara se puso aún más blanca de lo que estaba normalmente. La escenita la hizo pasar de blanco, luego por todo los colores del espectro, hasta llegar al negro. Se sujetó con una mano, a la cortina que había estado agarrando para tratar de no caerse, y con la otra se sujetó el pecho, para tranquilizarse.

—Suigetsu, cállate joder... Nos van a pillar.— Murmuraba – más bien gritaba-, una chica de unos diecisiete años, con el uniforme a medio quitar, cabello pelirrojo y pupilas atípicamente del mismo color. Uno de sus senos quedaba casi al descubierto, sujeto por la mano de un hombre de unos veintiún años que estaba debajo de ella, este tenía el cabello grisáceo. Hinata les reconoció, ella era una de las alumnas de la clase de Sakura, pues como la susodicha le había explicado, se rumoreaba que se había llevado a más de la mitad de la escuela a la cama en tan solo medio año. Hinata sabía que las malas personas siempre esparcían rumores de dudosa certeza, por lo que nunca hacía mucho caso. A él lo reconoció como uno de los profesores que había venido como substituto a mitad de año. Miraba a la otra mujer con una mirada lasciva y descarada.

—No, Karin. Ya nos atraparon con las manos en la masa.— Dijo dirigiendo una mirada sarcástica hacia Hinata, que estaba blanca como el papel al ver tal escenita. Pensó que se iba a encontrar a una vieja muerta de nuevo con variaciones varias, un bazo menos, más sangre quizás... Pero no. Al ver que la joven no dejaba de mirarle, atónita, el hombre se señaló el pecho desnudo y dijo: – ¿Nunca viste un torso desnudo, preciosa?

—Esto... — Hinata comenzó a ponerse del color del tomate maduro. La pelirroja le recriminaba al peligris que no debería llamar a una desconocida preciosa, pues no era justo.— yo...

—Pedazo de animal estúpido.— Decía Karin. Después de más gritos e insultos, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara y se bajó de la cama, tomando unos finos lentes de encima de una mesita justo al lado de la camilla y colocándoselos encima de sus rojizas pupilas.

Hinata seguía fija en el chico de cabello gris, ya que cuándo Karin se le quitó de encima vio algo que no tenía que ver. Se puso más roja que un pimiento rojo, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el calor que sentía, pero en ese momento, unas manos amigas se posaron en sus hombros y la afirmaron en el suelo. Ella emblanqueció de nuevo al notar que las susodichas desprendían un calor atípico. La chica de encima de la camilla se asustó un poco al mirar hacia la espalda de Hinata, pero Suigetsu sonrió:

-Gracias.- Dijo dándole una leve sonrisa al desconocido detrás de la morena. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones a medio quitar, buscando algo. Tras unos segundos, sacó algo y se lo lanzó. Un sonido de llaves golpeándose entre ellas, resonó al caer en la palma abierta de la mano que ahora extendía el extraño.- Vendremos más seguido. – Dicho esto comenzó a vestirse despacio. Hinata no se atrevía a girarse para mirar al sujeto; la razón era que ya sabía quien era.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, haciendo el trabajo por ella, y girándola para mirarla a la cara. En cuanto la volteó, la muchacha bajó la cabeza, no queriéndose cruzar con ese rostro que se le hacía tan tentador. Aún así, notaba los pectorales que se sugerían tras su camisa, con la bata desabrochada. Se atrevió a subir un poco su rostro para mirar al de él, aunque no quería que ese hombre notará que se sonrojaba. Aunque fuera normal en ella, ahora notaba ese calor ascender por sus mejillas y por partes indescifrables de su cuerpo. Finalmente se atrevió a subir la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver que aquellos dos pozos negros que tenía por ojos, miraban directos a los grises de ella. Se azoró un poco por esto, y en vez de mantener esa mirada la bajó un poco. Vio sus labios, finos, ligeramente rosados, tan sugerentes... Se paró un poco. ¿¡Mierda, en que diablos estaba pensando!? Después de lo que acababa de ver, debía estar un poco sensible. Claro, es que ver a una pareja teniendo sexo no era cosa de todos los días. Ironizó un poco con este último pensamiento.

La chica cerró los ojos para tratar de no ver, pero entonces, la mano de él la tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rostro. La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró de nuevo con los de él, que la volvían a mirar fijamente. Sintió una punzada al ver que el negro se convertía en rojizo por momentos. La otra mano del hombre se deslizo hasta su cintura y Hinata abrió los ojos exasperada, haciendo algunos movimientos con su cuerpo para tratar de escabullirse. Al notar esa alerta en ella, Sasuke aflojó un poco su presa sobre la cadera de la joven, que dejó de resistirse a aquel contacto.

"¿Qu-Qué le pasó a sus ojos?"- Se preguntó al recordar como un momento antes los había visto de un leve color ígneo. – E-Estoy bien...

- Pensé que tenías fiebre, pero ya veo que estas mejor que ayer.- Sonrió inocentemente, pero enseguida borró la risa en su boca.- Creo que es hora de que Karin y tú vayan a clases.

- Si.- Dijo ella, seguida de la voz de la chica, que también afirmó. Ambas salieron de la enfermería. Fue cuando Karin tomó a la morena de un hombro y acercó su boca al oído. Comenzó a hablar con calma y pausadamente.

—Por favor, no digas que nos viste.— Le susurró con gravedad. Estaban en mitad del pasillo, y unos cuantos alumnos ya comenzaban a llegar. Le tomó la mano, como afirmándose y volvió a dar un suspiró.— Podría caernos la gorda, siendo él un profesor y yo una alumna...

—N—No te p—preocupes... —Dijo aún shockeada por lo que había visto en la enfermería. Estaba algo mareada, además, era el segundo trauma en dos días.— No diré nada.

La otra chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no demasiado eufórica. A pesar de lo que había visto en la enfermería y de lo que se hablaba de ella en la escuela, parecía ser una chica agradable, además, Hinata no solía creer esos rumores que decían, -o se inventaban- Sakura, Ino y las demás chicas de la escuela. La muchacha siguió su camino a clases, acompañada de la pelirroja, que se separó de ella para ir a su aula, diciéndole un leve "adiós". La pelinegra siguió caminando por los pasillos, pero cuando iba a entrar por la puerta, una cabellera rosada la asaltó en la misma entrada.

—Oye, Te vimos con Karin, ¿es verdad que ahora vas con esa zorra?— Preguntó alarmada y con gesto de enfado.—Responde.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?— Preguntó Hinata algo seria, pero no por ello intranquila. No se atrevía a recriminarle el por qué le hablaba de tan mala manera.

—Te recuerdo que en esta escuela los rumores vuelan como la pólvora, Hinata-chan.— Dijo una enfadada Sakura a una inocente Hinata. Parecían un león y un conejo, el más fiero a punto de atacar al más débil.

—Pues me la encontré y me habló, pero no por eso voy con ella.—Dijo, omitiendo el encuentro en la enfermería.- Cre-Creo que no debería importarte demasiado, ya que és...- Esto último lo dijo tan bajito, que Sakura no la oyó.

—Espero no enterarme que te da por ir con ella.— Dijo Sakura, un poco más calmada, aunque con la expresión de furia en sus ojos.— Sabes que tendrás problemas con las demás, Hinata-chan.

Dicho esto, Sakura le dio unas palabras de despedida, y se fue para su clase, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Hinata entró en la clase, caminando hacia su asiento, dejando allí sus cosas. Pero algo la paró cuando iba a sentarse en la silla: todos sus compañeros, se la quedaron mirando con rareza; algunos reían y miraban hacía la pizarra y hacia la morena sucesivamente. "¿Qué pasa?" Se preguntó ella un poco asustada. Se dirigió a su lugar, pero con curiosidad, miró hacia donde tan insistentemente, los chicos y chicas miraban. Giró su cabeza hacia la pizarra, había algo escrito. Se fijó bien en lo que ponía, enfocó la vista, y ensanchó los ojos al leerlo:

"**Hinata necesita un loquero, esta pirada"**

Debajo de esto había una caricatura burlesca de la susodicha, y muchos más insultos dirigidos a ella. Ninguna lágrima salió por sus grises pupilas, como sus compañeros parecían esperar. Ella les miró con el rostro compungido y luego volvió a mirar al encerado, como corroborando lo que había visto. Todos rieron y se burlaron, con lo que la chiquilla, al no poder soportar la vergüenza, salió corriendo de la clase, Tenía ganas de llorar y estaba roja como un tomate. Lo que más le dolía es que nadie saliese a defenderla de esas burlas. Naruto aún no había llegado a la clase, así que la persona a la que le tenía más confianza no podía hacer nada por ella, ni siquiera salir a insultar a aquellos imbéciles. Naruto; El rubio, su mejor amigo no estaba, nadie la ayudaba, nadie podía socorrerla de aquel mundo de dolor y angustia. Siguió corriendo y llegó al lavabo. Se recargó en la pared, con los ojos húmedos, preguntándose por que diablos la maltrataban de esa manera. ¿Quién les mandaba?¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto por ese tipo de gente?

Algunas lágrimas, se comenzaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, silenciosamente. No debía soltar una sola lágrima, pero le era imposible. Se fue a uno de los fregaderos y abrió el grifo, dejando que el chorro de agua corriese libremente. Luego se mojó la cara, dejando que el agua la liberara de las impurezas que el llanto había dejado en su rostro. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir aquella situación así? Se miró en el espejo, se veían las marcas del llanto, rojas bajo sus ahora hinchados ojos. Entonces vio algo tras el espejo, una sombra en el techo. Dados los hechos ocurridos días atrás, se asustó un poco. Solo pudo divisar una sombra primero, que se iba haciendo más grande en cuanto avanzaba, luego le pareció ver una cara deformada y manos y pies, junto a un cuerpo, moviéndose por el techo... Se paralizó en su sitio, blanca como la pared. Sin embargo reunió el valor necesario, y sin pensarlo dos veces se giró a ver que era esa cosa. Al hacerlo, suspiró sosegada. No había nada, ni rastro de lo que había visto en el reflejo del espejo. Puso una mano en su pecho, haciendo que sus latidos frenaran en su pecho, y que su piel, cetrina por el susto, recuperará el color habitual.

Volvió a voltearse hacia la pila de agua, bajando la cabeza para remojarse. Sin embargo, cuándo la volvió a subir una sombra encapuchada se mostró junto a su reflejo, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, unas pálidas manos le tomaron el rostro. No gritó, ni siquiera pudo. Antes de caer en la negrura, solo pudo divisar unos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

—¿Hyuuga Hinata?— Dijo la voz del profesor. Un hombre trajeado, una corbata luciendo contra su esmerado atuendo y rasgos marcadamente masculinos.— ¿Alguien me puede decir que le pudo pasar hoy a Hyuuga Hinata?

Algunos alumnos negaron, otros sonrieron, incluso rieron. Mientras el profesor pasaba lista, nadie levantó la mano para hablar, excepto uno de ellos. Naruto Uzumaki.

—Asuma-sensei, Hinata—chan ayer se encontraba enferma, puede que no asistiera al colegio por eso.— Dijo el rubio, algo preocupado por su tono de voz. Esa mañana ni siquiera se había encontrado con Hinataye

al entrar en clases, tampoco el día anterior la había visto después de todo lo que pasó.

—Gracias Uzumaki.— El hombre, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono, siguió pasando lista a sus alumnos, que iban respondiendo con un típico "presente" a cada vez. –Bien, ahora veamos que lección tocaba hoy... —Abrió el libro por una de las páginas.— Bien abran el libro por la pagina ciento cuarenta y ocho. ¡Pero que...!- El profesor se había girado para ver la pizarra, y había descubierto lo que minutos antes, a Hinata le había sentado tan mal.

Antes de pedir explicaciones, miró a su clase con un tinte de enfado en la mirada.

-¿Quién de aquí fue el gracioso que escribió esto?- Preguntó serenamente. Nadie respondió.- Bien, ¿me piensan responder?

Silencio.

-Esta claro que quieren quedar castigados al final de la clase.- Dijo Asuma.- A la de una, a la de dos y a la de...

Una mano se levantó tímidamente en el aire.

-¿Sí, Matsuri?- Preguntó el profesor, interrogante.- ¿Vas a decirme quien fue?

- Yo ví a Naruto hacerlo.- Dijo no conteniéndose más. Naruto la miró con cara de consecuencias.

En la pizarra ponía:

"Asuma baka"

Asuma puso cara de pocos amigos, y miró a Naruto con ambos brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta.

Hinata despertó en el suelo de la enfermería. Después de abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba maniatada y amordazada por una tela que no la dejaba respirar. Solo veía la blanca luz y un par de chaquetas de su instituto esparcidas por la camilla más cercana. Luego vio en el suelo, tirado, una capa negra bastante grande. Luego los vio: Eran tres chicos de esa misma escuela, aunque a ella le parecía no haberlos visto nunca. Uno de ellos la miraba con lujuria. Tenía unas marcas extrañas en su rostro, junto con una vestimenta totalmente negra, asemejándose a la de un ninja. Todo esto, le daba un parecido extraño con un actor de Kabuki. Unos pasos atrás, una chica rubia, cuidadosamente peinada con cuatro coletas, le miraba con algo de seriedad; llevaba una cámara digital en las manos, y se apoyaba en el hombro de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, bastante atractivo. El chico parecía mirarlo todo como si le diese igual, hasta se lograba vislumbrar algo de desdén en sus pupilas. Hinata seguía errática, con temor, pero eso no solucionaría nada...

Una sonrisa maliciosa y lujuriosa que llegaba de oreja a oreja, se dibujó en el rostro del chico de negro. La morena le miró temblando. ¿Qué diablos, por qué la miraba así?

-Bien, ¿Comenzamos? – Dijo el que estaba más cerca de ella. Se acercó un poco más.- Temari, prepara la cámara.- Con la misma sonrisa se acercó a ojiblanca, que le miraba con estupor.

-Bah, eres un cerdo Kankuro.- Dijo la chica rubia. Hinata se dio cuenta que ella, ni ninguno de los que estaban allí vestían de una manera normal. Poseían extraños trajes que no sabía reconocer.- De todas maneras, no se por qué el jefe nos envía a hacer el trabajo de humanos malévolos.¿Nos tenemos que rebajar a ser como ellos?- Miró con enojo a la muchacha estirada en el suelo al decir esto.

-Ella es… - Habló Kankuro, el hombre vestido de negro. – ...Especial... Haremos el trabajo que nos mandaron y nos la llevaremos, como dijo "el príncipe" – Citó ahora. El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sin embargo no habló. El que hablaba bajó la mirada al sentir la amenaza dispuesta en sus ojos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, la jovencita de cabellos negro, miraba al techo asustada. La visión que había tenido antes en el aseo de chicas, se estaba volviendo a personificar en la enfermería, y sus captores no parecían ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Miró aterrorizada, como la figura de la anciana de días atrás, más deshecha que la anterior vez, se deslizaba por la pared, paseando sus azuladas y ensangrentadas extremidades por el techo. De nuevo le entraron arcadas... Quiso desmayarse en ese momento, pero la voz del mismo chico de antes la alertó.

-Bien,¿comenzamos?- Preguntó, acercándose sin pensárselo demasiado.-Temari, confió en ti.

De nuevo, la sonrisa se ensanchó. Se acercó más a Hinata, remangándose las mangas de su extraña vestidura...

**To be continued...**

Bueno, esta vez les puse la actualización más rápido y quizás en el próximo capítulo haya algo de lemon jeje En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que dejen reviews para opinar, y bueno, entraron más personajes, y quizás aparezca algunos más, pero será dentro de más capítulos. Si quieren que ponga alguna pareja, sus propuestas serán bien recibidas! Saludos!!

Por cierto, gracias por sus review a DarkAmy-chan, hinatauchiha20, LunaYang1994, hyuuga-hikari, SubakunoAngelica, ej, Fraise kers (XD) Y Tania chan. La verdad me animan mucho!! Cuándo pueda os responderé todos vuestros reviews en la página del perfil. )


	6. El despertar Primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa, y algunos grupos de Heavy metal de los cuales, traduciré los títulos.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos y sangrientos para mentes sensibles, lenguaje malsonante, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno. Lemon.

**Pairing: **SasuHina, NaruSakuIno, GaaTema, SuiKa, insinuación de NaruHina y quizás alguna más. En este capítulo hay algo más de NaruSaku XD

**PACTO**

**Por Istharneko.**

_**Capítulo 5. El despertar ( parte 1)**_

—Le aseguro que esta vez no fui yo, Asuma—sensei...— Naruto hablaba algo frustrado, sabía que lo que decía Matsuri era mentira, pero sin embargo, aquella niñita, seguía defendiendo que esa era la verdad. En la clase podía notarse un ambiente tenso, y quizás si hubiese tenido un cuchillo a mano, estaba seguro de que lo habría podido cortar. Sí, quizás muchas veces se había reído de sus profesores —muchas veces—, pero hacía algunos años que había decidido cambiar su comportamiento y ser más serio y responsable.

Ya no era el chiquillo que se pasaba el día haciendo gamberradas, perdido por la vida, sin saber que hacer. Los tiempos en los que él se comportaba de esa manera, habían acabado. Ahora había gente que le apoyaba, que le defendía. Tenía algo importante: Amigos. Hinata, Sakura y muchos más, y sabía que al menos con ellas dos siempre podría contar. Siempre tendría a Hinata para apoyarle, y a Sakura en los momentos en que estaba triste. Esperaba que siempre se mantuvieran a su lado.

—Bueno, entonces, Uzumaki, ¿cómo explicas que eso este escrito en la pizarra?— Preguntó dudando de lo que decía el muchacho. Realmente, no parecía confiar en él.— ¿Quién fue, si la señorita Matsuri, dijo que lo vio a usted?

—No lo se, Asuma sensei.— Suspiró, comenzando a enrabiarse por aquello.— No entiendo lo que dice Matsuri, yo no lo hice.

—Entonces, explíqueme quien escribió eso ahí, Uzumaki.— Preguntó de nuevo, parecía querer hacerle perder la paciencia. El rubio estaba un poquito molesto, ya que sabía que no le creería. —¿Puede explicarlo?— El profesor parecía ignorar las respuestas que intentaba dar el muchacho.

—¿Pero, de entre todos los de aquí, — Comenzó la pregunta, levantándose despacio de su asiento, y mirando a los de su alrededor, —incluida Matsuri.— por qué he tenido que ser yo, profesor Asuma?— Elevó un poco la voz con estas últimas palabras.

—Principalmente, porqué su compañera lo atestiguó. – Alegó el profesor, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la boca.— Además, nadie con el comportamiento de la alumna Matsuri, puede ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Naruto miró a Matsuri: era una joven de cabello marrón, corto y con un peinado bastante chic, (no se podía negar que esa bastante linda) llevaba unas lentes que la hacían parecer recatada y sus ojos eran bastante inocentes, marrones al igual que su pelo. Estaba cruzada de piernas, y le echaba nerviosas miradas al rubio. Ella había entrado a la escuela hacía unos dos meses, era una alumna de intercambio de la isla de Sapporo. El profesor tenía razón, ella no podía haber sido culpable de haber escrito eso en la pizarra, pero tampoco podía atestiguar haberle visto hacerlo a él. En todo caso, ¿por qué el profesor Asuma la tomaba con él?¿Por qué no le creía? La rabia del chico, que casi nunca afloraba, estaba apunto de hacerlo de la peor manera posible.

—¿Pero por qué me lo tiene que decir a mí?— Naruto elevó un poco más la voz. Sus ojos azules soltaban chispitas, mirando con ira contenida a su profesor.—¿¡ Acaso me vió hacerlo?¿Por qué tiene que creerla a ella y no a mí? ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo Asuma—Sensei?— Esto último casi lo gritó.

—Me temo que como me siga gritando de esa manera, voy a tener que expulsarlo de la clase, señor Uzumaki.— Dijo el hombre, muy sereno y calmado. —¿Se va a calmar? Sólo tiene que admitir de una vez por todas que ha sido usted.

—¡No pienso calmarme!¡Siempre me dicen lo que tengo que hacer, no he sido yo y no lo voy a admitir por que, simplemente no hice tal cosa!— Naruto se sentía degradado, como se atrevía aquél hombre a no creerle, acusarlo sin pruebas... Un testimonio oral no era el mas acertado, y menos el de una adolescente. Pero claro esta, el también lo era, así que estaba en las mismas condiciones. — ¿Dígame, Asuma—sensei... Usted me tiene manía, verdad? Por eso me culpa de todo y le hace caso a esta chica.— Habló, señalando a Matsuri y con un tono furibundo en la voz, resentido.

La clase les miraba expectante e impactada. Parecía ser, que el desarrollo de la escena era como una película de acción: Naruto estaba de pie, encarando al profesor, con una cara de odio que sobrepasaba lo visto en el siempre sonriente chico. El profesor Asuma, estaba también de pie enfrente de la pizarra y parecía dominar la situación mostrándose muy tranquilo en aquella insostenible situación. No esperaban aquellas palabras en Naruto, era un muchacho que siempre parecía feliz, así que nadie entendía el por qué de aquel comportamiento ahora. Tiempo atrás, siempre pasaba el tiempo haciendo gamberradas, y era un inútil, pero ahora él ya no era de esa manera. Sin embargo, el profesor Asuma, con la fama de duro que tenía, parecía haberle sacado de quicio con un solo y fútil comentario.

—Yo de usted lo haría, si no quiere ser expulsado por una semana.— Dijo, calmosamente el profesor. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la clase estaba en el más puro de los silencios.

— No me da la gana de calmarme, ni me pienso callar.— Dijo más calmado, aunque con la misma furia, luego agregó:— Usted no sabe nada de mí, así que más le vale cerrar el pico.— No parecía el Naruto de siempre, sus ojos parecían estarse tornando rojos.

—No intente imponer su tragedia personal en una clase puramente teórica, Uzumaki. Aquí no sirve que se autocompadezca.— Dijo, sagazmente el Asuma.— Que usted perdiera a sus padres y que sea adoptado no es problema mío.— Tras esto le mostró media sonrisa. Todo el centro, estaba seguro de que el aquel profesor, era la única persona en la escuela que podía mantenerse calmo y sonriente, diciendo las palabras más dolorosas e hirientes.

Entonces lo inevitable pasó: Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a volverse más rojos aún, y un aura también rojiza comenzó a envolverle. Los que lo presenciaron, pensaron que solo era el reflejo del sol contra el cuerpo del joven, quizás un efecto óptico, pero no... Después se dieron cuenta que era algo más serio que eso. Al rubio comenzaron a crecerle unos horrorosos colmillos, y garras empezaron a surgir por sus dedos, en lugar de uñas. La camisa del uniforme se desgarró horriblemente.

Algunos alumnos intentaron salir del aula, aterrorizados por aquella visión, pero por más que empujaron la puerta, no consiguieron abrirla por ninguno de los métodos humanamente posibles. Una espécie de campo parecía cubrirlo todo, y la maldad se dejaba ver en los ojos rojos de la ahora: "Bestia". Naruto no pudo contenerse más, se abalanzó hacía Asuma con una de sus garras dirigidas al cuerpo de su profesor, que tenía la vista fija y asustada, sin poder moverse.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Hinata estaba en la enfermería. Yacía en el suelo, maniatada y amordazada, sin poder gritar ni defenderse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, ya que para su problema, también estaba aterrorizada; momentos antes, había estado observando como una figura negra cruzaba la pared, convirtiéndose poco a poco, en un cuerpo cadavérico y verdoso que subía y bajaba por las paredes, contorsionando las su torso, extremidades y cuello, de una manera casi burlesca. Ahora ese ser se había quedado en un punto fijo de la pared, mirándola directamente a ella y a veces echando miradas reprobatorias hacía los otros tres, girándose el cuello de manera tétrica, y produciendo un sonido gutural con su boca morada y fina, sin labios. Los cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, negras, sin pupilas. Sin embargo, a veces ojeaba el lugar, introduciendo un dedo en la negrura de su visión, y sacando un ojo blanco, lleno de venas rojizas.

La joven le miraba horrorizada, quería gritar, estar en su casa, amparada en los brazos de su madre, resguardarse en un lugar donde no viera esas cosas... Pero parecía ser que eso era la cruda realidad, y ahora no podía esconderse, tenía que mirarlo. _"No, no quiero"_ Se repetía una y otra vez, pero su mente la contradecía, diciéndole que aquella era su misión ahora. Por otro lado, estaba el hombre que ahora se aproximaba a ella, pero parecía ser lo de menos.

_**Al menos por ahora.**_

—Pequeña, mírame.— La llamó el susodicho, para llamar su atención. La chica logró despegar la vista de aquel terrible ser y le miró.— Temari, hazle unas fotos tal como esta ahora.

El clic de la cámara de fotos comenzó a sonar sin previo aviso; la rubia se acercó, mientras tomaba fotos de la cara y de cuerpo entero de Hinata. ¿Qué se proponían con aquello? Cuándo paró, el hombre bajó a la altura de la muchachita, y la tomó fuertemente por los hombros, empujándola hacía el suelo con saña, ya que ella había estado sentada hasta ese momento. Le acarició uno de los muslos, levantándole el pliegue de la falda y diciéndole a Temari que la fotografiará así. La morena notó asustada, el tacto duro de la mano del hombre en su pierna. Ella la notaba caliente y sudorosa. La de las cuatro coletas, siguió fotografiando cada milímetro que él levantaba de la falda, hasta llegar a la altura de las ingles de la chica, dónde se alcanzaban a ver sus braguitas blancas. La muchacha suspiró fuertemente para hacerse notar, no podía gritar, aunque por ahora, ninguna lágrima afloraría de sus grisáceas pupilas. Sentía escalofríos, ya que aquella mano allí, estaba exaltándola un poco.

Sin detenerse más ahí, la mano del chico recorrió el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a la chaqueta de su uniforme, la cual abrió, desabotonando con esto, dos de los botones de la camisa de debajo. Los botones dejaron paso a un generoso escote, cada vez haciendo más fotos, llegando finalmente a un hermoso sujetador blanco de encajes, que ocultaba un pecho visiblemente grande. La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente, girando la cabeza para no ver más. ¿Por qué se resignaba a sufrir aquella vejación? Pero, ¿que diablos podía hacer ella en todo esto? Estaba claro, que esas fotos no eran nada sano.

—Fíjate Gaara, es hermosa ¿no te gusta?— Pregunto el hombre de negro al chico pelirrojo, que parecía desmotivado, — o cansado.— por algo desconocido. El joven siguió mirando a la nada, sin prestarle atención.— Temari, te dije que nuestro hermanito era gay, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hinata vio con más calma, que ningún hombre más en aquella sala estaba interesado en hacerle nada más que no fuesen fotos. Entonces notó como le bajaban la cremallera de la falda y emblanqueció, también oyendo el repetitivo "clic" de la cámara digital, haciendo fotografías una y otra vez. Era una tortura, una auténtica tortura ver que todos aquello ocurría, no sabiendo como iba a acabar, ¿violada, con fotos rondando por Internet o por teléfonos móviles?¡Dios mío! Sería el divertimento oficial de aquella escuela. ¿Cómo había podido pensar antes que tenía amigos? Había sido una ilusa.

—Te recomiendo que no digas eso Kankuro, Gaara podría molestarse.— Agregó la rubia, mirándole con dureza.— Y ya sabes que no acepta bien que le digan esas cosas. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es acabar de hacer estas malditas fotos de una vez por todas.– Temari pensó de mientras, que primero su hermano violaría y destrozaría a la chica, y luego le pegaría la mayor paliza de su vida a Kankuro por decirle que no podría hacerlo, era como retarle.— Los humanos las querían para hoy.

—Cómo me conoces, hermana.— Dijo la voz fría del chico, que hablaba por primera vez desde que estaban allí.

—Como no conocer a mi hermanito pequeño.— Dijo la joven, girándose hacía el pelirrojo, y mirándole con tibieza y con una sonrisa.— No hay nada que no conozca de ti, hermano mío.—

—Eh, ¡par de incestuosos!¡Al trabajo, hombre!— Exclamó Kankuro, medio en broma. Temari le miró con cara asesina, casi estampándole la cámara en la cabeza. Gaara mostró indiferencia ante este comentario, como casi siempre.

El joven de negro siguió deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de Hinata, pero entonces algo pasó. Un gran estruendo se oyó a lo lejos y luego, sin esperarlo, el cadáver andante de antes, miró a Hinata desde mucho mas cerca, aunque esta vez agarrando a Kankuro por el cuello y comenzando a apretarlo.

—¿¡Pero que...!?— Exclamó él.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Sakura e Ino se sobresaltaron al oír un gran ruido proveniente de un lugar cercano a su aula. Pero solo fue el primero de una larga sucesión de porrazos y gritos de chicos y chicas, asustados, aterrorizados... Los demás en la clase se alertaron, y el doctor Uchiha, que había estado enseñándoles unas clases de primeras curas en caso de accidentes domésticos o de tráfico, salió disparado del aula, hacia donde provenía el grito.

—Joder, con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando con el doctorcito. Me hubiese muerto de ganas de que me hiciese el boca a boca a mí, en vez de a esa muñequita de plástico.— Decía una Ino, con humor picante. Jugueteaba con sus manos, mirando a Sakura, que compartía pupitre con ella.— Eh, frentuda, ¿me oyes o te quedaste sorda de golpe?

—No me jodas zorra, no tengo tiempo para tus mierdas mentales.— Agregó Sakura con cinismo y mal vocabulario.— Estoy preocupada, no se que a sido ese golpe.

—Bueno, por una vez te doy la razón, perra.— Dijo Ino, afirmando con la cabeza.— Yo me voy a ver lo que pasa.— Sonrió, con una mueca juguetona en los labios.

—Pues, por una vez, me iré contigo para chafardear.— Respondió, con una sonrisa vanidosa y pícara.

A pesar de las protestas del delegado, que las intentó retener, ambas salieron por la puerta de clase y caminaron hasta donde parecían proceder los golpes y gritos. Sin embargo, cuándo doblaron la esquina, estos ya habían cesado. Ninguna de las dos estuvo preparada para lo que allí vieron. Se quedaron pasmadas al ver, lo que había sido el aula en la que Naruto y Hinata estaban. Pero ya no era el aula en sí, ya que estaba realmente destrozada: La pared estaba derruida, la puerta estampada contra una de las paredes, y podía verse una habitación completamente llena de sangre y bastantes alumnos desparramados por el suelo, con los cráneos abiertos, vísceras completamente esparcidas por el suelo y miembros tirados aquí y allá; algunos trozos de carne, estaban pegados en los cristales rotos de las ventanas, además de ojos, lenguas y trocitos de huesos muy finos, y completamente recubiertos de sangre. El espectáculo era dantesco. Ino se desmayó y Sakura siguió con los ojos clavados en la sala, vislumbrando cada detalle, cada trozo de... Un ansia de vomito irreprimible la invadió, pero entonces se fijo en otra cosa.

Había una figura, parecía un hombre. Se encontraba de pie entre aquel revoltijo de cuerpos, ella se acercó un poco, atraída por algo misterioso.Lo reconoció. Era él, el chico por el que estaba colada desde hacía tanto tiempo, al que se negaba a reconocer su amor. Se dio cuenta que sujetaba a un hombre por la solapa del traje ensangrentado que portaba. Los rasgos de ese ser, que antes había querido, estaban deformados como los de un extraño animal. Sus garras tenían pinta de desgarrar cualquier tejido humano que se le pusiera por delante. Unos colmillos animalescos le surgían por las comisuras de los labios, y un momento después, esas mismas garras atravesaron el pecho de ese hombre, arrancándole un corazón todavía palpitante.

Entonces se giró. Sakura se aterrorizó, al ver como se llevaba el corazón a la boca, y lo lamía con deleite, para luego comérselo, masticándolo con sus poderosas mandíbulas. Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, impactada y sin saber que hacer, si correr o esperar una muerte segura. Pero en vez de eso, se acercó a él, susurrándole: "¿Naruto...?" Espero allí, hasta que, con exclamación por su parte, unas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Luego habló; parecía que se dirigía a aquella "bestia":

—Tómala, es tentadora y hermosa— Dijo una voz, fría como el hielo. Aquellas manos sin embargo, poseían un calor indescifrable, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada al recibirlas en su piel.— Come su carne virgen y te harás más poderoso.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

Enseguida, la pelirrosa se arrepintió de haber pensado que la Hyuuga estaba loca. ¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto, por que estaba así?¿Qué le habían hecho? Desde el principio todos habían estado equivocados, y ahora mismo seguramente su amiga, Hina—chan, estaría muerta. Lo que había dicho simplemente era un aviso de lo que ocurriría y nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había hecho caso, ni siquiera ella. Se arrepentía de todo, absolutamente de todo lo que había hecho o dicho. Y más, cuándo las manos la empujaron al pecho de Naruto, haciendo que la joven se lastimase por la fuerza del golpe. Pareció que las facciones del joven se aflojaron cuando sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, pero Sakura le vio los ojos, y no pudo evitar reprimir un grito de horror al comprobar que los tenía rojos y con una malignidad que superaba a todo lo que había visto en él hace tiempo. Su sonrisa, sus labios, su cara inocente...¿Dónde estaban?

Naruto la intentó estampar contra la pared, volviendo a descontrolarse, pero Sakura se agarró a él como pudo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver al chico así. Le siguió mirando a los ojos, ¿dónde estaban esos ojos azules tan hermosos?

**Sus ojos azules...**

Sakura se vio empujada entonces hacía una de las paredes, y descubrió que habían estado solos todo el rato, ya que el sujeto de antes, se había esfumado como la pólvora al explotar.

—¡Naruto, reacciona por favor!— Estalló ella, con los ojos repletos de cristalinas lágrimas. Pero Naruto, se acercó a ella con fiereza, dispuesto quizás a matarla...

Mientras, una chica de cabello castaño claro, y ojos del mismo tono, sonreía de una manera afirmativa. Lo había visto todo desde el principio, y había conseguido escapar por los pelos de aquella "peligrosa" situación. Informaría a sus amos de aquella noticia tan sumamente interesante. La muchacha se deslizó por los pasillos, y desapareció por ellos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

**To be continued...**

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, esta vez continuación rápida. ) Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **Luna-Yang1994, hinatauchiha20, SubakunoAngelica, Hyuuga-Hikari, DarkAmy-chan, Vale.Uchiha.15, Fraise-kers y Tania-chan**. Parte de agradecimiento de que haga esta historia con tanto cariño, es de ustedes. ¡Las/os aprecio a todos/as! Este capítulo y el que viene ( que es la continuación de este), tienen bastante acción, espero no les moleste mucho. A partir de después de eso, vendrá el verdadero SasuHina. ¡Saludos!


	7. El Despertar Segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa, y algunos grupos de Heavy metal de los cuales, traduciré los títulos.

**Advertencia****:** Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos y sangrientos para mentes sensibles, lenguaje malsonante, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno. Lemon.

**Pairing:** SasuHina, NaruSakuIno, GaaTema, SuiKa, insinuación de NaruHina y quizás alguna más

**PACTO**

**Por Istharneko.**

**Capítulo 6. El despertar ( parte 2)**

Un hombre vestido con una larga capa negra, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con aire serio, aunque si alguien se fijaba bien en su rostro alcanzaría a ver una tenue sonrisa tenue y fúnebre pintada en sus finos labios. Sus ojos eran rojos y centelleaban con un brillo de malicia inaudito, bajo estos se hallaban una especie de cicatrices, alargadas y que se extendían hasta el final de la nariz. Avanzaba sutilmente, sabía a donde se dirigía. La señal había llegado y ellos habían despertado, era el momento de la verdad. Prosiguió por el corredor hasta divisar los escombros de la clase que acababa de ser destruida. Con pasos lentos, se acercó. Ya no se la podía llamar aula, porqué desgraciadamente, la pared había salido volando gracias a la fuerza de algún tipo de fuerte explosión. Cuándo se acercó no se sorprendió por lo que vio. La "bestia" sostenía el cuerpo de una hermosa chica ensangrentada. De repente pareció gruñir, dejó a la chica en el suelo y puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a retorcerse y aullar de dolor. Se retorcía en el suelo, pero tras un rato, se volvió a levantar, en aún peor estado que antes.

—Parece que te descontrolaste, bestia.— Musitó en voz baja el hombre de negro, algo sorprendido. Bajando la mano con la que había estado causándole el dolor, se aproximó:— Si no me obedeces no me será posible llevarte.

El moreno se aproximó más, dedicándole una mirada a la bestia. Ésta era una masa negra, con la boca supurando babas, el cuerpo metamorfoseado y más parecido al de un animal. Reclinándose sobre cuatro patas, se abalanzó hacia él con furia. Sin embargo, el individuo fue más ágil, y saltó hacia un lado, no sin antes colocar un cuarzo negro en el suelo. Cada vez que el animal se abalanzaba hacia él, iba colocando una de las piedras en el suelo, hasta que tuvo cinco de ellas a su alrededor. Cuándo la bestia se le iba a abalanzar de nuevo, recito unas palabras, y formó un sello con las manos. Una gran luz roja emanó de los minerales, formando un pentáculo de cinco puntas invertido. El monstruo se revolvió en el lugar en el que estaba, dando gritos en su inusitada prisión, revolviéndose de dolor y aullando, desesperado. Su piel se fue tornando poco a poco del color habitual y sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir nuevamente el tono azulado de siempre.

Una marca en forma de estrella comenzó a formarse alrededor del ombligo descubierto del joven, formando cinco puntas negruzcas que se marcaron en la piel, aunque no llegando a consumar la estrella totalmente. El hombre de negro, pudo observar en el estomago del chico, una cicatriz casi imperceptible, en forma de espiral. Frunció el ceño, la marca diabólica no se había acabado de tatuar en la piel, aquello no significaba nada bueno. El chico aún gritaba cuándo cayó al suelo, envolviéndose el fibrado torso con los brazos, y poniéndose en posición fetal por ese terrible dolor. El moreno avanzó de nuevo hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado.

—¿Qu— Quien eres?— Susurró débilmente el muchacho, intentando levantarse. Los párpados le pesaban horriblemente, y antes de que pudieran responderle a la pregunta, Naruto cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—Pronto lo sabrás.— Respondió, sabiendo que no lo había escuchado. Su vista se dirigió ahora, a la chica que yacía en el piso, justo al lado del rubio.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

En el lugar donde estaba Hinata, algo muy diferente ocurría. La chiquilla estaba muy espantada, ya que Kankuro se estaba poniendo morado por algo que ella estaba viendo a la perfección. Veía con gran claridad lo que pasaba: Aquel ser apretaba cada vez más el cuello del aquel chico con sus dos manos, aquellos dedos amoratados, aplicaban una gran presión en el cuello de la víctima. La morena quería gritar para que ese ser parara,¡No quería ver más muertes! Parecía que la cabeza del chico con maquillaje de Kabuki, fuese a reventar prontamente: Por momentos su piel se estaba tornando roja, y los ojos parecían salirse de las órbitas, y las venitas resaltabas en las sienes y por toda la cara.

—Ei, Kankuro, ¿qué pasa?— Preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas, asustada.— ¿Hermano?

—He-Hermana.— Exhaló, quedándose sin aire. Las venitas rojas se le acentuaron más, por las sienes, los ojos y las mejillas.— A-Ayúdame...

Temari corrió hacía su hermano, no pudiéndole negar la ayuda, sin embargo la mano de su otro hermano, el pelirrojo, la detuvo. Los ojos verdes de él, la miraron profundamente:

—Temari, apártate de ahí.— Dijo Gaara. –Ahora es peligroso acercarse a él.

—¿Pero Gaara-Sama, es Kankuro... ¿Piensas dejar a tu propio hermano así?— Preguntó Temari, horrorizada, soltando la cámara y dejándola caer al suelo. Un golpe seco resonó contra el suelo.— Gaara...

—Por ahora, no podemos hacer nada.— Remató él, agarrando a Temari por el brazo. —Parece que tenemos compañía…

—¿Que es lo que ataca a Kankuro?—Preguntó la rubia, curiosa. El chico no respondió de momento.

Mientras, Hinata intentaba quitarse la mordaza. Debía parar aquella posible muerte, debía pararla, ya que si no lo hacía aquel hombre sufriría horriblemente, ella lo sabía. Daba igual que hubiese estado a punto de puede que violarla o repartir esas fotos por la escuela, no debía dejarle morir así, de una manera tan cruel... Después de sacudirse unas cuantas veces, tanto esfuerzo hizo que finalmente, lo único que consiguió desprenderse un poco, fue su mordaza. Pudo decir:

—¡Su-Suéltale por favor!— Su voz estaba entrecortada, pero fue decidida al final. Hinata miró a aquel ser con algo de terror, y para su sorpresa, este dejo de apretar el cuello de Kankuro, que calló a un lado semiinconsciente. Estuvo a punto de alegrarse por haberlo logrado, pero se horrorizó al ver a ese fantasmal ser acercarse a ella.

Gaara y Temari lo miraron todo sorprendidos, la escena estaba siendo de lo más rara: Esa mujer había hecho que aquella cosa dejará a su hermano en paz, - si es que era algo sólido-, pero seguían sin poder verlo, pues era invisible a sus ojos. Aunque había algo raro en el ambiente, en esa chica. Pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que era, pues los ojos de Hinata se habían vuelto casi blancos, pasando de aquel gris innato, a una pupila completamente transparente. Esto podría haber dejado sorprendido a todo aquel que los viese en ese estado, puesto que una persona normal, no podía poseer aquellos ojos tan sumamente perlados y raros. Ella no parecía darse cuenta, por lo que seguía hablándole al "ser invisible", para ellos.

—No te acerques, por favor. —Habló la joven, más asustada.- ¿Quién eres, qué quieres?

— Es un "invisible", Temari... — Dijo el pelirrojo, hablándole a su hermana después de un rato. Él no entendía como aquella chica podía verles de esa manera, ya que incluso a él le costaba muchísimo ver a aquellos seres enteramente. Pero sin embargo, esos ojos...- Sólo los elegidos pueden verle.

—Gaara-Sama, esos ojos son muy raros en este plano.— Dijo Temari.— ¿Quién es ella?

—Sin duda, "el príncipe" vio que era valiosa. — Puntualizó Gaara, a modo de respuesta. La rubia le miró interrogativa.

—Realmente es raro ver a los "invisibles" tan cerca de humanos. —Habló Temari. — Creo que este asunto tiene algo de extraño, hermano.

El joven no habló, simplemente siguió mirando la situación, y reteniendo posesivamente la muñeca de su hermana entre sus dedos. En el frío suelo, Kankuro comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco. Se serenó un poco y, despacio, alzó la mirada, pare encontrarse unos pavorosos ojos blancos mirándole. Parecían estar asustados. La rubia y el pelirrojo seguían mirandoles, no sabiendo como iba a avanzar aquella situación.

— Oye niña, ¿tú ves eso que intentó matarme? —El hombre se levantó poco a poco, viendo a la chiquilla con ojos raros. Hinata afirmó levemente con la cabeza, como queriendo decir que sí. – Esta bien, ¿entonces muéstrame donde esta?

Hinata miró con temor hacía delante, y justo cuándo iba a responder, salió disparada para un lado y lanzada al suelo por una enorme fuerza desconocida. El marionetista abrió los ojos, exasperado. Mientras, ella veía como la horrible figura se aproximaba nuevamente a ella. Advirtió como se aproximaba a ella, arrastrándose por el piso con movimientos extraños y sinuosos que se le hacían tétricos y oscuros. No podía negar que tenía miedo. El ser se aproximó más a ella, posando las manos por su cuellos, deslizándolas hasta tenerlo bien sujeto, para luego apretarlo fuertemente, tal como había hecho con Kankuro. La joven ni siquiera podía defenderse, ya que tenía las manos atadas, al igual que los pies. Sabía que estaba perdida, nadie ahora la salvaría de esa muerte segura. Viendo la situación de ella, el chico de negro intentó salvarla, lanzando una de las sillas de la enfermería contra ella, pero solo consiguió que la madera se hiciera trizas con solo tocar el lugar presuntamente vacío.

—Parece que el espectro se esta haciendo más poderoso.— Habló Gaara tranquilamente, ignorando los tirones que daba su hermana para soltarse de su agarre. Él la mantenía sujeta firmemente, con un ademán demasiado posesivo.

—Hermano, tengo que ir a ayudarle. —Rogó la rubia de las cuatro coletas, mirando al pelirrojo. —Por favor…

El chico no hizo ningún caso, por lo que ella se resignó a quedarse así, observando impotente a su otro hermano. La palabra de Gaara no podía contradecirse. Cuándo Kankuro se disponía a lanzarle una nueva silla al peligroso ser invisible, sin embargo, pasó algo muy inusual, ya que un extraño fuego se apoderó de la sala, enrollándose alrededor de la joven, ella se cubrió al sentir el calor en su ropa y todo su cuerpo. Kankuro se echó al suelo y sus otros dos hermanos se resguardaron bajo una de las mesas. Hinata pudo ver como el "invisible" la soltaba y se retorcía quejosamente en las garras de la quemadora llama.

—Vuelve a donde perteneces.— Una fría voz sonó, y Sasuke se dejó ver junto a una pelirroja y un peligris que parecían hacerle de guardaespaldas.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Sakura despertó aletargada y dolorida en el suelo. Abrió los ojos despacio e intentó reclinarse en el lugar donde estaba, su visión estaba borrosa y veía bastante mal. Al paso de los minutos, comenzó a ver mejor y pudo vislumbrar una cabellera rubia y una figura estirada a su lado. Había un pentáculo de cinco puntas en el suelo, dibujado con una línea rojiza, muy parecida a pintura roja.

La joven se asustó bastante, pero haciendo acopio de voluntad y fuerzas, se abalanzó hacia él, viendo que ya era el chico normal de siempre, y no el demonio opresor de antes. Sin embargo, ella pudo ver que la opción de "todo fue una pesadilla" no era demasiado realista, ya que el resto de los cadáveres( más bien los trocitos de alumnos) de sus compañeros seguían esparcidos por el suelo, esperando ser recogidos. No se dio cuenta de que un hombre, completamente vestido de negro estaba situado a unos pasos de ambos. La pelirrosa pudo ver que el rubio tenía algo impreso en el estomago, una extraña espiral, que no pudo identificar.

—"¿Qué es esto?"— Se preguntó extrañada. Las lágrimas ya no bajaban de sus ojos, como hacia un rato. No podía dejar que la bestia en la que Naruto se había convertido, la asustara de ninguna manera. — Naruto, Naruto...— Lo tocó suavemente. El chico sonrió entre sueños, Sakura hizo lo mismo algo más contenta que minutos antes.

Pero sin embargo, el ambiente se rompió cuándo la voz de un hombre habló. La joven se giró, vislumbrando a un hombre de capa oscura sin ningún estampado impreso en ella, su cabello era oscuro, suelto hasta cerca de la barbilla. Sus ojos de un escalofriante rojo brillante, estampados en una cosa muy rara, y era alto, sin vacilar.

—¿Así que tú eres enamorada de Kyubi?— Preguntó, sonriendo fríamente.— No se puede negar que eres bastante linda.

—¿Quién...?¿Quién eres tú?— Su voz vaciló al hablar. Pensó que era increíblemente parecido a alguien, pero no supo exactamente a quién. La joven elevó la voz al final, sintiendo rabia por lo que le había pasado a Naruto, y pensando que quizás esa persona era la culpable.—¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?

—Solo le pare para que no te matara.— Dudó un poco al decir esto, sonriendo de nuevo.— Deberías de estarme agradecida, Sakura.

Se acercó a ella despacio, con pasos lentos y continuados. La chica se agarró a Naruto, algo asustada de aquel hombre. Cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Sakura, bajó una mano hasta ella y le agarró la barbilla, elevándosela.

—¿Có—Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Le preguntó ella, horrorizada por la cercanía entre ambos.

—Los demonios lo sabemos todo, pequeña Haruno.— Le dijo, y Sakura sintió un gran escalofrío. Se sumergió en aquellos ojos, y no sabiendo como, la joven se vio ahora, sumida en un mundo de oscuridad. Se encontró en un suelo de cemento, parecía una acera ya antigua. Vio que Naruto también estaba allí, a su lado. Resopló, asustada.

¿Qué se supone que era todo eso?¿Dónde los habían llevado? La chica miró la presencia que la vigilaba, aquel hombre de negro…¿Era de verdad un demonio? Dadas todas las pruebas que había visto, no podía dudar de que esos seres existían pero, ¿entonces también había ángeles? ¿Incluso Dios, Diablo y Lucifer? Se quedó difusa y shockeada, no podía asumir tanta información de golpe.¿Estaría bien Hinata? Temía por ella.

"Por favor Dios, si me escuchas protege a Hinata-Chan."- Rogó interiormente a los cielo. Pero en aquella oscuridad, el reino celeste no era visible a sus verdes pupilas. Miró a Naruto y le acarició el cabello rubio, suavemente y con cariño. El hombre de los ojos rojos, la miró una vez más y dijo:

—Ahora solo queda, esperar a mi querido hermano. —Habló, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tras esto añadió: —"Espero que traiga a la linda chica de la última vez, nos lo pasamos tan bien con ella…"

Una luz roja iluminó el lugar, haciendo que todo se sumiera en aquel halo de luz demoníaca. Un oscuro callejón se recortaba contra el lugar. Un chasquido, y una figura negra con alguien en brazos se aparecía en ese lugar. Dos sombras más le acompañaban a la espalda. La sombra se abrió paso hasta la claridad sanguínea, dejando ver a un chico atractivo, de unos diecinueve años y cabello oscuro. Sujetaba a una chica de hermosa figura y cabello negro y largo entre sus brazos, los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, y los de él relucieron como carmín. Sakura lo reconoció al instante: Era Sasuke Uchiha, el "Doctor" que les había estado dando clase aquella mañana.¿Pero por qué estaba allí?¿Quién era él en todo este asunto?

—Siento la espera, hermano._ —_ Habló fríamente la figura. Detrás de él apareció una pelirroja acompañada de un chico de cabello corto y gris.

—Veo que la has traído._ — _Sonrió el susodicho._ — Creo que ya podemos irnos, el Infierno espera por nosotros._

_Ciertamente, el callejón del Infierno esperaba por ellos._

**To be continued...**

**Nota de autora:** Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, jeje. Espero que les guste, ya que a partir de aquí comenzara a desarrollarse la segunda mitad de la historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Luna-Yang1994, HinataUchiha20, SubakunoAngelica, hyuuga-hikari, nary, Fraise Kers, Betsy-chan, Dark Amy-chan, Miyuky-san y Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuuga.** Muchas gracias a todas/os! Saludos!


	8. Promesa de venganza

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa, y algunos grupos de Heavy metal de los cuales, traduciré los títulos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos y sangrientos para mentes sensibles, lenguaje malsonante, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno. Lemon.

**Pairing:**SasuHina, NaruSakuIno, GaaTema, SuiKa, insinuación de NaruHina y quizás alguna más

**PACTO**

**Por Istharneko.**

_**Capítulo 7. Promesa de venganza.**_

_El joven de cabellos rubios se hallaba solitario en un frío y sombrío lugar que parecía ser la noche. En la inmensa oscuridad, Naruto estaba parado, quieto, viendo la negrura y sin saber que hacer. Poco a poco se comenzó, comenzó a aclarar, vislumbrándose una gran reja de metal, que se reflectaba contra su propia figura. Vio, un momento después, una enorme figura; parecía tratarse de la de un animal. El ojiazul se quedó muy quieto y temeroso. Unos pasos tras la reja le alertaron de que ese ser se dirigía hacia él, a la reja de metal. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, aquel monstruo le habló..._

"_¿Te gustó lo que hiciste, Naruto?"— Le preguntó con sorna y maliciosamente, por detrás de la verja. El rubio solo alcanzaba a disipar una sombra vaporosa.—"¿Te gustaría repetirlo?"_

"_¿Qu—Que hice?— Preguntó, temblando y sin saber a que se refería ese "animal". — "¿Quién eres?"_

"_Soy tu conciencia, tu lado oscuro"— Respondió, haciendo una mueca con el hocico, y mostrándole sus afilados colmillos en las sombras. El chico tembló de miedo, al ver a aquel ser tan escabroso No tenía manera de describirlo, no le quedaban palabras.— "¿Aún quieres saber más?"_

"_No..."— Contestó el rubio, temiéndole sin saber por qué. _

"_Entonces vete, tendrás más ocasiones para preguntarme"— Su voz sonó difusa ahora, y como si con estás palabras, hubiese hecho una especie de hechizo aquella bestia desapareció, alejando con ella la pequeña claridad de momentos atrás, y haciendo que volviese la serena oscuridad, que dominó el ambiente por completo. Naruto se sumió en ella, y por el momento no volvió a despertarse del arrasador sueño que había acaecido sobre él._

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

Por la ventana aún entraba la luz del sol de la mañana, las cortinas se movían con ligereza, producto del viento y el cristal que se hallaba abierto. El silencio era aturdidor, y se posaba en aquel lugar con insistencia. Las sábanas de las camillas y los cortinajes, estaban ahora de un tono rojo oscuro, producto de la sangre que las había salpicado momentos antes, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Un joven de vacilantes ojos aguamarina estaba arrodillado en el suelo de la embaldosado de la enfermería, un corte poco profundo se halla en su mejilla, justo debajo del ojo, y algunos rasguños y salpicaduras de aquel líquido carmesí dador de vida, manchaban y rasgaban sus ropas, haciendo conjunto con su expresión demacrada y vacía. Pero esa no era su herida más grave, ni mucho menos. En sus ojos brillaba la ira y la tristeza a partes iguales: Una rabia incontenible, y una pena acusada. Estas se encontraban quemándole, absorbiéndole el alma muy despacio.

Se giró. Kankuro estaba sentado en el suelo, con gesto desolado y los ojos muy abiertos, en estado de _shock_. Miraba a un punto fijo con una expresión de nada en el rostro. El silencio era opresor y crispado, ninguno de los dos osaba hablar. Todo lo que había causado aquello era esa estúpida misión que "ellos" les habían encomendado... Se quiso girar para donde se yacía Temari, pero le fue imposible, ya que una amargura indescriptible se adueñó de su ser. No, no podía verla en ese estado, y menos a ella.

Pero él era Sabaku no Gaara, al que todos temían. No podía ser cobarde, así que se giró. ¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba, ¿por qué precisamente a ella? La había matado, ese desgraciado había acabado con su vida.

Ahora ella se encontraba ahí tirada, muerta. Y él no tendría reparo en matar a ese mal—nacido la próxima vez que se le diera la oportunidad. Pero haber acabado con su vida no era lo más importante, lo más importante era qué, con él, también se había llevado el alma de su hermana a los infiernos. Sin duda ese demonio sería extinguido, extirpado de todos los planos por el resto de sus días, se arrepentiría cien mil veces de su asesinato, y lo pagaría en su propio Hades, sufriendo los miles de castigos a los que un demonio pudiera someterse, pues aquello que había hecho era impagable: Se la había robado, y ahora él tenía que matarle con sus propias manos.

El rostro sonriente de la joven pasó fugazmente por su mente, como una espada envenenada traspasa el corazón de la presa. Quería clavarse de rodillas en el suelo, echarse a llorar, pero bien sabía que eso era imposible para él, pues ante todo debía conservar el talante ante su otro hermano, mostrar frialdad en el asunto. Caminó con pasos lentos y seguros hasta una de las camas, y tomó la única sábana que estaba casi completamente limpia, sin manchas de sangre. Avanzó hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Temari, y la cubrió, sin mirar ese hermoso rostro que lo llenaba de tristeza. Recordó vagamente lo que había ocurrido minutos antes...

**Flash Back**

La profunda llama que había aparecido en el cuarto, desapareció en cuanto ese ser hubo abandonado el plano astral en el que se encontraba. Hinata miró asustada a los recién llegados, temblando ligeramente al notar la presencia del doctor. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro también observaron a los recién llegados, pero en la expresión de ellos no se veía ni una gota de miedo, estaban en poses defensivas, dispuestos a luchar. Los otros tres se adentraron en la sala, y la morena pudo divisar a la chica del pelo rojo, a la que había descubierto aquel mismo día, en la enfermería haciendo "cositas" con el chico que ahora la acompañaba. ¿Qué pasaba, por qué estaban ellos en ese lugar y en ese momento exacto? La Hyuuga no entendía mucho, dado que aquellos últimos tres días habían sido horribles para ella, y ahora esto.

Los hechos sucedieron aceleradamente, tanto así, que la joven no pudo ver mucho de lo que pasaba. En un momento, Temari y la chica del pelo rojo,

—Karin—, se estaban peleando, al igual que Suigetsu y Kankuro, que habían comenzado una lucha de patadas y puñetazos al más puro estilo callejero. Sasuke miraba a Gaara y éste le sonreía, provocándole e incitándole a comenzar una pelea. El otro respondió con una sonrisa macabra. Fue el pelirrojo quién se lanzó a atacarle primero, pero no sabía que había cometido un error con esta decisión, ni tampoco entreveía la conclusión a la que todo llegaría finalmente. Temari, viéndose atacada por la chica de los lentes, le hizo la zancadilla, tirándola al suelo bruscamente. Consecuente, se colocó en su espalda a horcajadas, y le sujetó los brazos por detrás, imposibilitándola de realizar cualquier movimiento. Finalmente, y con un golpe seco en la nuca, dejó inconsciente a la pelirroja y se levantó, bufando.

—¡Buff! —Comentó, más para sí que para los demás.— Ha sido difícil.

—¡Temari, ayuda!— Gritó ahora el de las marcas en la cara, viendo que su hermana se había desocupado.

—¡Allá voy!— Exclamó Temari, con gravedad, al ver la situación de su hermano. Corrió hacia su hermano y comenzó a pelear con el peligris.

Kankuro estaba teniendo más problemas para deshacerse de su oponente: Suigetsu repartía patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, quitando las posibilidades que ambos chicos tenían para golpear. Después de mucho batallar con Suigetsu, ambos tomaron la estrategia de atacar cada uno por un lado, —la chica de las cuatro coletas se pondría detrás, y el hombre de negro justo delante.— Comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, sin descanso, agotando poco a poco sus fuerzas...

Al otro lado, y con no menos dificultad, el chico de ojos aguamarina y el de pupilas rojas, luchaban sin descanso. Sasuke esquivaba a Gaara, con insultante superioridad. No decía nada, ni siquiera abría la boca para reírse de él. Únicamente, sonreía con un deje de maldad en los labios. Hinata lo observaba todo como hipnotizada, persiguiendo cada movimiento, cada pequeño detalle que en ocasiones, conseguía capturar con su vista. Todo era extraño, muy extraño para ella. ¿Por qué peleaban, por ella? Sabía que sus preguntas no tenían respuesta, al menos de momento.

La pelea entre Kankuro, Suigetsu y Temari, parecía tomar un rumbo fatídico, ya que Karin comenzaba a despertar de su inconsciencia y no tardaría en unirse al su amante. La joven, aún en su lejanía, pudo percibir la puntiaguda dentadura que mostró el chico cuándo sonrió, viendo a la pelirroja levantarse e ir a ayudarle con esos dos. Se asustó un poco, ¿cómo se podían tener dientes tan afilados? Observó como peleaban acaloradamente durante un rato más, en el que Kankuro fue derrotado, y tirado contra el suelo, con ademán furioso. Temari se vio entre la espada y la pared, ya que ella también estaba cansada y con algunos rasguños en su piel. Se tiró para los lados, esquivando con extrema lentitud los ataques que le lanzaban aquellos dos. En uno de ellos, no pudo moverse más y cayó al suelo, dolorida y sangrando. Miró como luchaba su otro hermano y sonrió interiormente: Sabía que él podría con su oponente.

A la joven ojiblanca le hubiese gustado hacer algo, pero además de que no contaba con las habilidades necesarias para la lucha, estaba atada por los pies, — las manos había conseguido desatárselas momentos atrás.— por lo tanto no podía caminar ni moverse demasiado. Lo observaba todo impaciente, no sabiendo que iba a pasar después. No podía descifrar el futuro, pero esperaba no muriera nadie. Creía que con ver dos muertos en dos días, sería suficiente.

Pero sin embargo, una llamarada roja y naranja no se hizo esperar, y Gaara salió volando para un lado, para ir a ensartarse contra la pared izquierda de la enfermería, que se quebró al golpearse. La rubia abrió la boca asustada y Hinata cerró los ojos, viendo como el pelirrojo bajaba por la pared, mostrando una cara compungida e irritada por el dolor, y la sangre, que bajaba junto a él por la blanca superficie. El moreno de ojos granate, se acercó a él, sacando una extraña y alargada daga con raros y hermosos gravados en la hoja, y un mango de plata, con minerales y piedras preciosas incrustados en él. Se lanzó hacia el chico, pero Temari, al ver las intenciones del pelinegro, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó pesadamente y corrió hacía ellos, ignorando el grito desesperado de Kankuro porqué no fuera.

—¡Hermana, es peligroso!— Exclamó, cansinamente.— ¡Déjale a Gaara eso!

—Te dije que no soy una muñeca de cristal que se pueda romper.— Exclamó la joven, desde lejos.— ¡Estúpido!— Agregó esto último, remarcándolo y sonriéndole.

La joven corrió a toda velocidad hacia el pelirrojo, poniéndose entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y el de Gaara, e impidiendo que el primero se acercase al otro. Se situó en pose defensiva, a tiempo de ver una remarcada sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. La chica se asustó un poco, y segundos después, lo vio acercarse aún más a ella, empuñando aquella arma filosa y puntiaguda, sumamente rara. Cuándo estuvo demasiado cerca, Gaara abrió los ojos levemente de su momentánea inconciencia, y viendo a Temari en su radar de alcance, su tez adquirió un matiz hosco, y la oscuridad se apoderó de él. Se intentó levantar, pero algo dolía en su interior.

—¡Temari, apártate!— Exclamó él, con miedo en la voz. La chica se giró con enfado por unos momentos y habló muy rápidamente:

—No voy a dejar que... — No acabó la frase, él al fin se pudo levantar para ayudarla, pero era demasiado tarde.— Gaara...

Hinata, que estaba en uno de los lados, pudo ver claramente, como el puñal se hundía en la carne de la chica, haciendo que una gran mancha de sangre se comenzara a divisar en su vestido. Reprimió un grito de horror. La mano del hombre de ojos de fuego, se posó sobre la curvilínea cintura de la joven, que se amarró al dueño de aquel arma por su vestimenta, clavando ligeramente las uñas con rabia, en su pecho. El hombre la empujó más contra sí, haciendo que un grito de la rubia resonase en la enfermería. Temari sintió como el puñal se retorcía en su vientre, matándola y desangrándola poco a poco.

—Esto te pasó... — Susurró el hombre en su oído, hablando por primera vez en el rato que llevaban allí.— Por entrometida.

Finalizó, soltando su cintura y empujándola hacía dónde estaba Gaara, medio levantado. Éste clavó sus ojos en la escena, tomando rápidamente a su hermana de los hombros para que no se golpease contra el suelo. Lo sujetó con firmeza, y lo dejó en el suelo delicadamente, notando como su alma aún permanecía en el cuerpo, ella le miró con sus ojos azulados y doloridos, aunque con una extraña esperanza en ellos. Kankuro lo veía todo desde su posición, sorprendido y sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedó con un shock enorme al comprender que a su hermana le quedaban pocas horas de vida. El resto del grupo se quedo callado, mirando la rara escena. Kankuro no lo aceptaba, ni lo aceptaría. A su lado, oyó la voz de la joven pelirroja, que también observaba la situación con pesadez.

—Nuestro amo es indescifrable.— Dijo la chica, con un tono de pena, por lo que había visto.— Nunca se sabe lo que tiene en la cabeza.

—Él es así, Karin.— Agregó Suigetsu. – Con el tiempo aprenderás a comprenderle.

—Si, pero igualmente siento pena por ellos dos.— Explicó la chica.— No eran peligrosos, ¿Por qué tuvo que matarla?

—A veces pienso que me crucé con un ángel en vez de un demonio.— Rió el peligris.— Tienes que aprender a ser menos compasiva, pequeña.

—No puedo evitarlo, soy así, tonto.— Contestó ella, de manera práctica.

La discusión siguió, pero sin embargo, en el otro lado de la habitación los hecho se sucedían de una manera bastante diferente. Temari, a punto de abandonar esta tierra para siempre, miraba a su hermano con serenidad. No podía hablar demasiado, pero tomó la decisión de decirle algo a Gaara.

—Me voy a morir, hermanito.— Habló débilmente, con tristeza impresa en la voz.— Pensé que sería más tarde..

—No vas a morir.— Finalizó el pelirrojo, sin nadie que contradijese sus palabras.

—En el mundo humano, si mueres ya no puedes revivir... – Habló, escupiendo sangre por la boca.— Deberías... Saberlo.

—No hables cosas inútiles.— Ordenó el chico, con los ojos muy abiertos.— Guarda tus energías.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de serenarse, cuándo notó que una mano temblorosa se posaba en su mejilla. –Dile a la abuela que la quiero mucho, también díselo a Kankuro.— Agregó ella.— Voy a estar... protegiéndolos... — Gaara tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla, pero el pulso dejo de batir. Gaara abrió los ojos aún más, y vio aquellos ojos azules, extinguidos ahora de toda vida. Dejo su mano cuidadosamente sobre su pecho, y cerró sus párpados delicadamente.

Hinata se quedó estática. Aquella chica había muerto ante sus ojos, nadie pudo hacer nada por salvar su vida, ¿por qué? Volvió a ver a Temari levantarse, pero sin embargo su cuerpo seguía en el suelo, sin vida. Un momento... ¿¡Cómo diablos era eso posible?! La chica que estaba de pie era Temari, se miraba extrañada las manos, y un aura de luz extraña la rodeaba, miraba la situación entre sorprendida y asustada. Parecía preguntarse ¿qué es lo que había pasado o por qué estaba en esa situación? Pero nadie podía explicárselo, ya que cuándo se acercó a Gaara y lo sacudió, éste no le hizo ningún caso, y siguió mirando shockeado el cuerpo de ella tendido en el suelo. Luego se acercó a Kankuro, y sucedió lo mismo. Pareció maldecir por lo bajo, hasta que reparó en la curiosa mirada de Hinata.

La morena lo sabía, pero inciertamente no quería creerlo: Esa era el alma de Temari, su espíritu. No quería reconocerlo, la vería, y la recién fallecida chica, se acercó a ella y con total normalidad, comenzó a preguntarle:

—Oye, ya que tú si puedes verme, ¿podrías explicarme que diablos hago aquí?— Preguntó, y luego siguió con una gran manada de preguntas:—También podrías explicarme, ¿por qué nadie me ve? o, ¿ Qué es esa luz que brilla ahí?

—N—No lo sé.— Respondió tímidamente.— Pero, yo creo que estás muerta. – Soltó esto sin medir las consecuencia, con lo que la rubia puso expresión de susto.

Al verla hablar sola, algunas personas de la sala la miraron raro, entre ellas Karin, Suigetsu y el propio Kankuro. Temari la miró expresivamente, con el ceño fruncido y torciendo una mueca de disgusto. Finalmente, se sentó al lado de ella y volvió a hablar.

—¿Y por qué solo tú, puedes verme?— Preguntó, y la miró reprobatoriamente.— Acaso... – Puso cara de tristeza.

—No tengo respuesta a eso.— Respondió la chica, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Y ahora quién cuidará de ellos?— Se lamentó Temari, mirando al pelirrojo.— Gaara... Kankuro... Gaara es mi hermanastro pero sabe que no lo amo como a un hermano, y Kankuro es mi hermanito pequeño. Sé que no van a estar bien sin mí.

—N—No creo que deban preocuparte.— Dijo Hinata esperanzada.— Ellos seguramente encontrarán la forma de superarlo Temari, no te preocupes. Debes seguir esa luz.— La chica señaló un punto en concreto, donde aquella luz parecía residir. Sin embargo, ella no podía verla, pero si podía notar su calor.

—Yo... ¡Yo debo permanecer con ellos!— Exclamó. Se quedó callada, yendo para el chico de ojos aguamarina.

La ojiblanca la miró sorprendida y asustada, ya que había divisado, — momentos después de que se levantará—, que Sasuke torcía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. En ese instante en que la rubia se acercaba a su hermano, la joven estudiante pudo ver como con su mano, el Uchiha hacía varios sellos extraños, y divisó, horrorizada, que un extraño círculo comenzaba a formarse en el aire. Se creó un círculo rojizo, que se asemejaba a una estrella de cinco puntas. Unas negras y pequeñas manos comenzaron a surgir del signo, avanzando hacia el espíritu, que se asustó y retrocedió hasta su el pelirrojo Gaara. Pero sin embargo, las pequeñas extremidades la agarraron.

—¡N—No lo hagas!— Gritó Hinata desde un lado, viendo como la rubia se retorcía de dolor ante aquellas manos, que la absorbían poco a poco. El ambiente se crispó, haciendo que Gaara tomase el cuerpo de la rubia, y se alejara de allí lo más rápido posible.— ¡No hagas eso con el espíritu de Temari!

El ojiverde, sujetando el cuerpo de de su hermana, abrió los ojos conmocionado con las palabras de aquella chiquilla. ¿Ella veía el alma de Temari?¿Ese sujeto le estaba haciendo daño? Dejó el cadáver de su hermana en el suelo, y corrió hacía Hinata.

—¿Dónde está ella?— Preguntó, confuso.—¿La puedes ver?

—Allí.— La joven, atada y sin poder moverse, le señaló al punto en el que estaba Sasuke, y él, avanzó hasta allí sin dudar.— "Sálvala."— Finalizó Hinata, con un pensamiento.

El joven pelirrojo se acercó al moreno, pero fue impedido, ya que con un solo movimiento de mano, el otro lo lanzó a la otra punta de la sala y lo hizo estrellarse nuevamente contra una pared. El chico volvió a la carga, con una expresión fiera en el rostro, pero al acercarse, nuevamente sucedió lo mismo que las dos veces anteriores. La Hyuuga observó todos los desesperados intentos que hacía el joven para intentar salvar el alma de su hermana, pero ninguno fue eficiente.

Fue entonces cuándo la joven tomó una decisión. Se comenzó a arrastrar hasta los pies de aquel demonio y en cuanto estuvo un poco cerca, casi a un milímetro de rozarle, la joven tomó uno de sus pies, y se sujetó fuertemente.

—¡Por favor, para!— Rogó, haciendo que el demonio bajara la vista hacia ella.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, Hinata?— Preguntó, sonriendo, y con un tono de voz muy frío.

—Su alma es pura y hermosa, no tienes derecho a mancillarla.— Respondió la joven, creyendo que ese no sería un buen argumento para un ente demoníaco.— ¡Te lo ruego!

— Que me ofreces a cambio, — Comenzó decir, para luego a cambiar en una pregunta: — ¿tu alma?

Hinata tembló ante la propuesta. Entregar su alma a Sasuke, seguramente sería su perdición. En las películas de Hollywood no lo pintaban como algo seguro. –No — Respondió su voz temblorosa.

—¿Entonces, pequeña?— Preguntó sonriéndole. Hinata tembló, y algunas lágrimas se escurrieron, al oír llorar a Temari, en un intento vano por escapar de aquellas manos que la retenían.

Finalmente pareció callar, y la morena elevó la vista, viendo como una especie de cuarzo blanco caía en el suelo. El hombre se agachó, y lo tomó, sopesándolo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsita roja de cuero. La abrió e introdujo la piedra en ella. Entonces miró a Hinata, escrutándola. Se puso en cuclillas, y retiró la mano de la chica de sus pies, sosteniéndola por la cintura y elevándola sin demasiada dificultad, tras esto la colocó a su espalda. La joven no osó golpearle, ya que un miedo insano había aparecido en ella, ante aquel tórrido calor que emanaba ese cuerpo masculino. Gaara estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente por los golpes recibidos, y Kankuro estaba tumbado, sangrando y con varias heridas abiertas, incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Hinata, a pesar de que ellos la habían intentado herir, soltó un suspiro de tristeza. No se imaginaba como lo pasarían tras la muerte de su hermana, sobretodo el chico pelirrojo. Suspiró en los brazos de ese hombre, sintió el extremo dolor por Temari, Kankuro, Gaara... A pesar de haberla querido mancillar, ellos no podían ser tratado así. Esa chica, Temari, era buena, su aura lo denotaba. Sus sentimientos eran hermosos, pero entonces... ¿Cómo un ser demoníaco se atrevía a quedarse con su alma? Sintió rabia ante este pensamiento, y un odio corrosivo, y que jamás había experimentado, se coló en su corazón y lo compungió, al tiempo que en ese arranque de ira, golpeaba la espalda del demonio e intentaba bajar de allí, como fuese.

—¡Bájame!— Gritó. Era un extraño sentimiento el que sentía en ese preciso momento. Odio, odio y más odio.— ¡Suéltame!— No podía sollozar, debía ser fuerte.

Entonces él la soltó, y Hinata cayó al suelo de cabeza, golpeándose ésta al caer al suelo. El mundo se volvió negro para la ojiblanca, que no supo nada más, hasta horas después...

El joven demonio la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta la puerta, dónde demandó a sus dos acompañantes, —Suigetsu y Karin.— que le siguieran, y juntos, finalmente desaparecieron por ella, no dejando rastro de su existéncia en el momento en que la cruzaron. Gaara despertó unos minutos después...

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

El chico apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Miraba al horizonte por la ventana, ignorando a su hermano, que estaba tras él. Lo oyó removerse en el suelo, y finalmente levantarse. Se quedó parado un rato, mirando al mismo sitio que el pelirrojo. Tras un tiempo así, habló:

—Sabes, aún recuerdo cuándo me reñía.— Comenzó serenamente Kankuro. Su tono fue bajando hasta convertirse en un sollozo ahogado.— Extraño sus gritos.— Pronunció, entre las lágrimas que ahora se escurrían por sus mejillas.

Gaara no pudo verlo, ya que no se giró en ningún momento. Mantenía su rostro endurecido, con las facciones sujetas y serenas, denotando la represión interior a la que se estaba sometiendo.

—Vamos a ir a buscarla. — Dijo, sin esperar que nadie le contradijese.— Así que no llores, sé un hombre.

—Hermano... —Le miró gravemente.— ¿Te refieres a bajar al Inframundo?

—Exactamente.— Afirmó el pelirrojo.

—Pero sabes que los de arriba no lo permitirán.— Dijo, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.— Ellos...

—Ellos no pintan nada en este asunto.— Habló Gaara secamente, girándose hacía su hermano.— Y si me intentan detener, los mataré.— Tras estas palabras, le echó una furibunda mirada al chico de negro.

—No voy a discutir contigo, hermano.— Finalizó Kankuro.

—Entonces, ¿piensas ayudarme a traer a nuestra hermana?— Preguntó el de ojos aguamarina, cambiando bruscamente el tema de conversación.

—Sabes que sí.— Respondió el chico.— A pesar de ser una locura, lo haré por ella.

—Es una promesa de venganza.— Habló el joven Gaara, haciendo una mueca con la boca, y simulando una sonrisa.

Kankuro no dijo nada, y ambos hermanos, sellaron su pacto con un apretón de manos. Tras esto, Gaara puso un pie en el alfeizar de la ventana y desapareció en el aire. Kankuro le siguió, con el cadáver de Temari entre sus brazos. Las cortinas siguieron ondeando cuándo ellos se hubieron ido, y las camas cubiertas de sangre, quedaron en aquella habitación solitaria, en la que habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

**To be continued...**

¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? Recién acabó este capítulo y os lo he querido subir lo más rápido posible, para que podáis leerlo ) He visto que más personas se han animado a leer el fic, y eso me agrada muchísimo. Me alegró que os esté gustando, y me alegra sobremanera poder leer vuestras opiniones, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias. Debo dar gracias, especialmente a: **ania.coug, Yuki118, hinatauchiha20, SubakunoAngelica, Dark Amy—chan, luz estrella, Luna—Yang1994, nary, Betsy—chan y hyuuga—hikari**! Teneis suerte de que os haya puesto actualización rápida y encima larga (Me quedó de diez hojas en el word o.o), ya que ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir ) Saludos!


	9. Vodka, ira y dolor

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. Algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa, y algunos grupos de Heavy metal de los cuales, traduciré los títulos.

**Advertencia****:** Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos y sangrientos para mentes sensibles, lenguaje malsonante, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno. Lemon.

**Pairing:** SasuHina, NaruSakuIno, GaaTema, SuiKa, insinuación de NaruHina y quizás alguna más

**PACTO**

_**Por Istharneko.**_

_**Capítulo 8. Vodka, ira y dolor**_

El día ya no era tan soleado, unos nubarrones de tormenta, se veían por las ventanas de aquella habitación. Nubes de la desgracia, que en aquel lugar había acontecido. Los alumnos restantes se habían ido a sus casas, las sirenas de la policía dejaron de sonar en un rato más, aunque tiempo antes, los coches y las ambulancias, no paraban de ir y venir a la escuela, transportando los cadáveres de los fallecidos al hospital. La televisión lo decía, el periódico del día siguiente, relataría los escalofriantes hechos, que habían ocurrido ese día.

Yuuhi Kurenai se sentó en la butaca de su despacho, bebiendo un vaso de Vodka y con la vista fija en el cuadro qué estaba enganchado en la pared, aunque por supuesto no estaba mirando eso. Simplemente pensaba, estaba impresionada, sin palabras; Cuándo había visto las runas y cascotes en el pasillo, junto a un líquido de tono rojizo, se había asustado, pero lo había echo mucho más al ver el dantesco espectáculo en esa clase, qué tiempo atrás había estado llena de alumnos sonrientes, jóvenes y con toda una vida por delante. Aunque esas vidas, jamás serían consumadas, ahora ellos estaban muertos. Seguramente, los alumnos comenzarían a llamarla el aula maldita, y correrían extraños rumores, maldiciones infundadas... Cuándo había entrado al aula, había divisado la sangre, los colgajos de piel de los que algún día, habían sido sus alumnos: Les había dado clase, tutoría, incluso había visto sus fracasos, sus sonrisas, sus malos momentos.

**¿Ahora tan solo eran eso, trozos de piel? **

Recordó qué se lo había preguntado a sí misma miles de veces, y no había hallado demasiadas respuestas acertadas. Su rostro estaba sereno cuándo vio a Asuma allí tirado. Ese buen hombre, con el que había estado saliendo unos meses antes, estaba tirado en el suelo, desangrado, sin corazón. ¿Quién?¿Quién había cometido semejante acto atroz?¿Quién había osado quebrar su vida, y la de las demás personas que allí se hallaban? Hinata, Naruto, todos... ¿Qué les diría a sus padres?¿Qué cara les pondría? Sus rojizos ojos no podían derramar lágrimas. Al menos no por ahora. Tenía que hacer demasiadas cosas: Reconocimiento de cadáveres de los niños, avisos de padres... Tragarse las lágrimas era la mejor opción. Pero solo por ahora. Lloraría cuándo se sintiese preparada para hacerlo.

Oyó pasos, y el sonido de la puerta de su despacho al abrirse. Un hombre con aspecto el pelo blanco y una mascarilla negra cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro, entró, en completo silencio.

—Buenos días — Habló el recién llegado.— ¿La señorita Kurenai Yuuhi?

—"Buenos, serán para usted."— Pensó la mujer, con una sonrisa amarga. Tras esto, dijo en un tono poco halagador: — Soy yo, ¿Qué desea?

— Soy el inspector Hatake – El hombre rebuscó en su chaqueta, sacando una placa identificativa.— Quisiera hablar con usted, sobre lo acontecido hoy.

—Esta bien.— Respondió Yuuhi. Le señaló con la mirada un asiento, y el hombre hizo amago de sentarse.— Póngase cómodo.

Después de que el policía quedase de pie, rechazando el asiento, que tan amablemente Kurenai le había ofrecido, hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que ella siguió apurando su vaso de alcohol, y él se limitó a mirar los cuadros que había repartidos por toda la sala, esperando el momento adecuado de hablar. Después de unos momentos en que la profesora lo miró, el buen hombre comenzó a hablar con tono sereno.

—¿Podría relatarme los hechos?— Ordenó, más que preguntó el inspector. La mujer lo miró nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no se sienta?— Preguntó, fastidiada. – Me pone nerviosa.

—Perdón. – Respondió, y tomó asiento rápidamente. El hombre cerraba sus ojos en una muda sonrisa, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.—¿Ahora me podría explicar?

— Muy bien. – Dijo bruscamente— Vine a las diez a la escuela, ya que hoy tenía una visita con el doctor.— Comenzó a relatar la mujer, inexpresivamente.— Cuándo llegué, noté muchísimo silencio, entonces entré a mi despacho, como cada día... Al cabo de unos minutos oí una gran explosión. Me quedé aquí por unos minutos... No era capaz de pensar con claridad, decidí salir, y fui hasta la clase de primero.— La mujer frunció el ceño, antes de explicar lo que seguía.— Lo siguiente que ví, fue la clase destrozada y sin pared, la sangre, las ventanas rotas, y...

—Prosiga, por favor.— Se limitó a decir el peliblanco, mirando a la mujer, como si escuchar ese tipo de relatos fuese cosa de cada día.

—Sí... – Respondió. Parecía que a cada minuto, su tensión se acrecentaba más. — El profesor Asuma estaba, tirado en el suelo, muerto. Luego, me dirigí a mi despacho y les llamé.

—¿Eso es todo?— Preguntó Hatake, interesado.

La mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido, amargada de aquel insensible inspector de policía. ¿Acaso todos los polis tenían que ser así? Realmente el día iba mal, muy mal. Cogió la botella de Vodka del suelo, donde anteriormente la había dejado, y se sirvió otro vaso. Luego habló, con un tono demasiado irónico:

—¿Más?¿Quiere que le describa, como la sangre descendía de los trocitos de mis alumnos?— Preguntó la mujer llena de coraje.—¿O, cómo le habían cercenado el corazón al profesor Asuma?

—...— Hubo un silencio bastante opresor, en el que Hatake, cerró los ojos, comprensivo.— Entiendo que se sienta así ahora, no es fácil ver tantas muertes seguidas.

—¿Qué entiende, usted?— Le retó la profesora, molesta y amargada.— ¿Va a tener que llamar a las familias de los alumnos?¿Va a tener que soportar el llanto de esos padres, el dolor de esas familias?

—Quizás no, pero sé que el alcohol no ayudará.— Dijo, de nuevo con los ojos sonrientes, y señalando la botella sobre la mesa. Con un ágil movimiento, la tomó con una de sus manos.— ¿Dónde están los aseos?

—A la derecha hay unos... – Trató de decir, antes de darse cuenta de lo que él, estaba a punto de hacer.—...Privados, ¿¡Eh, que hace?!

El peliblanco se fue hacía donde la mujer le había dicho que estaban los lavabos, vaciando la botella en el fregadero; Kurenai oyó el líquido, escabulléndose por el agujero del fregadero, no se podía mover de su asiento de la impresión. El hombre volvió al poco rato, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, y volvió a tomar asiento con naturalidad.

—¿Tiene algo más que contarme?— Preguntó, serenamente, dejando el envase vacío, nuevamente encima de la mesa.

—¿¡Por qué mierda has hecho eso?!— Estaba exaltada, ese definitivamente, no era ni sería un buen día.—¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Un inspector de policía que puede detenerla, si va bebida — Dijo ahora, en tono amenazante.— Tengo entendido que tiene coche, así que podría caerle una multa.— Dijo esto, sonriendo aún más.

Kurenai se paró, mirando profundamente al hombre. Se fijo en su propio comportamiento, era inviable en una dama enojarse por algo tan contraproducente, así que decidió hablar con más calma y sosiego, aunque en sus palabras se denotaba rabia.

—Disculpe, siento mi comportamiento.— Arregló la situación, sentándose mejor en el asiento, arreglándose el pelo, y aplanándose la superficie de la falda, con sus delicados dedos.— Debe entender, que aún estoy pasmada por lo que ví, y que realmente no me lo creo.

—La entiendo bien.— Agregó él, comprensivo.— Es uno de los homicidios más horribles con los que me encontré.

—¿Homicidio?— Peguntó, sorprendida.— ¿Un asesinato?

—Sí, no hay ningún foco de explosión, y las heridas de los cuerpos que hemos hallado en los cuerpos, estás echas por garras.— Explicó el hombre.— No se tiene demasiada constancia de lo que hizo estallar de esa manera la clase. Aún se tiene que especificar, qué és lo que ocasionó la explosión.

—Ya veo.— La profesora cerró los ojos, apenada.— Espero que esclarezcan pronto, quién ocasionó las muertes.— Dijo Kurenai, por toda respuesta.

— Le cuento esto, porqué usted es una de las encargadas de la escuela. En cuanto sepamos algo, se lo haremos saber.— Dijo Hatake, seriamente y con confianza. Se levantó, dispuesto a irse.— Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita Kurenai.

—Gracias. – Dijo la maestra y antes de que se marchase, le tendió una mano. Él se la estrechó sin demasiado reparo.

Hatake se marchó, dejando a una Kurenai, sola y pensativa. Después de un tiempo recostada en su silla, se dirigió al teléfono, comenzando a marcar un número, de una agenda, justo al lado de éste. Su arduo trabajo de llamar casa por casa, a los padres de los alumnos fallecidos, comenzaba así. Pero sin embargo, antes encontró un papel blanco, doblado cuidadosamente sobre su mesa. La desdobló y leyó:

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Investigador privado**

**Teléfono:** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Llámeme si recuerda cualquier cosa más."

—¡Bah!— Recitó Kurenai.— Hombres...

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

Yamanaka Ino estaba aletargada, shockeada, escandalizada, extrañada, pasmada. No sabia qué diablos había pasado, ¿qué había ocurrido? Se lo preguntaba, porqué no había visto nada después de desmayarse. Huir, eso fue lo único que hizo, después de recuperar la conciencia y ver aquel espanto: Sakura, quizás muerta, estaba postrada en el suelo, y Naruto convertido en una bestia... ¿Por qué ese era Naruto, no? Eso estaba decidido, pero... ¿Cómo había podido convertirse en esa cosa, y peor, qué era ese ser?¿Un demonio, un animal, una bestia? La sangre, todo ese líquido carmesí, ¿qué mierda era?

La rubia, con el cabello recogido en una cola alta, estaba en su cuarto. Recién había llegado a casa, y no podía parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que se había visto envuelta, esa matanza tan horrible. Las ventanas de su cuarto estaban cerradas, la cama echa, las sillas en su sitio, y ella estaba sentada en el suelo, agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos y temblando a más no poder. No podía evitar temer, ¿Ante algo así, a que podía atenerse, vendría a por ella esa cosa?¿Y Sakura?¿Por qué no la había ayudado, por qué había huido sin hacer nada?

"Eres una cobarde, Ino" – Se dijo, en sus pensamientos.— "Siempre lo serás"

Pero, ¿Y si la culpaban? Bah, eso era imposible. Ella no podría haber echo tal barbaridad, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ese acto propio de locos. Naruto... Ese rubio si estaba loco. Había sido él, estaba agarrando a Asuma cuándo lo vio. Ino sabía, que aquel profesor era el que le hacía la vida imposible cuándo era más pequeño, así que tenía motivos, y de sobra para matarlo. ¿Pero, por qué a los demás?¿Qué le había entrado?¿Y por qué se había convertido en ese horrible monstruo, dónde estaba el Naruto de hacía unas horas?

El sonido de la puerta de su casa al abrirse, la alertó de que su padre había llegado. A él era a quién más veía, su madre se la pasaba viajando, ya que tenía un empleo como guía turística, que le aportaba bastantes ingresos. Su padre era un humilde florero, había heredado las tienda de sus progenitores al morir estos. Ella le solía ayudar bastante, preparando ramos y escogiéndo flores. Se preguntaba que hacía allí tan pronto, quizás se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la escuela. Debía ser eso. Se levantó de su posición y se puso en pie, dispuesta a bajar, pero oyó pasos cerca de su habitación, y el pomo de su puerta giró, abriéndose y revelando la presencia del recién llegado.

—Joder, Chouji.— Dijo la rubia, que ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta al entrar éste.— Me has asustado.

—Lo siento Ino, me enteré de lo que pasó en el colegio. – Habló. Los ojos castaños de él, la miraban interrogantes.— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... — Respondió.— Me asusté y vine corriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándose. Chouji era el repartidor de la floristería, se encargaba de hacer los repartos de pedidos de flores por las casas. Tenía dos años más que ella y había finalizado la secundaria, quedándose en el negocio familiar. Ino lo conocía desde pequeña, ya que fue su amigo de la infancia. Ahora era una de las personas en quien más confiaba, y solía contárselo todo.

—¿Quieres una tila?— Preguntó el joven, mirándola nuevamente.— Estás temblando.

—Estoy bien.— Habló, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle sin saber porqué.— Estoy muy bien.

—¿Ino?— Preguntó el chico, con rostro inocente y asustado.— Tranquil...

El castaño no pudo acabar de hablar, pues la joven no pudo contenerse más, y se le abrazó, llorando en su pecho. Chouji, lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí parado, devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole el cabello, tratando de calmarla poco a poco, y dejando que se desahogara. Quizás más tarde podrían hablar, sobre lo que había pasado.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kurenai se dirigía a casa de Hikari Hyuuga, la madre de Hinata. Había preferido avisarla por teléfono de que iría, tenía que darle muy malas noticias. Verdaderamente, no sabía como iba a decirle, que su hija estaba muerta, y qué ya nunca más, iba a volver a su casa. Las investigaciones para hallar al culpable del asesinato, ni siquiera habían empezado, así que no podían estar seguros de nada, y lo peor, es qué eso conllevaría días, semanas, incluso meses. Condujo el automóvil hasta la calle en la que la familia Hyuuga vivía, y lo estacionó en el aparcamiento libre, justo en la acera dónde estaba la valla de entrada. Salió, cerro el coche con la llave, y se encaminó hacía la puerta, dónde llamó una vez al timbre.

En un momento, respondió una voz joven de mujer, ligeramente asustada y temblorosa. Era la madre de la chiquilla. La mujer la hizo pasar, y abrió la puerta de entrada. No dijeron nada hasta que ambas no estuvieron en la sala de estar, dónde, con las manos temblorosas, Hikari le ofreció un té a la profesora. La mujer lo rechazó y la hizo sentarse en el silloncito de la salita.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?— Preguntó la madre, nerviosa.—¿Es sobre Hina—chan?

—Sí.— Habló la mujer de ojos rojos, con pesar.— No sé si te enteraste por las noticias, pero hoy en la escuela, hubo una fuerte explosión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yuuhi?— Preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos, y aún más temblorosa.

—Que Hina—chan, podría haber estado... – Se le quebró la voz. — Está... Ella, ha... Ha fallecido.— Terminó la frase, con un tono comedido.

La mujer se la quedó mirando, pasmada. Estaba claro que se encontraba en estado de shock postraumático, solo hacía falta mirarle la expresión desencajada, que se estaba formando en su rostro. Kurenai le dio un abrazo confortador, sin embargo Hikari se quedó endurecida, clavada en el sillón. Después de un largo rato así, y qué ambas se separaran, la Hyuuga habló:

—Ella no puede estar muerta.— Estaba serena, no había una gota de indecisión en su voz.

—Hikari... – Comenzó en tono comprensivo, más ella la interrumpió.

—No lo entiendes, ella no esta muerta, lo sé.— Dijo, abriendo sus ojos perlados. – No la ví, no se despidió.

—Hikari, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, — Dijo la morena, entendiéndola. – Pero debes...

—Yo... Yo no la vi.— Dijo la mujer, apenada, interrumpiéndola una vez más.

—Vamos, Hikari. Es normal que estés así.— La consoló Kurenai.

La mujer de piel pálida y ojos plateados, bajó la mirada, y, poco a poco, se fue levantando de su asiento, ante la mirada triste de Yuuhi. Ésta se levantó después de ella, espaciadamente. Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, mirando al suelo. Kurenai sentía comprensión, a ella también le dolía la muerte de Hinata. Pero, sin duda alguna, a la que más le dolía era a Hikari, ya que era la verdadera madre de esa niña.

—Debe ser.— Dijo con pesadez, la ojiblanca, su tono había cambiado a uno extraño y hostil. — Mejor que te marches, entonces...

—Esta bien.— Respondió la morena, furibunda.— Cualquier cosa, llámame por favor.

La mujer no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo en pie, justo al lado del sillón, oyendo los pasos de su amiga dirigiéndose a la puerta. Consecuentemente, sintió en sus oídos, el abrir y cerrarse la entrada. La casa se quedó en el más completo silencio. La mujer avanzó unos pasos y se dejó caer en el sillón, abatida. Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, y se recostó más en el sillón, mirando directamente al blanco techo. Le dolía el alma, se sentía muy mal. Su hija, su pequeña hija ya no estaba, no volvería... Más lágrimas se escurrieron, recordando todo lo que había vivido con su hija. Lo peor era, que esa mañana no se había podido despedir de ella, y le pesaba...

Quería morirse, ir al otro mundo con su niña. Un sollozo ahogado salió de entre sus labios, conllevando con esto, a que las lágrimas brotaran con más profusión. Escondió el rostro entre los cojines, y lloró. La verdad era cruda y real.

_**Hinata ya no estaba en ese mundo.**_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

La mujer de ojos rojizos, salió de la casa y, agotada, se sentó en el bordillo de la entrada. Con sutileza, se puso las manos en la cabeza, y ligeros temblores sacudieron su cuerpo, demostrando con esto, los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por reprimir el llanto. A borbotones, sin siquiera razonar, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y sus sollozos se hicieron más evidentes, hasta acabar en un quejido angustioso. Quizás llorar no le servía de nada, pero era irreprimible. Le dolía el sentimiento de Hikari, la muerte de Hinata... Todo le resultaba dificultoso, imposible de soportar.

Kurenai se quedó en ese portal, llorando por Asuma, por Hikari, por Hinata, Naruto, por todos sus alumnos muertos, por todos los padres que había tenido que llamar, por los llantos de ellos. Era una carga pesada a su espalda, y ella era fuerte, pero podía permitirse bajar la guardia, sentir pena y necesidad de llorar.

"_Lo siento, Asuma, Hinata—chan, Naruto, Hikari... "_

**To be continued...**

**Nota de autora: **Hola, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de "Pacto". Jeje, como ven, apareció Kakashi. Aún me queda un largo trecho que recorrer con este fic, así que espero que me sigáis leyendo cómo hasta ahora. Querría agradecerle especialmente, a las personas que me dejaron review. Muchas gracias a: **Dark Amy—chan, adrifer, Jane Nylleve, ania.cough, hinatauchiha20, Luna—Yang1994, Luz Estrella, SubakunoAngelica, Yuki118, Fraise Kers, hyuuga—hikari, y La gran Hana**. ¡Os agradezco a todas! Sin más, me despido y mando saludos. ¡Cuidaos!


	10. Entre el Cielo y el Infierno

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de Mago de Oz.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos para mentes sensibles, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:** Sasuhina, Gaatema Narusaku.

* * *

**Pacto**

Por** Istharneko**

_**Capítulo 9. Entre el cielo y el infierno.**_

Por el largo camino del bosque, ya comenzaban a divisar un hermoso lugar, lleno de luz y bondad. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado las dunas y el calor atrás, y ahora se encontraban caminando entre árboles, siguiendo una senda verde, plagada de cantos de animales exóticos, bestias misteriosas, reptiles peligrosos, y serpientes, vagando a sus anchas por toda la extensión del territorio. El limbo era un lugar extraño, parecido al mundo humano, pero qué, sin embargo, se hallaba en un estado del todo salvaje. Los que vivían en aquel lugar, eran personas que se habían suicidado, niños que no habían llegado a nacer, o personas que habían muerto en accidentes, sin completar lo que habían ido a hacer en la tierra. Nadie podía entrar o salir, del sitio al que se le habían mandado, excepto unos pocos agraciados. A parte de eso, también iban allí, las personas que habían cometido actos ilícitos, no graves; estaba repartido en secciones, y a cada cual, albergaba a los distintos tipos de personaje, dependiendo de lo que, en su vida en el mundo terrenal, hubiese hecho.

El infierno, al norte de allí, se quedaban las personas que habían asesinado a otras, cometido actos graves; El submundo, era una tierra casi desconocida, separada de las demás, manchada del odio y la corrupción, podredumbre. El cielo era diferente: Era un lugar inabastable, nadie podía entrar o salir sin un permiso especial, y los humanos que se dirigían a sus puertas, eran pocos y muy especiales. Todos estos niveles, estaban separados por barreras interdimensionales, que solo podían ser abiertas por los entes del cielo, limbo u infierno, respectivamente. Pero habían una norma, todo humano, antes de ir al cielo, debía pasar por una parte de aquel intermedio. La entrada dimensional, estaba situada en cualquier lugar del mundo humano, por donde se quisiese pasar, pero no había puertas entre la tierra y el cielo, así como tampoco había puertas entre la tierra y el infierno.

Ajenas a esto, dos personas caminaban sin prisa pero sin pausa. Uno era un hombre completamente vestido de negro, maquillaje al estilo kabuki, y con una extravagante marioneta prendida del hombro. Pausaba sus pasos, adelantando cada pie con soltura, deslizando las manos y brazos a cada lado de su figura, mientras caminaba. El otro era un joven de pelirroja cabellera, rostro serio y sereno, avanzaba lentamente, mirando al frente con parsimonia; ambos estaban aún tensos, marcados por lo qué había sucedido hacía tan solo unos días. Kankuro, por un lado, se sentía extraño, ya que aún no entendía que su hermana había muerto, no lo aceptaba; Comprendía que a Gaara no le doliese, pues Temari y él eran hermanastros, — aunque en esas últimas veladas, lo veía más ausente que de costumbre— pero él mismo, no era capaz de vivir sin su hermana... Lo había criado desde pequeño, alimentado, había echo tantas cosas, qué no veía un futuro, ahora qué se había ido.

Traspasaban el camino lentamente, oyendo el canto de los grillos, el ulular de las aves de paso, y la ventisca, que hacía segundo que se había levantado. Era un día seco, aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, y pronto haría más frío, gracias — o por desgracia — a la cercanía del desierto. El silencio entre ambos, solo era cortado por las leves inspiraciones y exhalaciones de ambos, que hacían cada vez más oprimido el ambiente. Kankuro, sabía que su hermano era de pocas palabras, sabía que no iba a decir palabra alguna, así qué, decidió romper el silencio, por el bien de los dos:

— ¿Cuánto queda? —Preguntó, sin mirarle, con naturalidad. El otro tardó un rato en contestar, y cuándo al fin lo hizo, fue con un tono cortante.

—Al amanecer, habremos llegado. —No dijo más.

— ¿Piensas seguir como si nada hubiese pasado? —Cambio drástico de tema; el ambiente se tensó aún más.

—... —El chico de negro, no tenía ni idea de la cara que estaba poniendo Gaara, ya que la tenía estaba un poco más adelante de él, por lo qué le era imposible divisar su rostro.

— ¿Piensas contestar? —Le retó. El pelirrojo se paró en seco, y se mantuvo un rato así. Kankuro hizo lo mismo, mirando a la espalda de su hermano.

El silencio se tensó más, si esto era posible. El chico de negro, sentía cierto temor ante la reacción de la persona ante él. Poco a poco, Gaara se fue dando la vuelta; los pies, pisando las hojas caídas en el suelo, sonaban contra el suelo, con un leve crujido. Cuándo estuvo de frente, el flequillo le cubría casi por completo los ojos, dejando un halo de misterio en su persona. Fue elevando la mirada, dejando ver unos ojos nublados, sin emoción alguna. Tan solo dijo una frase:

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. —Habló con un tono cortante, mezclando veneno y odio. Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Kankuro agradeció a los dioses que no hubiese pasado nada más. Por un momento, pensó que se había descontrolado, Sabía que había sido un necio provocándole; Gaara era capaz de muchas cosas, y ninguna era buena.

Hicieron una parada por la noche para recobrar fuerzas. No precisaban dormir ya que como desde que llegaron allí les enseñaron que los habitantes del submundo, cielo y limbo no necesitaban dormir. Kankuro se tumbó en la hierba de la clariana donde habían ido a parar; Gaara desapareció rápidamente, sin dejar tiempo a su hermano de saber donde iba.

Los pasos del pelirrojo se oían poco, estaba acostumbrado a caminar por ese bosque entre sombras. La noche era oscura en aquellos parajes sólo iluminados por la luna cuando ésta se dignaba a aparecer. Paró frente a una piedra y subió a ella con un ágil movimiento, viendo enseguida de ese lugar libre de árboles que el satélite seguía intacto y lleno en el cielo, tan hermoso como siempre. No estaba dispuesto a sonreír, era un ser solitario ahora; sin más compañía que la noche y aquellas misiones estúpidas que hacía para el cielo junto a su equipo; pero ahora ya no había cuatro personas, sólo tres: Kankuro, Matsuri y él mismo. Desgraciadamente Temari había muerto, y por eso mismo ya no eran un equipo. Se había prometido recuperarla, matar al desgraciado ese que se la había llevado; sus ojos eran demasiado duros para que surgieran lágrimas por ellos, por eso se quedó mirando a la luna como si nada, reuniendo la esperanza de poder vengar a su hermana.

Recordó donde habían dejado el cuerpo de ella, el pueblo no había sido difícil de encontrar después de años sin estar en él...

Entraron al limbo por la puerta del Este, franqueada por un par de guardias que no prestaban atención a nada. Entraron sin problemas por el camino de arena y llegaron a la aldea por el camino secreto; cuando el cielo hubo alcanzado una tonalidad parecida a la del mediodía al fin llegaron a las puertas de la casa de su abuela. Era una casa vieja hecha de paja y fango, probablemente desgastada por los siglos y la gente que la había habitado las anteriores veces; era un misterio como aún no se había caído a trozos.

La puerta estaba hecha con una cortinilla de telas desgastadas y no tuvieron que llamar a para entrar; la vieja salió a recibirles.

-No puede ser... –Murmuró la vieja, cuando Kankuro dejó el cuerpo de Temari en el suelo-. ¡Entradla!

A la mujer, de rostro arrugado y ahora ceñudo, comenzaban a temblarse los dedos peligrosamente; tomó un rosario del suelo y se lo puso entre las manos, rezando unas oraciones rápidamente. Kankuro miraba la escena con pena, su rostro estaba compungido y apunto de soltar algunas lágrimas. Entonces, una carcajada irónica y enferma vino de parte de la esquina donde estaba Gaara; la mujer de pelo canoso abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después recelo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó alarmada y con sendos regueros de lágrimas-. No creo que puedas ser tan insensible.

-Penoso, es penoso... –Soltó Gaara con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro- ¿A quién le rezas?

-¡Hermano, abuela! –Kankuro alzó la voz para parar aquella situación pero su abuela le interrumpió.

-No Kankuro, que diga lo que tenga que decir. –Dijo ella-. Quiero saber por qué habla sin saber.

-Dios no nos hará caso. –Habló el pelirrojo, dándose la vuelta-. Si no puede proteger a aquellos que... Amamos, no es una divinidad, es un maldito demonio; eso es lo que la mató, un demonio –Alzó la voz con rabia y un destello de fuego pobló sus ojos verdes cuando se volteó nuevamente a su abuela-. ¡Eso es lo que se llevó su vida, una maldita bestia!

La mujer estaba sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos mirando la extraña reacción de su nieto; nunca le había visto gritarle así y más contando con que su carácter solía ser frío y tranquilo. Gaara se retiró de la estancia sin mirar una vez más atrás. Después de eso el pelirrojo tomó el camino de salida del pueblo, y su hermano le siguió poco después, maldiciendo cosas sin sentido como "No deberías haberle gritado a la abuela" o "¿Por qué reaccionas así?" Él sin embargo no respondió y se limitó a caminar una vez más.

Ahora, situado encima de aquella piedra, mirando al astro lunar profundamente, pensaba en su reacción al no poder controlar aquellos sentimientos de rabia e ira que le corroían por dentro. Deseaba poder quemar a ese bastardo, hacerlo sentir su propia medicina, más los demonios no amaban, no sentían lo mismo que los habitantes del limbo o los humanos. Los demonios no se parecían a ninguno de los habitantes de los tres otros mundos; eran sin duda los más crueles seres bajo la mano del cosmos, incluso más de lo que había sido él con sus enemigos. Unos pasos en los matorrales le alertaron y una mata de pelo castaño salió de entre las sombras.

-Gaara-sama –Saludó una pequeña y alegre voz.

El pelirrojo supo quien era en el mismo momento en que pronunció su nombre con tanto respeto. Era su cuarta compañera de equipo, a la que había echado a faltar en tantos días. Tsunade solía mandarla a misiones de espionaje por eso era una experta en pasar desapercibida; más para Gaara nada pasaba desapercibido, y la había notado su presencia unos días atrás, cuando habían salido del colegio.

-Matsuri, ¿Cuánto hace que nos sigues? -Pregunto tranquilamente el joven.

-Desde vuestra salida de la aldea de la arena, señor –Dijo la joven de ojos en tono avellana-. Me encargué de que la señora Tsunade recibiera las informaciones referidas a lo que pasó en la escuela.

-Ya veo. –Ni siquiera se giró a recibirla como merecía, realmente no estaba de humor para cortesías.

Sin mediar palabra la joven se subió junto a él a la roca y puso una mano en su hombro con cuidado como pidiendo permiso para llegar a más; él siguió estático y ella sonrió levemente, bajando por su brazo y rozando sus dedos con los de él.

-Gaara-sama, todo se solucionará. –Dijo gentilmente la joven-. Encontraremos a Temari.

-... –Gaara no habló, sólo se quedó mirando a la luna fijamente, bajo la mirada preocupada de la chica.

* * *

Kankuro se había acomodado en la hierba, amoldándola bajo su peso; su mente no cesaba de buscar significados a lo que había visto en la aldea de la arena; habían ido a dejar el cuerpo de Temari –era tradición en el Limbo el de dejar el cuerpo de los pocos que morían en las casas; solían desaparecer al poco tiempo de estar en aquel lugar, aunque no estuvieran en su propia morada, pero el de su hermana no había desaparecido enseguida. Él desconocía esto, pero tras una corta disputa entre su abuela y su hermano, y que él se marchara, tuvo una corta conversación con la mujer, que le dejó todavía más sorprendido que de costumbre. Rememoró el momento preciso en que esto había sucedido...

-No dudes que Temari será vengada abuela. –Reafirmó el chico de negro con una profunda seguridad, después de que el pelirrojo se marchara por la puerta de entrada.

Dicho esto también se fue a retirar, pero la mujer le paró en seco, amarrando y sacudiendo la tela de la manga de su ropa:

- ¿Cómo murió? –Kankuro se giró para observarla.

-Es como dijo Gaara. –Contestó algo cansado. –La mató un demonio del Inframundo.

- ¿Quién? –Interrogó la anciana-. ¿Y cómo?

-Pues... –El chico no vio necesidad de ocultárselo-. Primero ese ser la atravesó con un puñal, pero según lo que conseguimos sacarle a la chica a la que teníamos que llevar al cielo, Temari, después de eso, habló con ella en espíritu y él demonio le arrancó el alma y la introdujo en una piedra blanca.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Ahora su expresión era mucho más alarmada que antes. Kankuro comenzó a interesarse profundamente en el tema-. En lo de la piedra. – Aclaró.

-Sí, una piedra blanca que metió en una bolsa.- Dijo, recordando lo que su buena vista había podido observar-. No recuerdo nada más, de hecho no pude ver casi nada, abuela.

-Es terrible. –Lloró entonces la vieja-. Temari nunca podrá descansar en paz, su cuerpo aún no ha sido reclamado por el cosmos, -Tembló brevemente-. ¿No notaste que o desapareció al entrar del mundo humano al Limbo?

Kankuro se quedó callado de la impresión; ¿Cómo no se había acordado de ese mínimo detalle? Su hermano lo tenía que saber en ese mismo momento.

-Lo siento abuela, parece que siempre se me escapan los detalles. –Rió brevemente pero luego calló al volver a ver el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo, inerte y muerto-. Creo que tengo que salir de aquí, irme rápido... Cuida bien de ella por favor.

Con estas últimas palabras salidas de sus labios se marchó por la puerta. Por el resquicio de la puerta la mujer se quedó mirando como se alejaba apesadumbrado. Sentía un gran peso en el corazón y entendía a su hermano cuando decía que vengarla a ella era la mejor y única solución. En el cielo les negarían hacer tal cosa, pero sin embargo tenían que intentarlo, y si no surtía efecto hacerlo igualmente. Asesinar a un demonio no era ningún juego de niños y estar dispuesto a hacerlo era un gran paso; estaban realmente dispuestos morir por su hermana.

Salió de sus pensamientos, estaba anonadado y comenzándose a dormir; Igualmente no sabía si podría hacerlo, así que se quedó mirando a las estrellas y viendo como contarle a su hermano lo que la vieja le había dicho sin que perdiera los nervios de nuevo. Se lo tenía que contar a Gaara, eso era lo más seguro y no se callaría nunca más.

En ese preciso momento escuchó unos pasos sobre los matojos, se incorporó, encontrándose con los ojos aguamarina de su hermano y los avellana de la joven que en ocasiones solía acompañarlos; hacía un tiempo que no se encontraban por lo que Kankuro se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Qué Kankuro, ¿echando una siestecita? –Preguntó ella, melosa.

- ¡Hombre, si es la desaparecida! –Dijo él, sonriente ahora-. ¿Dónde te habías metido Matsuri?

-Pues es que la señora Tsunade me mandó hacer más misiones de la cuenta, por eso tardé tanto en volver. –Habló mirando a los ojos del chico-. Pero parece que ya regresé y me quedaré un buen tiempo con vosotros.

-Bienvenida de nuevo. –Habló el chico de negro tranquilamente.

-Gracias Kankuro. -Sonrió alegremente.

-Nos vamos. –La voz de su hermano cortó en seco la conversación de los dos muchachos, y sin gastar más palabras comenzó a caminar, bajo la intensa mirada de Kankuro, que no sabía como iba a decirle lo que le había explicado la abuela.

"Mejor no le digo nada." –Le aclaró a su mente para tranquilizarla-. Hoy no está nada receptivo.

- ¿Decías algo? –Le preguntó la joven Matsuri, que caminaba junto a él.

-No, nada. –Aclaró dándole una mirada serena.

Juntos caminaron unas horas más hasta llegar al principio de un camino que ascendía; justo en la punta se elevaba un gran palacio y una barrera protectora que cubría el lugar por completo. Ninguno de ellos se sorprendió, ya que habían estado en ese lugar muchas otras veces.

-Hemos llegado a la entrada del cielo. –Anunció Matsuri.

* * *

Allí, la luz quedaba muy lejana y la oscuridad se cernía sobre los caminos que llevaban al torreón más oscuro del Inframundo. Allá donde residían las más terribles pesadillas de los niños, donde las sábanas no servían para ahuyentar a monstruos o fantasmas. Sus sueños estaban llenos de negrura y su cabeza era incapaz de pensar con claridad; en sus pesadillas, una oscura mano negra oprimía el corazón de un alma pura; llena de bondad.

Despertó en un lugar oscuro, sin embargo pudo recibir el candor de una luz rojiza en el rostro, como si se avivase una llama. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para poder abastecer su curiosidad. Cuando al fin lo consiguió sintió el ambiente enrarecido, lleno de una fuerte presión que no la dejaba respirar. Tanteó el lugar en el cual estaba tumbada y la cálida seda rozó sus dedos desnudos; también había algo más.

Un cuerpo humano y varonil se hallaba situado justo al lado de ella. Abrió más los ojos espantada, más se calmó al ver que sólo era su amigo de la infancia. Parecía que todo era normal pero, ¿Dónde estaban, qué hacía Naruto allí? Le acarició la mejilla al chico, para después subir y revolverle el cabello. Siguió pensando vagamente, hasta que una luz aclaró las sombras de su cerebro. Todo vino a su mente en un flash de imágenes incontenibles que la marearon: La aparición de ese demonio, la muerte de aquella mujer, la lucha... Y luego cuando ese hombre la había cogido y se había golpeado la cabeza; esa parte del recuerdo estaba muy borrosa.

Sin más dilación se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una cortina de un tono rojo fuerte. Se levantó despacio y caminó con pesadez hasta donde parecía estar la posible ventana. Más cuando sus dedos descorrieron la pulcra y suave tela, su visión se tornó en pánico. La ventana, con un marco de estilo gótico, daba la mirada más espantosa del Infierno tal como estaba narrado en el libro sagrado. Miles de esclavos arrastrando pesadas piedras, sangrando, siendo azotados por horribles demonios velludos y con cuernos. A lo lejos montañas de lava se cernían sobre un inmenso valle de sombras.

-¿Dó-Dónde estoy? –Gimió asustada Hinata, con la mirada clavada en el crudo escenario-. ¿Qué es esto?

La joven no pudo seguir con su mudo discurso, un par de lágrimas centellearon en sus lacrimales, a punto de ser derramadas; sin embargo no llegaron a salir, pues una voz se interpuso entre sus pensamientos.

-Bonita vista, ¿Cierto? –La voz masculina la hizo darse media vuelta, y quedó asombrada al ver a la persona que allí se encontraba.

**To be continued...**

**Nota de autora:** Hola, ¡I'm sorry por la demora! ; pero bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación. Estaba ocupada con el maldito colegio y otras muchas cosas (como una traducción y demás fics inacabados), y de veras siento hacerlos esperar... Cambiando de tema: Espero que les guste éste capítulo, ya que se desentrañan un par de misterios y además, al fin apareció Hinata(en esto s días me dio tiempo a crear enteramente la trama y a desarrollarla, así que no hay motivo para dejarlo inacabado ^^) Pues nada más que decir, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a las lectoras/es que me apoyan con el fic: **adrifernan19, Dark Amy-chan, Luna-Yang1994, luz estrella hinatauchiha20, SubakunoAngelica, , Gatsby-Gray y xXx nAtHy-ChAn xXx. **

Saludos =)


	11. La esencia de una virgen

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de diferentes grupos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener momentos violentos para mentes sensibles, escenas de sexo y explicitez no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/ Hinata, Gaara/ Temari, Naruto/ Sakura, Suigetsu/ Karin, Kankuro/ Matsuri. (Principales) Itachi/ Sakura, Gaara/ Matsuri, Suigetsu/ Hinata ¿o.ó?

**Pacto**

Por **Istharneko**

**Capítulo 10. La esencia de una virgen**

**E**l alto punto entre las nubes se tornaba en la silueta de una hermosa y gigantesca torre blanca. Tres personas subían por la alta cuesta que les llevaría a la cumbre de aquel lugar; la barrera en la que los interceptarían para pedirles el permiso de entrada estaba a menos de un kilómetro. El camino hasta llegar arriba era largo. Dentro de las murallas de aquel enorme castillo estaba el cielo en su más ancha extensión, más ellos jamás lo habían visto por ser habitantes del limbo. Las personas que abandonaban el limbo iban al infierno o a aquel hermoso lugar cuando morían, pero los que cumplían misiones sólo entraban al interior del albo torreón. Los que eran llamados para entrar al cielo nunca más volvían y sus familiares tenían que despedirse de ellos y llorar hasta que ellos también pudiesen acompañarles ellos también; quitarse la vida por la ida de un familiar se condenaba con la estadía eterna en el Inframundo, con sus innumerables torturas y martirios. Era un precio muy alto por amor a los familiares, más la ley era la ley.

En cuanto al trío que se encontraba caminando, no había ninguna cara sonriente ni nadie que fuera a atravesar las puertas del cielo. Encabezando la macha, un pelirrojo seguía inmutable al paso del viento por su rostro, su topa sucia por todo el camino que habían recorrido y el ceño medianamente fruncido; se notaba que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor de todos. Una chica morena iba en medio de ambos, sus ropas verdes estaban desgastadas y con rasgaduras por el paso del tiempo y su rostro estaba sucio; su cansancio era visible con tan sólo mirarla unos segundos. Por último un chico de negro, con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y un maquillaje parecido al de un artista Kabuki; caminaba con pasos lentos, más sin gota de cansancio, sólo un poco de polvo en la vestimenta. Ninguno de ellos había hablado desde el comienzo del camino, pero tampoco hacía falta, ya que últimamente no se estaban dando las condiciones adecuadas para hacerlo.

Caminaban sin parar, sin quejarse por nada, ni siquiera las pésimas condiciones y el sentimiento de decepción que les recorría cada vez que daban un paso al frente. El ambiente no ayudaba en aquella ocasión... Gaara se sentía más vacío de lo que normalmente estaba, Matsuri se sentía triste por no poderle ayudar demasiado, y Kankuro pensaba en como resolverían el asunto de ir al Inframundo, y si alguien les pondría pegas para hacerlo; Aunque esta última acción era la más segura. Todo habría seguido tan silencioso como hasta ahora a no ser porqué alguien habló:

-Falta menos de un kilómetro para llegar a la barrera. –Kankuro no pudo soportarlo más, y su voz salió de sus labios en el más opresivo silencio.

Gaara le ignoró y Matsuri no supo que contestar. Siguieron caminando por un rato más sin que ninguno que soltara palabra, menos por los leves intentos de Kankuro por no soltar ninguna palabra necia reprimida, y a la única chica del grupo suspirando prolongadamente una cuantas veces y más pasividad proveniente de Gaara, que sólo se dignaba a andar para delante y no prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Continuaron por una hora en la misma situación, hasta que divisaron la barrera que los introduciría al mundo celeste. Anduvieron despacio hasta el comienzo del paso, dónde dos figuras solitarias les observaban atentamente. Primeramente no las pudieron observar bien, pero mientras se acercaban las caras se iban haciendo cada vez más conocidas. Uno de ellos era una chica de cabello rojizo, con un egocéntrico gorro coronando su cabeza y una cara de mal humor que no habría pasado desapercibida a nadie; el otro era un chico de mirada perezosa y ojos ligeramente achinados, el pelo recogido en una pequeña cola en el cogote y las manos en los bolsillos. Enseguida supieron que se trataba de los guardianes de las puertas del cielo.

Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, la pelirroja sólo se dignó a mirarlos con superioridad, mientras que el otro les hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Menos Gaara, Matsuri y Kankuro también se dedicaron a saludar a los dos jóvenes de la puerta.

-Shikamaru-sama, Tayuya-sama. –Matsuri pronunció los nombres con el debido respeto, pero ambos no parecieron darse mucha cuenta-. ¿Mucho trabajo?

Shikamaru la miró amablemente y le explicó que no habían tenido demasiado trabajo. Entre sonrisa y sonrisa, Tayuya le lanzó una mirada fulminante al chico, mientras que Kankuro, a su vez, hizo lo mismo con Matsuri. Tras el momento tenso el guardián les preguntó cuál era el motivo de la visita, a lo que no supieron realmente que contestar. Gaara seguía con la mirada vacía, aunque para los demás no era nada extraño; desde que había llegado allí lo había reconocido como un chico frío, distante y que no hablaba con nadie.

- ¿Y bien, cuál es el motivo de la visita? –Volvió a preguntar el guardián de la puerta; su compañera, Tayuya, los miró expectante.

-Venimos a ver a Tsunade-sama. –Habló Matsuri ahora-. Pasó... –Volteó un poco la cara para mirar a Gaara, pero éste pareció no darse cuenta-. Pasó algo terrible.

Ambos guardianes transformaron sus rostros en unos de duda, más tuvieron que cambiarlos nuevamente al escuchar las palabras que Gaara, hasta ahora callado, les dedicó:

- ¿Vais a dejarme pasar o os tengo que pedir un permiso especial? –Sus ojos verdes nuevamente estaban nublados con algo parecido a la ira-. ...

Aún con las furiosas miradas y murmullos que la mujer pelirroja le arguyó, obviamente molesta por la frase de Gaara; Shikamaru comenzó a recitar un largo hechizo de liberación para abrir la barrera que impedía el acceso al mundo celeste. Mientras nombraba una a una aquellas extrañas palabras, un extraño calor emanaba de la entrada haciendo que una pegajosa capa de sudor se les pegara a todos en el rostro y en las ropas. Finalmente, el calor cesó y Shikamaru se alejó unos pasos de la barrera, con la frente húmeda.

-Ya podéis ir pasando. –Habló Tayuya mirando mal al trío de chicos.

Kankuro miró con agradecimiento a Shikamaru; éste lo miró extrañado y por un momento sintió que olvidaba preguntarle algo.

-Gracias. – Oyó el murmullo apagado del joven moreno; mientras atravesaron la barrera y se internaron en el mundo celeste.

Los vieron alejarse; el Nara contempló las figuras cada vez más pequeñas en el camino que ascendía a la torre de Tsunade-sama. Acabó por recordar lo que quería preguntarle a Kankuro.

- ¿Qué extraño, no? Hoy no venía con ellos la rubita que tanto te gusta. –Habló Tayuya con picardía.

-Bah, cállate. –Dijo el moreno con fastidio; aunque volvió a pensar en ella una vez más-. _"Temari..."_

***

**H**inata no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos; aquel paraje infernal típico de los relatos apocalípticos de la Biblia. Ahora le parecía más terrible, y tan real... Pero nada le sorprendió más que la visita que recibió; la tersa voz que la llamó por su nombre en aquel preciso instante y que la lleno de nuevo de un terror asfixiante.

-Querida Hinata, ¿Tanto te sorprendes de verme? –Habló con extrema suavidad el joven que ahora tenía ante ella-. Creo que ni siquiera me conocías, aunque... Yo a ti sí.

La morena se quedó muda; no sabía siquiera que decir, que hacer o como moverse. Sólo lograba entender que tenía miedo, un miedo igualable al que había sentido la primera vez que había visto a ese hombre en el callejón, el lugar donde había empezado toda su pesadilla. Esos ojos rojos serían reconocibles en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Qui-Quién es u-usted? –Tartamudeó, respirando entrecortadamente debido al miedo que sentía.

-Oh, querida. –Dijo casi con pereza-. Perdona que no me presentara antes; Soy Itachi, uno de los señores del Infierno.

Si no fuera porque ya había vivido demasiadas cosas extrañas en esos días, Hinata hubiera creído que aquello era una extraña paranoia sólo real dentro de su propia mente; Pero no, aquello se le hacía demasiado real, y el calor volvía a estar presente en el ambiente. Cegada por la propia incomprensión, no se dio cuenta que él se estaba acercando con pasos lentos y elegantes, propios de un caballero de alguna famosa corte. Sólo se dio cuenta que se había acercado demasiado cuando una hirviente mano la tomó de la muñeca izquierda y a otra se posó en su rostro de manera delicada.

-Eres una belleza, –Le murmuró, acercándose a su oído y rozándola con su aliento-. No me extraña que Sasuke se fijara en ti, mi hermosa virgen.

Ella se quedó sin aire por un momento, olía el aroma masculino y notaba su suave piel contra la de su rostro y la de su muñeca. En segundos, los cuales le parecieron minutos, notó como él bajaba su nariz y aspiraba; enrojeció hasta la médula. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, tenía sentido? Estaba obnubilada y se sentía medio mareada por su contacto, acalorada.

-Se-señor... –Atinó a decir.

Él sonrió sin que ella le viera, notando lo que causaba en ella. Probablemente su hermanito se pondría bastante celoso si le viera así con su presa; más la tentación era inmensa y un demonio jamás se podría resistir a ella; era su pan de cada día. Sin pensarlo demasiado dejó de aspirar aquel fragante aroma virginal y bajo hasta la fina y blanca mano de ella, depositando un beso. Notó como ella suspiraba, su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Sin duda una humana adorable.

-Un placer volver a verte. –Sonrió Itachi, soltando su mano y dirigiendo sus ojos carmesíes a los grises de ella-. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, en breve...

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, el hombre se despidió de la muchacha, dejándola aún más pasmada que cuando había entrado. Sonrió divertido al ver que la chiquilla aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y caminó con pasos largos hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada extraña al chico rubio que reposaba en la cama, completamente sumido en el sueño; esto no pasó desapercibido para Hinata, que cerró la cortina de un golpe y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Cuando finalmente el hombre hubo desaparecido detrás de la puerta, ella volvió a mirar a Naruto; notó, espantada, que parecía demasiado cansado, las largas ojeras y los surcos de arañazos en el rostro le hacían parecer más mayor y envejecido.

- ¿Qué pasó, Naruto? –Suspiró mirándole con preocupación y acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

Iba a acostarse de nuevo, se sentía cansada mismamente por estar encerrada allí y porque sabía lo que la esperaba detrás de las cortinas si se atrevía a escapar. Igualmente no podía dejar a su amigo allí, ve a saber que podrían hacerle... Su vista se empañó ahora; ¿qué es harían allí, qué cruel destino sufrirían? No quería pensar en ello, no quería. Se tapó con las sábanas de terciopelo y se giró hacia Naruto. Éste comenzó a moverse inquieto, sus ojos estaban apretados, su mandíbula prieta y tensa. Comenzó a ahogar frases sin sentido. La morena acercó más su oído, y pudo sacar algo en claro de lo que decía: era un nombre.

-Sakura... –Le oyó pronunciar débilmente.

***

**I**tachi se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, el lugar más grotesco y sucio del inframundo. Se hallaba en los bajos de aquel edificio, sede de los más altos mandos de aquella dimensión y cubría la mayor parte de los sótanos y bajos fondos del Infierno. Allí iban a parar los que habían cometido faltas hacia los altos mandos y los gobernantes, así como los humanos que eran secuestrados. Recordó para que iba allí: Su mascotita a estas horas estaría sumida en llanto; las mujeres humanas eran tan volubles y débiles...

Recordó aquel cabello largo y rosado y sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo bien formado; ser hermosas era lo único que les restaba los demás defectos.

Traspasó los portones de las mazmorras; pasó por un largo y rectilíneo corredor lleno de cientos de grotescas criaturas, espectros y monstruos que le tendían sus garras y llenaban el ambiente de chillidos estridentes desde sus mugrientas celdas. No se molestó en mostrar demasiado su poder y asustar a aquellas asquerosas criaturas inferiores. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Siguió caminando por el pasillo tratando de no acercarse demasiado a las paredes. Finalmente paró en una de las celdas y una de sus manos se introdujo dentro de su capa; con un leve tintineo sacó un manojo de llaves. Introdujo una de ellas en la cerradura, y con gracilidad abrió la puerta y se metió dentro de la estancia.

Todo se hallaba oscuro; con un leve chasquido de dedos, un candelabro de velas negras apareció en una de las esquinas, encendiéndose lentamente cada una de ellas. Con parsimonia recorrió la pequeña celda y divisó una figura encadenada; la larga melena pelirrosa sucia y tirada a un lado de un rostro femenino, unos ojos entrecerrados esperando a acostumbrarse a la débil luz y el cuerpo sentado en el suelo, con las piernas y brazos estirados hacia delante. Debía estar demasiado débil, así que no le costaría mucho dominarla. Con otro chasquido de dedos la liberó de sus ataduras y fue entonces cuando notó la chispa de ira en sus ojos y como se levantaba y se abalanzaba hacia él con toda la furia de la que era capaz.

- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Naruto!? –Bramó tomándole de la solapa de la capa negra; pese a que era considerablemente más alto que ella, no le importó lo más mínimo zarandearlo bruscamente-. ¡Déjame verle!

-Creo que ese no es un buen camino, pequeña. –Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Se notaba que había estado guardando fuerzas para ese momento. Un centelleo peligroso surgió de sus pupilas carmesíes, advirtiéndole a Sakura de que estaba jugando con fuego; y nunca mejor dicho-. ¿No quieres jugar a la manera suave, eh?

Ella seguía tomándole de la camisa bruscamente, más al oír esto y ver sus ojos un momento se paró en seco y dio unos pasos atrás. Había errado en su plan de querer salir corriendo por la puerta, su ira y rabia la habían cegado por segundos. Él se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Intenté ser galante y educado contigo, -Habló con calma y con la misma expresión de segundos antes-. Pero veo que prefieres temerme.

Los ojos de ella se empañaron de temor al ver como se acercaba cada vez más al fondo del abismo; seguramente él quería matarla. No habló, sólo temblaba incontrolablemente y lo peor era que no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos. La imagen del rubio se pasó por su mente y no tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus lacrimales. Estaba asustada, más no por la muerte que le esperaba, sino por la suerte que correrían las personas que amaba. Su madre, Naruto, Ino, Hinata... ¿Qué pasaría con todos ellos? Cerró los ojos, esperando su final.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, aquellas manos que creía que iban a acabar con su vida, acariciaron suavemente su mejilla; entonces tuvo ganas de estar ante el peor de los abismos o que la arrojaran al fuego eterno del que tanto hablaban los libros sagrados, porque sabía que lo que vendría podía ser incluso peor que cualquier tipo de muerte, por cruel que fuera.

-¿Por qué no me matas? –Preguntó no pudiendo contener el temblor de su cuerpo; no quería llorar, no sería fuerte si lo hacía.

-Sería... –Murmuró a su oído, tomándole el rostro entre las manos-. Un gran desperdicio; una humana tan hermosa, una virgen sin ser aprovechada. ¿Qué piensas qué es lo que hace más fuertes a los demonios?

-Ah... –Sakura se quedó sin palabras.

-Luego te mataré, no te preocupes. –Le habló con frialdad-. No quiero contaminar al mundo contaminar mi especie con un sucio mestizo.

Sakura contuvo sus lágrimas una vez más. No quería someterse a la voluntad de aquel hombre; se había prometido que el primero sería Naruto y no quería que otro osara... Siquiera se atreviera a tocarla. Comenzó a luchar por deshacerse del abrazo de aquel demonio, más sólo consiguió que sus fibrados brazos se endurecieran contra la pared. Le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza, más no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡No quiero, maldita sea! –Chilló sin contener más su llanto-, ¡Apártate, déjame ir!

-Vamos a jugar duro, ¿Te parece? –Las cadenas que antes la habían sujetado al suelo, arrastrándose como serpientes se anclaron en el techo y sujetaron las manos de Sakura. Ella gritó asustada y pataleó; los ojos de Itachi brillaron con más agresividad-. Si dejaras de resistirte todo sería más fácil...

- ¡Por favor! –Comenzó a rogar ahora, notando como sus ropas se iban desgarrando poco a poco, por una fuerza que no supo reconocer; pero sabía que no era nada natural-. ¡No quiero!

Su llanto comenzó a descontrolarse mientras se notaba observada por esos ojos rojizos y escrutadores. Se aproximó un poco más a ella y tomó uno de sus pezones, arañándolo y apretándolo, dejando una marca rosada al dejarlo libre; ella se quejó quedamente.

-Te aseguro que no te dolerá... –Habló con una lasciva mueca-. Demasiado.

Si Sakura pensó que iba a morir tras eso se equivocaba; aún tenía una dura tarea reservada por su propio destino.

***

**G**aara, Kankuro y Matsuri ascendían por el camino gratamente iluminado que llevaba hacia la gran torre blanca de Tsunade. Ella era la que mandaba las misiones a los residentes en el limbo y a la que se debían dirigir para cualquier duda o salida de los territorios. Era la que imponía las normas, y la segunda al mando después del gran dios y su familia.

Cuando llegaron arriba del todo, descansaron ante la puerta, que parecía de plata con diamantes incrustados en toda su extensión y extraños grabados y arabescos. Esta se abrió en pocos segundos, así que no tuvieron tiempo de apreciar con detalle el resto de la decoración del exterior. Pasaron a un gran recibidor igual de blanco y luminoso con dos columnas que lo hacían asemejar a un templo griego por dentro; sin duda era hermoso, un recinto hecho por mano la mano de dios. Sin más demora, una mujer apareció. Tenía el cabello corto, moreno y unos ojos de tono oscuro.

- ¿Vienen a ver a Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó como por costumbre-. Si es así acompáñenme por favor.

Después de asentir brevemente, el trío de jóvenes la siguió sin quejas. Caminaron por largos pasillos igual de bien iluminados que los demás. Las paredes eran de delicado mármol, y los suelos estaban embaldosados con racholas de un material que no supieron identificar. Cúpulas cristalinas cubrían los techos, dejando ver un sol que resplandecía eternamente; allí únicamente parecía reinar la paz. Recorrieron el recinto, hasta unas delicadas puertas de madera de cedro que desentonaban de la demás decoración. La joven que les había acompañado entró primero y les anunció ante la gran Tsunade-sama. Tras esto volvió a salir y les hizo pasar, luego se alejó por uno de los solitarios e impolutos corredores.

-Veo que ya habéis llegado. –Una voz femenina les habló desde una butaca que daba de cara a un gran ventanal-. Mandé a Matsuri traeros a ambos para hablaros de una nueva misión sumamente peligrosa.

Gaara y Kankuro callaron y Matsuri contuvo un suspiro de pesadez. Había querido estar evitando eso desde hacía días, pero al fin había llegado el momento. El chico moreno habló entonces, como queriendo dar paso a lo que ella quería decirles:

- ¿De qué se trata Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó serenamente.

-Como ya saben desde la anterior misión, han estado atacando y secuestrando a personas en el mundo humano. –Dijo a modo de respuesta, y giró su silla hacia ellos. La figura de una hermosa mujer de labios rojos y cabellera dorada les sorprendió por un momento. Tenía unas pupilas ámbar, semejantes a las de un halcón apunto de atacar-. Y según las informaciones que pudisteis conseguir, los culpables de este hecho son demonios; y nada más ni nada menos que los más grandes demonios residentes en el gran castillo infernal.

Gaara abrió los ojos, que centellearon con ira y resentimiento. Kankuro ahogó una exclamación y Matsuri calló y se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados.

-La misión tiene sus riesgos y podrían esperarse bajas. –informó con frialdad-. Lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a pactar un acuerdo con ellos, pero sólo será una tapadera para tomar el castillo. Irán más grupos de refuerzo, pero sin embargo esta vez el gran señor ha querido que os acompañe uno de los más dotados guerreros de su guardia personal.

Ante esta novedad Gaara casi ni reaccionó y Matsuri se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que tendrían un nuevo compañero. Kankuro no dijo nada, pero supo que con esto sólo substituían a Temari. De un momento a otro sonó un suave golpeteo contra la puerta y la joven morena de antes pasó, anunciando un nombre que les sonó muy conocido:

-Neji-san está aquí. –Anunció con simplicidad.

-Hazle pasar. –Dijo la mujer rubia por toda respuesta.

***

**H**inata descansaba en la cama sin ganas de dormir. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por Naruto y por aquella situación. Se había pasado gran parte del tiempo escuchándole sollozar en sueños y gritar su nombre y el de Sakura repetidamente. Había intentado calmarle pero parecía imposible y no encontraba la manera de no desesperarse. Entonces oyó pasos desde la puerta y se quedó quieta, como una muerta. Esperaba que no fuese de nuevo ese tipo de antes, pero sinceramente, ¿quién más podía ser? Una voz femenina le disolvió las dudas.

-Hinata-san, ¿cómo estás? –Dijo la desconocida joven encendiendo las velas de los candelabros que colgaban en las paredes-. Me mandaron anunciarte que te prepares para la cena.

La chica se incorporó en la cama y le dirigió una mirada a la joven mujer que allí se hallaba. La reconoció al momento, era Karin, la chica que había visto en la enfermería.

- ¿La cena? –Preguntó tontamente.

-Sí, querida. –Le respondió la pelirroja acercándose a su cama-. Yo te ayudaré a elegir la ropa si quieres.

- ¿Con quién voy a cenar? –Preguntó ahora algo asustada, frotándose las manos inconscientemente.

-Con el señor Sasuke. –Habló con calma sentándose en la cama junto a ella-. Él así lo desea.

- ¿El señor Sasuke? –Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

¿Qué le esperaría a Hinata al enfrentarse cara a cara con el sujeto que formaba parte de sus pesadillas y de su más oscuro deseo?

Continuará...

**Nota de autora:**

Siento mucho la demora, no tengo excusa, ¡La pereza es terrible! Y primeramente agradecer sus review y la espera a: **Dark Amy-chan, , harukauzaki, hinatauchiha20, hyuuga-hikari, taci, liliana, camila y LennaParis**. Siento no haber podido contestar por privado a nadie; en este capítulo si lo haré. Me sorprende ver que llegaron reviews en Inglés y Portugués jeje, (gracias a las dos chicas que me los enviaron ^^) Bueno, y quisiera pediros disculpas a todas las personas que estáis leyendo la historia, y sólo deciros que la iré continuando y la acabaré porque ya tengo el resumen de todos los capítulos que pondré (aproveché bien el tiempo para saber luego como continuarla) Y bueno, cambiando de tema y volviendo al tema del fic... ¿Creéis que ha sido un poco bizarro lo que le pasó a Sakura? Ya veremos pronto las consecuencias. No tengo mucho más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo. Dejad comentarios con riñas, bombas, amenazas de muerte... (Y si podéis también de los normales, esos me gustan más. :3)

Saludos, **Istha** ;)


	12. Atracción

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de diferentes grupos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener **momentos violentos** para mentes sensibles, **escenas de sexo y explicitez** no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/ Hinata, Gaara/ Temari, Naruto/ Sakura, Suigetsu/ Karin, Kankuro/ Matsuri. (Principales) Itachi/ Sakura, Gaara/ Matsuri,

**Pacto**

Por **Istharneko**

**Capítulo 11. Atracción.**

**L**a oscuridad de los pasillos era tranquilizadora a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraba, sus pasos eran cortos y quebradizos, delatando la poca fortaleza que ahora poseía en sus temblorosas piernas. Bajó las extensas escaleras no sin cierta aprehensión ante aquella calma, sería imposible no tener miedo ante la amenaza que la atenazaba y que la mantenía en un estado de nerviosismo y alerta, que habría sido difícil de reconocer en ella en otras condiciones. Cada paso que daba era un suplicio gracias a su poca estabilidad al caminar, producto del mareo y el extraño malestar que sentía. Se iba a encontrar con el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo; se iba a encontrar con Sasuke.

Una hora antes, Karin había elegido un vestido negro con un ligero escote para que se vistiera. Era lo suficiente discreto para no llamar la atención, y lo suficientemente elegante y recatado como para no ir mal vestida. La pelirroja le había dicho que tenía que ir al menos un poco arreglada, y después de enseñarle algunos trajes, ella escogió uno de los más recatados, con un corte recto y completamente negro, de mangas largas y con un fino encaje en el pecho. Nada más, ningún adorno que destacara por encima de los demás. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una larga y brillante trenza, y un ligerísimo maquillaje daba el toque final a su arreglo.

Cada escalera que bajaba, cada segundo que pasaba le infundían mayor temor y nerviosismo. Probablemente, sus mejillas pronto adquirirían el tono rosado que la delataba de su vergüenza. Los pies cada vez le pesaban más, un traspié podría ser fatal en esa escalera, así que trató de darse un poco más deprisa, asegurando cada paso que daba, fijándose por donde iba. Finalmente, y tras unos cuantos tropezones innecesarios, se vio en un amplio recibidor con las paredes tapizadas en color granate, algunos candelabros colgaban de las paredes arrojando una sombría luz al suelo, que era de un mármol liso y negruzco. Pasó su vista del suelo a las barandillas de la escalera, en las que hasta ahora no había reparado. Eran de madera de cedro, y terminaban al final de la escalera con forma de una cabeza demoníaca que atemorizaría a cualquier humano; Se fijo también en los grabados que la madera poseía, eran escenas de carnicerías, orgías y sacrificios, todos protagonizados por esclavos humanos y demonios de las más variadas razas. Le dieron escalofríos al notar que se había aferrado a esa baranda para no caerse.

- ¿Te has perdido? –Una voz proveniente de su espalda la sorprendió.

Se dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a un joven alto y rubio, cuya parte derecha del rostro estaba cubierta con un gran mechón de cabello. Una sonrisa curvaba su rostro con un deje de malicia, y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial.

-S-Sí... –Hinata sólo atinó a responder afirmativamente. Karin la había querido acompañar, pero ella le había suplicado que se quedará cuidando de Naruto mientras ella no estaba. Las indicaciones que le había dado la pelirroja para llegar al salón, por lo visto no fueron lo suficientemente explícitas-. ¿Podría enseñarme el camino al comedor?

-Claro. –Dijo enigmáticamente, y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. No habló mucho mientras caminaban por los interminables corredores de aquel castillo. Algunas decoraciones habían sido lo suficientemente espantosas o grotescas para que Hinata saliera de allí corriendo, pero sin embargo no se movió del camino por temor a terminar en un sitio aún peor que ese. Ese extraño parecía muy amable y quizás no era un demonio; enseguida desestimó esto, sabiendo que el infierno propiamente dicho sólo lo habitaban demonios y más demonios-. Hemos llegado.

Estaban ante una gran puerta de madera oscura con extraños arabescos y dibujos de cuerpos desmembrados como decoración. Sin previo aviso, el desconocido se inclinó un poco, cogió la mano de Hinata y acercándosela a los labios, besó el dorso de ésta. Los ojos azulados del chico centelleaban y parecían escrutarla, como si lo supiesen todo de ella.

-Gra-Gracias por acompañarme. –Se limitó a decir la chica de ojos grises, enrojeciendo visiblemente.

-Ha sido un placer. Adiós, Hinata. –Habló con una sonrisa en los labios, luego se alejó a pasos lentos y continuados por uno de los pasillos, mientras caminaba, su presencia enigmática no se esfumó, dejándole una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, ¿Quién sería ése hombre?

El sonido de las bisagras al chirriar la hizo salir prontamente de sus indagaciones. Cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta ya estaba entreabierta, como si una presencia fantasmal la hubiese invitado a pasar. Con sumo cuidado, empujó la hoja, con lo que el roce de la madera con el suelo marmóreo se hizo más audible. Caminó con pasos lentos y temblorosos al interior de la sala; para su sorpresa, ésta era más acogedora que el resto de la mansión que había tenido que recorrer. Candelabros con velas rojas alumbraban la habitación, donde una larga mesa de madera de cedro se posaba justo en el centro. Las paredes estaban tapizadas en rojo oscuro, y para alivio de Hinata no tenían ningún grabado macabro. No se fijó excesivamente en si había alguien sentado en la mesa, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó lívida: Un hombre vestido completamente de negro se encontraba justo delante de ella, y la miraba divertido. Había estado tan embelesada con la decoración del salón que ni siquiera notó la mirada fulminante que ahora emanaba de aquellos dos pozos negros que el demonio tenía por ojos.

Se quedó parada donde estaba, absorta ante la visión de aquel ser del inframundo al que había visto cometer actos terribles. Sin pensarlo, su visión se quiso dirigir a su cintura, en busca de la bolsa con las piedras; recordó como en una de ellas estaba encerrada la hermana de aquel chico de la otra vez. Su voz masculina la sacó por un breve instante de sus pensamientos, por lo que de nuevo le prestó atención al mundo a su alrededor.

-Toma asiento, por favor. –Dijo educadamente Sasuke. Hinata se estremeció al oír el tono de voz que había usado. Ciertamente, aquel demonio siempre la hacía sentir mil veces más nerviosa de lo que en realidad estaba.

Se lo pensó un poco antes de sentarse, no sabía a lo que atenerse, quién sabía si la silla tendría algún extraño mecanismo para matarla o asustarla de manera irremediable. Tras unos instantes de devaneos que no la llevaban a ningún sitio, al fin avanzó hasta la mesa, y corrió la silla para tratarse; la superficie del tapete rojo que la cubría no presentaba signos de ser algo terrorífico, así que se sentó. Trató de no mirar a los ojos del demonio, pero le fue imposible. Se detuvo en ellos y él sonrió. Hinata se fijó una vez más que eran como los de su primera pesadilla con él, en aquel callejón, negros como pozos sin fondo; parecían contener todo el saber de las almas humanas, y en especial de la suya.

-Espero que tu estancia aquí esté siendo grata, me sentiría disgustado si una invitada no estuviese conforme con el servicio. –Habló ésta vez Sasuke fríamente, haciendo que Hinata desviara la vista de sus pupilas.

- ... -La chica se quedó en silencio, reprimiendo las ganas de contestarle que no había sido invitada, sino secuestrada.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse la distrajo de su represión, haciendo que mirara a la puerta del salón, donde un hombre de mediana edad y sonrisa encantadora avanzaba hacia la mesa sosteniendo una bandeja de plata bruñida con un par de copas, también de plata junto a un recipiente de cristal con un líquido granate que se dejaba ver gracias al traslucido cristal. Hinata supuso que era vino. Una vez que estuvo en el lado de la mesa en el que estaba la chica, el mayordomo situó la bandeja sobre de la superficie de madera, poniendo una de las copas enfrente a ella y sirvió un poco de aquella bebida roja en la susodicha. Repitió la misma operación con el demonio, que sólo miraba a la chica con aquella sonrisa cínica, sin prestarle demasiada atención al hombre que le servía la bebida. Cuando acabó de servirles, el sirviente se marchó sin decir una palabra, con la misma sonrisa extraña de al principio, que había mantenido intacta en toda su estancia en aquella habitación.

El demonio tomó su vaso delicadamente y la movió observando su textura y color, como si estuviese a punto de catarlo. Pasó el filo cerca de sus fosas nasales, oliendo el aroma que despedía y finalmente, probó el dulce líquido, abocando la copa levemente sobre sus labios y bebiendo acompasada y lentamente la bebida. Hinata estaba embelesada, y también sedienta. No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado sin que probase una gota de agua. Bueno, era vino, ¿no? Algo con lo aliviar a su garganta de la sequedad y la sed. Tomó la copa sin pensar demasiado y bebió de ella sin pararse a mirar demasiado ni su textura ni su olor. Se dio cuenta de que eso no era vino. Tenía un punto dulce y otro salado que la dejaban extrañamente cautivada y con ganas de beber más, por lo que no pudo evitar amorrarse y tomar aquel líquido con ferocidad. Gracias a su brusquedad, sus labios se mojaron levemente de rojo, dándole aspecto de vampiro. ¿Por qué sentía aquella sed voraz por aquel líquido? Pronto su pregunta fue respondida.

-Veo que ni siquiera los humanos pueden resistirse a la sangre de un recién nacido acabada de extraer. –Hinata dejó de beber al oír esto, pero ya era tarde; su copa estaba vacía. Contuvo las arcadas que le sobrevinieron al oír al demonio decir esas palabras. No habló, su tez quedó lívida; trató de olvidar lo que había oído y quedarse una vez más en la ignorancia de no saber lo que bebió. Pero una vez más, las palabras "Sangre de recién nacido" volvían a su mente, como estacas que se clavaban en su corteza cerebral.

- ¿Q-Qué...? –Atinó a decir aún con el susto en el cuerpo; su cara era iba del lívido al morado con una rapidez impresionante.

Sasuke acentuó su sonrisilla cínica y soltó una oscura carcajada que estremeció a Hinata de pies a cabeza; Nunca le había oído reír, pero la aterrorizó. El demonio dejó atrás su antinatural carcajada y la miró nuevamente con su sonrisa cínica.

-Parece que te agradó la sangre de carnero degollado. –Habló sonriéndole con saña, como si estuviese burlándose de ella-. Una pena que no abunden los bebés en esta época, te habría dado a probar su sangre. –Hinata suspiró aliviada, realmente se había burlado de ella. Sin embargo tragó saliva ante la siguiente expresión del demonio-. Aunque, la sangre de una virgen es una de las más poderosas, por ende también su virginidad.

-Y-Ya ve-veo... –Tartamudeó la chica aparentando poco interés.

Durante unos minutos que parecieron siglos, ninguno de los dos soltó una palabra más. Hinata nuevamente embelesada con aquellos ojos negros que la seducían a no dejar de mirarlos. El demonio la observaba fijamente, tenía sus ojos ónice clavados en los de ella. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, él rompió el silencio:

-Quizás quieras saber porque estás aquí. –Sasuke volvió a su tono frío, no quitándole el ojo de encima a la chica.

-Só-Sólo quiero saber que les pasó a mis de-demás amigos. –Dijo después del breve silencio que hubo tras la frase de él-. Sólo...

-Tan sólo vinisteis vosotros tres. –Interrumpió a Hinata en la frase que estaba a punto de decir-. Tu amigo está en tu habitación, pero me temo que la chica no tuvo tanta suerte.

- ¿Qué pasó con Sakura-san? -Hinata se estremeció al oír esto, ¿Qué es lo que le habría pasado a la pelirrosa?

-Umh... Ella pertenece a mi hermano. –Habló tranquilamente, estaba claro que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo-. Itachi nunca ha sido compasivo con sus presas, así que no esperes volverla a ver... Al menos con vida.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al oír esto, allí, en aquel infierno, todo lo terrible y malo era posible, parecía que no había forma de salvar a Sakura. Ni siquiera ella o Naruto se salvarían del indiscutible final que les aguardaba si se mantenían en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo. Tembló al recordar que no era con un simple humano con el que estaba hablando, sino con el mismísimo demonio en persona, que no tendría piedad en asesinarla y alimentarse con su sangre a la menor oportunidad.

-¿Crees que haría lo mismo contigo, Hinata? –Le dijo capturando su mirada con la suya-. Eres demasiado especial para que te ponga un dedo encima.

La joven se sonrojó inmediatamente ante aquellas palabras, no sabiendo el significado exacto de éstas. Después de que sus mejillas volvieran a su estado normal de palidez, se dio cuenta que las palabras no iban en el sentido que tomaba su imaginación, sino en el de algo mucho más importante y tenebroso, y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era.

-E-Eres un de-demonio, ¿N-No es e-eso lo que hacéis? –Preguntó, una frase que conllevaba a demasiada osadía para ser dicha por ella. Sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono sonrosado por la vergüenza.

-Oh, pequeña... –Le respondió el demonio, levantándose con delicadeza de la silla y comenzando a avanzar hacia la otra punta de la mesa con una lentitud peligrosa-. ¿Me temes?

Hinata emblanqueció y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, como si se le fueran a salir. No quería que él se acercara más, necesitaba levantarse de la silla y liberarse de aquel terror que empezaba a atenazarla nuevamente. Intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero no pudo, estaba pegada a él, como si le hubiesen echado un pegamento muy fuerte para engancharla. Él se seguía acercando con lentitud, sus pasos no hacían ruido mientras avanzaba por el suelo de mármol negro y brillante. Aquellos ojos negros todavía la miraban fijamente y los suyos, grises,

los seguían sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

- ¿Q-Qué me haces? –Susurró ella asustada, con un leve tinte de pánico en la voz. Sasuke rodeó su silla y se situó en su lado izquierdo; Hinata sentía su aliento candente en su piel, abrasándola.

- ¿Te asusta mi poder? –le preguntó en un susurro, rozándole el oído con los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios, secos por la tensión de la que era presa. Sintió la mano masculina en su hombro derecho, ascendiendo por su hombro y finalmente posándose tomando una hebras de su cabello oscuro y poniéndoselas en detrás de la oreja. Luego pasó sus dedos en la cabeza en una delicada caricia-. Observa por ti misma.

Enseguida de decir esto, una serie de fuertes visiones la acosaron: Vio el oscuro callejón en el que se había encontrado por primera vez, todo aquel placer y luego la terrorífica visión de un hombre de alas negras. Se vio en la enfermería, viendo a aquella enfermera despedazada en una de las camillas y todas las paredes manchadas de sangre. Observó su almuerzo lleno de gusanos y también su pesadilla con aquel llamado Lucifer, al que habían colgado de una cruz negra entre miles de cruces más. Se vio consumida en la oscuridad por aquellos trozos de cuerpo desmembrados...

- ¡No! –Gritó sin darse cuenta, sumida en el terror de verse envuelta entre toda aquella masa de cadáveres que la tocaban sin pudor alguno.

Despertó súbitamente de su visión y se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba junto a ella, sino sentado en su silla, tranquilamente, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Le sonreía cínicamente desde su lugar; de nuevo su mirada se burlaba de ella.

-T-Todas esas visiones... –Tartamudeó cuando recuperó el aire. Le miró fijamente, no queriendo dejarse hechizar de nuevo, más sabía que era probable que él volviese a hacerlo en cuanto tuviese oportunidad-... Fuiste tú.

-En eso consiste mi poder, -Habló fríamente, apartando con sus finos dedos un mechón de cabello que se había interpuesto frente a uno de sus irises-. En atraerte hacia mí.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, repensando lo que él acababa de decirle. No le dirigió una palabra más, tan aletargada como estaba por lo que le había oído decir al demonio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta del salón, y mujeres ataviadas con vestidos negros y rojizos empezaron a entrar, trayendo consigo todo tipo de manjares y platillos dignos de un rey. No se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a servirle la cena, poniendo apetitosos platos ante ella.

No prestó atención a nada. No tomó un solo bocado de ninguno de los platos que allí había, aún con el hambre que la acosaba. Luego de acabar la cena, abandonó el comedor cuando el demonio se lo dijo, acompañada por una de las criadas, que la guió hasta su habitación por interminable pasillos que antes no había visto. Al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta de que Naruto había desaparecido junto a Karin; no lo encontró en ningún rincón del cuarto, y cuando al fin se sentó en la cama, puso sus manos en su cabeza y se revolvió el pelo con estrés, ¿dónde estaría Naruto?, ¿Se lo había llevado Karin o correría la misma suerte que Sakura? Si se seguía quedando encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, sin nadie a su alrededor y viendo morir a todos los amigos que le quedaban allí, iba a enloquecer. Necesitaba salir de allí, que alguien la ayudase... La dolía la cabeza por aquel ambiente tan pesado, quería aliviarse de una vez.

Estuvo dándole vueltas durante mucho tiempo a lo que tendría que hacer, pero finalmente, decidió que era inútil seguir lamentándose más, no tenía caso, no solucionaría nada si continuaba despierta por más tiempo. Se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, encogiéndose entre ella y cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir. Pero sin embargo, no pudo mantenerlos así durante mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto sus párpados bajaban, una infinidad de imágenes de las visiones anteriores le hacía sentir pánico y tenía que mantenerlos abiertos.

_Aquella noche, Hinata no pudo dormir, y tampoco podría las siguientes._

***

Itachi salió de las mazmorras sonriendo, no podía esperar a contarle a su hermano lo que había hecho con la nueva humana que habían secuestrado. La pelirrosa había sido un plato dulce, como la sangre de bebé o el cerebro de un recién nacido, todavía tierno y apetitoso. Se relamió pensando en esto, y en su próxima presa. Prefería pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, y recordó con exactitud de detalles como lo había hecho...

_La chica se retorcía contra la pared y sacudía sus cadenas, tratando de evitar golpearse con la pared mientras él la sujetaba, rasgando su piel. Pasaba sus manos masculinas por todo su cuerpo, no proporcionándole placer, sino dolor. Cada toque de él era una terrible punzada en su tersa piel, una quemazón se añadía a la sensación cada vez que la rasgaba con sus uñas o la mordía sin compasión._

"_Tan dulce..." Le susurraba mientras la seguía mordiendo y clavándole las uñas en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Sus dedos llegaron a la intimidad de la joven_, _rasguñándola con una uñas demasiado largas y afiladas para ser las de un hombre. Sus ojos rojos se fijaban en los enrojecidos de ella, debido al llanto, pero a su garganta aún le quedaban gritos por proferir._

"_¡POR FAVOR, NO MÁS!" Lloraba ella, pero sus lagrimas sólo eran recibidas con carcajadas. "¡TE LO SUPLICO!"_

"_¿Me suplicas? Eso no es todo lo que duele." Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica y sacando los dedos de su intimidad y deslizándolos por sus firmes muslos desnudos. Con su fiereza característica, la empujo contra la pared y la subió hasta su entrepierna, donde un monstruoso miembro demoníaco la esperaba para recibirla. Sakura le miró con pánico. "¿No te dijeron que los demonios la tenemos más grande que los humanos?" _

"_¡NO QUIERO!" Chilló cegada por el pánico. "¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! _

_Una bofetada azotó su mejilla y le partió el labio, haciendo que saborease su propia sangre. Sin esperarlo más, un considerable ardor inundó su parte baja, mientras el cuerpo y la mente se le helaban al saber lo que venía. El demonio empujó su virilidad en el interior de Sakura, el chillido proferido por ésta fue desgarrador, dando a entender que "eso" no cabía "allí". La embistió continuadas veces mientras seguía gritando sinsentidos, delirando por el dolor. La angustia y el horror eran palpables en el ambiente._

_No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, contra la pared, siendo violada repetidas veces por aquel ser del Inframundo. Después de un rato, sintió su simiente caliente esparcirse por su vagina y chorrear en su pubis. Se contuvo de gritar cuando él le mordió el cuello nuevamente, lamiendo hasta la última gota de sangre que salía por allí. _

"_Tranquila, pronto se va a acabar tu dolor." Dijo con una sonrisa, y una daga se materializó entre sus dedos. Con un leve movimiento, se limpió la sangre que salía de sus labios y se acercó a ella, besándola suavemente en los labios mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Luego había tomado el arma punzante y...._

Itachi recordó como la sangre le había salpicado el rostro, los ojos de la humana habían quedado abiertos con sorpresa. Pobre humana imbécil, realmente ellos no merecían vivir con esa estupidez que los consagraba. Odiaba a los humanos más que cualquier otra cosa, pero eran su alimento, y como demonio debía cazarlos para comérselos y tomar su sangre. Sin pensar más, se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, quería volver a ver a su nueva presa...

_Por supuesto, siempre le ganaba a su hermano, así que sería tarea fácil..._

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de autora: **Hola chicas/os, ¿cómo estáis? Espero que bien y que no os haya matado la espera, no soy especialmente conocida por mi puntualidad, así que no me disculpo más. Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a: **Hinatauchiha20, Adrifernan19, Camila, Andrómeda's Nightmare, Luna-Yang1994, Carolina, HiTsuki93, Pololina, Sayuri Koitsumi **y **LennaParis. **De verdad, gracias a todas por el apoyo que me brindáis. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me digáis que os parece. ^_^ Un beso a todos/as, **Istha~**

**Edit: **Siento si a alguna frase le faltan palabras, fanfiction . net anda comiéndose letras. u_u Saludos a todos de nuevo, me despido.


	13. Bestia

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de diferentes grupos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener **momentos violentos** para mentes sensibles, **escenas de sexo y explicitez** no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/ Hinata, Gaara/ Temari, Naruto/ Sakura, Suigetsu/ Karin, Kankuro/ Matsuri. (Principales) Itachi/ Sakura, Gaara/ Matsuri,

* * *

**Pacto**

**Por Istharneko

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12. Bestia.

* * *

**

**D**espertó en un lugar oscuro, sólo divisaba de fondo una luz blanquecina, que iluminaba una figura del todo monstruosa y bestial. No se asustó, sabía que no le pasaría nada; al menos mientras fuera en sus sueños. Cuando se acostumbró mejor a la luz pudo divisar la reja tras la cual estaba presa la bestia, que se asomaba por ellos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido: Algunos ya estaban deshechos por algún tipo de ácido.

"_Naruto..."_ Habló con una voz de ultratumba que resonaba en sus oídos como si se tratase de eco; Su tono era ligeramente burlón. _"Veo que otra vez vienes a verme, chico."_

"_¿Eres tú otra vez?" Habló la voz de Naruto, más atrevidamente. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

**&**

Naruto despertó tremendamente sereno y con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Estaba tendido en un suelo metálico, y por las sombras que lograba divisar entre sus entrecerrados ojos, estaba entre barrotes. Con cuidado, muy lentamente, se fue incorporando dificultosamente, sentía gran parte de sus músculos agarrotados; le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se arrodilló y se apoyó en las barras que le cortaban las alas. Su vista estaba nublada, pero logró vislumbrar una oscura sala llena de candelabros de oro con velas negras encendidas con llamas de tonos que iban del violeta al negro. Había tapices en las paredes, que contaban masacres y batallas entre ángeles y demonios. A casa lado que miraba estaban los mismos cuadros, por lo que pudo conjeturar que se hallaba en una sala redonda, cuya jaula era el centro de la misma.

Se sorprendió al notar que estaba totalmente desnudo, y se sintió algo avergonzado. ¿Quién le había desvestido? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero decidió no pensar más en eso. Le preocupaba más la idea de quién lo había traído a un lugar como ese. Se preguntó dónde mierda se encontraba, y quién le había traído allí, ya que no sabía nada desde después de estar en clase, y... Un momento: ¿Y Asuma, sus compañeros?

No recordaba nada después de que Asuma le insultara, era como si hubiera un vacío en su mente provocado por algún tipo de agente externo, algún suceso. ¿Y su Sakura? La recordó y sintió un extraño escalofrío que lo dejó con la garganta seca. ¿Dónde estaría? No quería pensar más, y sus deseos se vieron hechos realidad cuando oyó el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse. Una docena de personas con extrañas capas de nubes escarlata, fueron desfilando en línea recta al interior de la sala, situándose en torno a la jaula en la que se hallaba Naruto. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres?, ¿Qué querían de él? No tuvo demasiado tiempo de responder, ya que, sin desearlo, oyó un chasquido, y unas cadenas comenzaron a formarse arriba y debajo de los barrotes, sujetándole pies y manos, como si se encontrara en un potro de tortura china.

-¿¡Qué es esto!? –Gritó, aterrorizado, hablando por primera vez desde que aquellos sujetos habían entrado-. ¡Suéltenme!

Algunos de los presentes le miraron con sonrisas torcidas, otros con pena, como un ser inferior; para los demonios no había compasión, sólo muerte, destrucción, lascivia, poder… La más fría oscuridad y luego las llamas infernales que abrasaban la piel de los mortales. Sin pena, sin remordimiento, comenzaron a recitar los sutras que liberarían a la bestia. Los cánticos se sucedieron, y un humo negro comenzó a invadir la sala, dirigiéndose hacía la jaula en la que Naruto permanecía atado y envolviéndola completamente.

El muchacho comenzó a berrear, en su cuello podían verse marcas de asfixia provocadas por algo que no pudo divisar, y en la parte de su torso podían verse como unas ligeras quemaduras empezaban a formarse través de la negrura de aquella extraña bruma. Naruto sentía un dolor que jamás había sentido, se notaba ahogado, asfixiado, y un profundo ardor le invadía todo el cuerpo.

-¡Buaghhh! –El olor metálico de la sangre invadió sus fosas nasales, y notó su sabor en el paladar. Espasmos recorrieron su columna vertebral por entero; pareciere que iba a partírsele en cualquier momento-. ¡Uaaaaargh!

No podía concebir palabras entendibles, parecía que su sentido del habla se había perdido entre aquel profundo dolor. Era como si mil agujas se le clavaran en la piel, como si toda la lava del infierno se escurriese por su cuerpo derritiendo poco a poco su piel y sus órganos vitales.

Fue en aquel momento cuando deseó morir… y por suerte sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

La bestia salió del cuerpo del muchacho, presa en la jaula. Era un ente flamígero, con forma de zorro de nueve colas: aquel mitológico animal del país del sol naciente. Se revolvía furioso en su jaula, viéndose privado de su contenedor. El pentagrama dibujado bajo el metálico objeto hacía las veces de retención para que no escapase. El cuerpo del rubio, que antes había tenido tanta vida, cayó al suelo abrasado en llamas, como una carcasa vacía; sin vida, sin alma.

Itachi descubrió su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos rojizos y su lacio cabello negro recogido en una coleta. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. – _"Una pieza menos en el puzle."_

**&**

Encerrada en su cuarto, sin querer salir, sumida en la tristeza, el desamparo y la desesperanza; así se encontraba Hinata. La muchacha suspiró sentada en su cama. Tenía ganas de abrir las ventanas y sentir el aire fresco en su piel, pero sabía que eso allí era imposible. El abrasador infierno no tenía piedad con los humanos encerrados allí. La muerte, la desolación y la maldad habitaban allí, podía sentirlo en aquella gran casa, en sus paredes, en la mezcla de olores que la invadían, en la insondable negrura de sus pasillos sólo iluminados por velas negras. No podía negar que sentía terror cada vez que tenía que acompañar a Karin a algún lugar importante, pero se había acabado acostumbrando a aquel ambiente.

Suspiró, y de repente una gran tristeza la invadió. Era un sentimiento que hacía días no la alcanzaba. Sin esperarlo ni poder evitarlo, una lágrima salió de su lacrimal derecho, recorriendo su mejilla y posándose en su quijada. Un hondo pesar la invadió, y pudo sentir un gran vacío en su ser; exactamente como si algo le faltase, como si aquello que admirase y amaba hubiese dejado de existir… para siempre.

Junto a la primera, más lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas y haciendo su pesar más extremo. Se curvó en la cama, y lloró hasta desfallecer, no aliviando sus penas, sintiendo aquel vacío opresivo, aquella ansiedad que le llenaba el pecho. Su corazón dolía tanto que sentía que iba a explotar, sus ojos perlados quedaron opacados por una cristalina capa de oscuridad.

Llorando, se fue quedando dormida. A pesar de eso, momentos antes, había tenido la certeza de que algo terrible había ocurrido.

**&**

Sus agudizados sentidos de demonio lo sintieron mucho antes de llegar a la habitación: Estaba llorando. Se limitó a avanzar despacio por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, oyendo los sollozos continuados, el aroma a sal, la desolación y el dolor que ella sentía. Vulnerables humanos. Ella había heredado todas esas características de ellos, ninguna de aquellos asquerosos ángeles que no la habían aceptado entre ellos al nacer: Altivos, despiadados, fríos, que temían a los humanos por ser una raza incluso más pura que ellos, inocente, capaz de ser corrompida.

Sonrió. Lo sabía todo de ella, desde que nació. ¿Quién iba a decir que el dios de los dioses había tenido una bastarda con una humana? Probablemente lo destituirían de su cargo, o le tendrían en menos estima que hasta ahora; no sería tan poderoso como para controlarlo todo. Y como fruto de la unión entre un ángel celestial y una humana, había nacido ella: Hinata Hyuuga.

La investigó durante años, la observó en secreto, y en el momento preciso, la indujo a sentirse atraída por él, a aquellos sueños en que ambos se refregaban en placer. Tantas noches que quizás ella ni recordaba, demasiadas para un demonio con un alma tan podrida como la de él. Con el tiempo había llegado a obsesionarle tanto, a espiarla, a velar sus sueños con palabras malditas. Amó verla sufrir, tanto como su pútrida y enfermiza pasión le dejaba, deseo poseerla, verla sangrar y morir en sus brazos, desfallecer de placer, deseo; para luego herirla, hacer que se derrumbase en sus brazos, sangrante, muerta.

Tan enfermizo, tan cruel a los ojos de un humanos, tan normal para un diablo; para Lucifer, el maldito por Dios.

Entró en silencio a su cuarto, y la vio, durmiendo plácidamente en su aposento. Asfixiarla, ahogarla, apuñalarla… sus manos sobre su cuello ejerciendo presión y todo acabaría. Pero no se permitiría ese lujo; Hinata le serviría en otros fines más importantes.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta su rostro, y tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello. Largo, negro, como aquella oscuridad infinita en la que estaba su mente. Tan hermosa como un ente celestial… Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, y ella gimió entre sueños. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaría teniendo? Las paredes de aquella casa acosaban a los humanos que se atrevían a vivir entre ellas, haciéndoles vivir los más terribles horrores en su mente.

Contorneó su rostro con su índice, viéndola por última vez en aquella noche eterna. Quizás, como cada noche, seguiría observándola, haciéndola suya entre pesadillas, entre largas noches de oscura pasión.

Ella sería un ángel corrompido. Él se encargaría de convertirla en uno.

**&**

Sasuke entró en sus aposentos y tomó asiento en una silla con decorados fetichistas de cabezas cortadas en diferentes ángulos. Era de madera oscura, y parecía bastante cómoda. La cortina estaba abierta, dejando ver unas dantescas montañas negras en el horizonte. Escrutó el paisaje con sus penetrantes ojos negros, observando, evaluando todo a su alrededor. Había algo diferente en la habitación, otra esencia que no era la suya.

Curvó su mandíbula en una mueca amenazante que no era para nada una sonrisa. Estaba serio, demasiado. – ¿A qué se debe tu honorable visita, tío?

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, mi querido sobrino. –Habló una voz sibilina desde el rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Un hombre de facciones finas y blancas salió desde el mismo rincón; Sasuke no se exaltó, permaneció serio y recto en su silla-. Siempre tan malicioso, aunque jamás podrás compararte con tu hermano en cuanto a maldad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. No soportaba que le cuestionaran su poderío en cuanto a comandar el Inframundo.

-A que estás dejando demasiadas huellas de tus actos. –Habló, seriamente-. Alguien en el Cielo se ha alertado, y pronto vas a recibir noticias de ellos.

-Si bien, no tienes por qué juzgarme. No por algo mi abuelo me cedió el puesto de comandante del Inframundo para ir a su descanso. –Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al notar la expresión de rabia que tomaban las facciones de su tío.

-No te… -El recién llegado iba a hablar, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse los alertó a ambos que otra persona había entrado en la estancia.

Itachi entró sin pedir siquiera permiso, como ya le era costumbre. Al ver quien se encontraba en la escena, una sonrisa enigmática se compuso en su boca. –Pero si es mi tío preferido, Orochimaru-san. –Habló, pícaramente, mirando a su hermano-. ¿A qué se debe el honor de esta visita?

-Estaba dándole a tu hermano unos consejos sobre cómo comandar "correctamente" el Infierno. –Respondió, a modo de saludo. Una mueca cubrió su boca, afeando su expresión-. Pero parece que rechazó mis buenas intenciones.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta, siempre ha sido orgulloso. –Itachi le restó importancia, mas miró falsamente a su hermano. Sasuke escrutó en sus ojos, y soltó una carcajada en la cara de ambos, expirando decepción y burla por cada poro. Así se trataban entre demonios, siempre había traiciones, muertes y traidores que habrían hecho cualquier cosa por tener un puesto como el suyo. Su hermano y su tío no serían excepciones, y él sabía que algo debían estar tramando contra él. Su abuelo le había enseñado a no fiarse ni siquiera de su propia sombra, y cuando se fue a descansar, le hizo jurar con su propia sangre que no cedería ante quien le disputara el trono del Inframundo. Era un juramento inquebrantable, y que podría concluir en su propia muerte si no lo cumplía a rajatabla.

-En fin, creo que daré esta conversación por acabada. –Habló entonces Sasuke, interrumpiendo a su tío y hermano, que habían comenzado a hablar de sus últimas fechorías. No le interesaba demasiado oír de nuevo como había sido la violación y la muerte de la niña que habían traído hace días; tampoco los padecimientos a los que Orochimaru sometía a su única esclava.

Ambos demonios abandonaron el aposento de Sasuke con un sonoro portazo por parte de su tío. El dueño de la habitación se sentó de nuevo en su silla y volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana, dejando el tiempo correr libremente…

Por algo las horas en el Inframundo eran casi eternas para los condenados.

**&**

Habían caminado por más de tres días por innumerables bosques, sendas misteriosas que parecían no llevarlos a ningún sitio, grutas oscuras plagadas de criaturas de la noche y serenos desiertos que hacían ver la paz y la soledad que se sentía en el Limbo. Y parecía que sus pies no daban para más, que sus vidas pronto darían un giro brusco que lo haría cambiar todo y que aquella caminata y aquella batalla que se les venía encima, simplemente sería un desperdicio para sus vidas inmortales.

Neji y Gaara iban delante, uno guiándoles los pasos, el otro perdido en sus propios pensamientos, como si lo demás no valiera nada. Matsuri y Kankuro iban detrás de ellos, tomados de las manos e intentando soportar el peso de embarcarse en aquella misión suicida. Ocultos en la sombra, algunos grupos especiales comandados directamente por ángeles, esperaban entrar en el Inframundo, preparados para la batalla.

Pronto todo daría comienzo, tan pronto que ninguno de ellos tendría tiempo a vivir sus vidas correctamente. Sus deseos, sus suplicas, sus pasiones, su sinvivir… Aquella existencia de la que eran merecedores. Todo sería llevado por la mano del destino.

Tan pronto, que nadie sería consciente de ello hasta el final.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Nota: ¡**Hola! Perdón por la espera, pero creo que siempre me tardo, así que no puedo dar más excusas. U.U Espero que os haya gustado. Yo siento decir que tengo motivos para entristecerme, pues me llegó un flame muy feo de una lectora (una tal Severus, anónima por cierto). Estuve por no seguir el fic y dejarlo a medias, pero pensé en los demás lectores que me piden que siga, y decidí que esa sola opinión no podía decantar la balanza.

Así que aquí me tienen una vez más, con actualización recién salidita del horno, aunque eso sí, corta (a pesar de que creo que desvela algunos detalles importantes). La siguiente espero que no tardará tanto como esta, y prometo que será más larga. Bueno, no me iré por las ramas, y me despido, jeje. Besos y saludos a todas por vuestro constante apoyo, ¡y gracias! ^_^

P.D: Por cierto, la actualización de "O predador e a Lua" estará pronto en vuestras pantallas, no os desesperéis. xD

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Sayuri_Koitsumi, adrifernan19, , Camila, Sabaku-no-menny, Dark-Amy-chan, gesy, Le-Petite-Vicky, Okamirakuen, y a Flordezereso. Gracias a todas por vuestros lindos e inspiradores reviews. ;)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. La hija de Dios

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de diferentes grupos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener **momentos violentos** para mentes sensibles, **escenas de sexo y explicitez** no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/ Hinata, Gaara/ Temari, Naruto/ Sakura, Suigetsu/ Karin, Kankuro/ Matsuri. (Principales) Itachi/ Sakura, Gaara/ Matsuri.

* * *

**Pacto**

**Por Istharneko

* * *

**

**13. La hija de Dios**

El cielo estaba azul aquella mañana, los pájaros cantaban una melodía melancólica a sus oídos. Ino se levantó de la cama y se desperezó con algo de tristeza. Buscó su ropa, aún somnolienta, y se vistió como pudo; no pensaba ni ducharse. Sabía que era tarde, pues se había quedado en la cama vagueando casi por veinte minutos, pensando en cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, buscando respuesta a dudas que no la tenían. Hacía semanas que nadie sabía nada de Sakura, Hinata o Naruto, las autoridades los daban por muerto, sin embargo ella no quería rendirse y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se aseó. Su uniforme estaba arrugado, pero le habían dejado de importar esas cosas tan mundanas. En cuestión de días había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos, y a mucha gente más que apreciaba. ¿Dónde quedaba ahora la educación, la pulcritud de su uniforme para ir al colegio, el ligar con chicos o pelear con las demás compañeras de clases cuando la ocasión lo requería?, ¿Dónde quedó el "frentona", o el "Cerda"? Como cada mañana, aquellas gotas saladas acudieron a sus ojos. Volvió a abrir el grifo del agua y se remojó la cara con más ahínco, tratando de borrar su tristeza. Pero aunque quisiera era imposible; aquello quedaría grabado en su alma por el resto de sus días.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se hizo el almuerzo. No había nadie en casa a aquella hora, y Chouji seguramente pasaría a recogerla con su coche; desde que había ocurrido aquello con Sakura y los demás, habían intimado mucho, hasta incluso hacerse confidentes. Quizás con el tiempo podrían tener algo más, pero su situación no estaba ahora como para empezar una relación. Demasiadas preocupaciones.

La bocina del auto sonó, y la rubia acabó rápidamente su almuerzo, dejando los platos en la pila sin ni siquiera lavarlos. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola con cuidado. Chouji la estaba esperando dentro del automóvil, esperando a que subiese.

Ino se apresó y corrió hacia la puertecilla, abriéndola, y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. –Buenos días. –Le dijo fugazmente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Ino-chan. –Le dijo, sonriente, devolviéndole el beso. -. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Más o menos, ¿y tú? – Preguntó la rubia, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y acomodándose adecuadamente en su asiento.

-Igual. –El hombre giró la llave y arrancó el coche-. ¿Dónde vamos?

-A la escuela, ¿dónde más? –Le contestó pícaramente Ino. Sabía de sobras que casi nunca iban a la escuela; simplemente salían a dar una vuelta con el coche, dejando sus estudios de lado.

Chouji sólo quería que ella se alegrara y dejara esa tristeza que la llenaba de lado. Desde hacía unas semanas la veía perdida en su mundo, sin centrarse en nada; sólo quería lo mejor para ella, y en esos momentos, sabía que el instituto nada más la haría acordarse de todo nuevamente… Aquella tragedia.

-¿Sabes? –Preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

-Dime. –Contestó ella, prestándole atención.

-Hoy hace un día magnífico para ir al campo. –Habló al fin, después de unos segundos sin soltar palabra.

Ino abrió la ventana, y dejó que el aire producido por la velocidad sacudiera su cola de caballo. Se quitó la goma del pelo, y dejó que sus cabellos se airearan y movieran a voluntad, sintiéndose por primera vez libre desde hacía mucho tiempo. –Chouji, acelera. –Su mirada estaba fija en la carretera.

El muchacho no la miró; sólo cumplió su deseo, aquel único deseo antes de que todo acabase. Apretó el acelerador, sus latidos apresurados marcaban el ritmo de una melodía acelerada.

Ambos mantuvieron los ojos abiertos, dispuestos, sus manos se aferraron en un mudo apretón, sus ideas tomaron la forma de alas. Justo cuando aquel caballo de hierro pasó ante ellos, y miles de ángeles negros extendieron sus alas para tomarlos; portadores de muerte.

Y allí fueron al fin libres de ataduras, de sus vidas mortales.

**&**

-¿Yamanaka, Ino? –Pronunció Yuuhi Kurenai. Al ver que nadie contestaba, nombró a otra persona de su lista. Sin embargo se preocupó: hacía dos días que aquella chiquilla faltaba. Miró a su clase, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad después del terrible "accidente" que había dejado a alumnos y a profesores traumatizados de por vida. Lo habían disfrazado como una fuga de gas, pero sabía que tras eso se escondía algo mucho más terrible. Una explosión habría quemado los cuerpos, pero cuando ella los vio estaban destrozados.

Pronunció un nombre tras otro, hasta que su lista se acabó. El nombre tachado de Sakura Haruno aparecía como una mancha en el impoluto papel. Ella tampoco había aparecido desde el accidente.

Su clase transcurrió tan tranquila como siempre. La asignatura de ética era una de las más fáciles de aprobar para sus alumnos, y ella solía ser agradable con ellos; además de ser la última hora antes de que todos se marchasen a casa. Cuando la hora pasó, sus alumnos se despidieron de ella, y como siempre tras su jornada, Kurenai tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su despacho para tomar sus útiles y dirigirse a casa.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja del colegio, donde unos cuantos alumnos aún rondaban antes de ir a casa. Caminó directa al aparcamiento, donde la esperaba su auto. Por un momento se sintió vigilada, pero no le prestó atención a ese hecho. Entró a su automóvil y encendió la radio, donde sonaba el último éxito de una de las cantantes del momento.

Tuvo la idea de visitar a su amiga Hikari, quizás ya estaba de buen humor, y podría hablar con ella adecuadamente. La última vez había sido un desastre, aprovecharía para pedirle disculpas.

Queriendo hacer su idea realidad, se dirigió a la casa de la que había sido su amiga por años. Sabía exactamente donde quedaba, ya que por años, la había visitado todas la semanas para tratar de ayudarla en lo que pudiese. Después de conducir durante unos minutos, divisó la calle que la llevaría directa hacía la casa, y una vez allí, estacionó justo delante de la casa, donde siempre había una plaza libre.

Bajó del coche, y justo en la otra calle, pudo divisar una furgoneta negra aparcada de mala manera. No le prestó mucha atención, ya que le corría más prisa llamar a la puerta de su amiga, sin embargo, cuando estuvo delante y fue a tocar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Sin dudarlo mucho, entró lentamente, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Hikari-chan, estás ahí? –Preguntó, con voz segura. La casa estaba a oscuras, sólo en el piso de arriba parecía haber una luz encendida, ya que se veía un leve reflejo. Nadie contestó a su llamado, por lo que decidió subir a ver si su amiga estaba allí.

Notó que el comedor seguía tan ordenado como siempre, ni siquiera una silla fuera de su sitio, ni una mota de polvo estropeaba la perfecta escena. Sonrió, notando que Hikari no había cambiado en cuanto a su fanatismo por el orden. Recorrió el salón, para luego empezar a subir las escaleras que ascendían hasta el piso de arriba. La luz del baño estaba encendida, y supuso que su amiga estaría allí, y por eso no la escuchaba.

Sonriente, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero jamás pudo pensar que lo que encontraría allí fuera aquello, una escena tan dantesca…

Al principio sólo vio una cuchilla ensangrentada en el suelo, manchando la alfombra del baño de rojo. La llave del agua goteaba en una bañera llena de agua carmesí, en la que sumergida y sonriente, se encontraba su amiga Hikari. Una de sus manos estaba colgando fuera de la pila, mostrando un corte vertical que chorreaba sangre a borbotones. Pero lo que más la impresionó, fue lo que había escrito en la pared con sangre: _"Hinata es la hija de Dios, Hinata es la hija de Dios, Hinata es la hija de Dios…"_

Yuuhi se quedó pálida, observando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos; en shock. Caminó un poco más, y entonces resbaló con el reguero de sangre que había en el suelo, cayendo arrodillada en el suelo, sin lágrimas que derramar. Su vista fija en aquella imagen y su cuerpo temblando por completo.

Y un grito, que salió de su garganta como si siempre hubiese estado preso allí.

**&**

Kakashi Hatake, detective privado, observó desde su furgoneta como aquella mujer se introducía en la casa, cuya puerta parecía haber sido abierta de antemano. Había estado vigilando a Yuuhi Kurenai por semanas, y creía que gracias a ella podría descubrir algo importante sobre el caso de "la fuga de gas" del instituto en el que ella trabajaba. A decir verdad, jamás se tragó la noticia que dieron en los periódicos y televisiones del país. Estaban escondiendo algo más importante a toda costa.

Minutos después oyó aquel grito, y como buen investigador, tuvo que ver de qué se trataba. Entró al habitáculo y ascendió las escaleras con sumo cuidado, tratando de no tocar nada para no dejar huellas. Entró al baño, donde alguien sollozaba sin control, y allí vio aquella terrible y dantesca escena.

"_Un suicidio."_ -Se dijo mentalmente, al ver la extraña nota de la pared y la mujer que había dentro de la bañera; estaba desnuda y con las venas cortadas, poseía una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, como si hubiese muerto pensando en algo feliz-. _"La muerte de los cobardes…"_

Justo delante de la bañera, Kurenai se convulsionaba en sollozos ahogados. Kakashi se acercó a ella y puso unas manos en su espalda, con lo que la mujer, sin preverlo, se giró y se abrazó a él con fuerza, llorando aún más fuerte. El hombre no pudo hacer más que devolverle el abrazo, apretándola contra sí, tratando de confortarla.

Con la joven profesora aún abrazada a él, el investigador deslizó una mano a su bolsillo, tanteando su pantalón y tomando su teléfono móvil. Una vez tuvo la pantalla a la vista, marcó un número, y se lo puso en el oído.

-¿Policía?

**&**

En la floristería Yamanaka, el sonido de un teléfono sonaba insistentemente. El sonriente dependiente de la floristería, un hombre de mediana edad, divorciado y con una hija, se dio prisa en atender a su última clienta y atender al dichoso aparato. –Buenos días, Floristería Yamanaka, ¿qué desea? –Preguntó con tono cortés.

-Señor Yamanaka, ¿es usted? –Preguntó una voz al otro lado del aparato.

-Sí, ¿para qué me requiere? –Preguntó el hombre, algo extrañado.

-Verá, sé que le va a resultar difícil asumir esta noticia, pero hemos encontrado las identificaciones de su hija y otro chico en las inmediaciones de un aparatoso accidente de tráfico. Sólo quisiéramos que acudiera al hospital general para un reconocimiento de los cuerpos. –Habló la voz. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a dar aquellas noticias por teléfono.

Por minutos, el señor Yamanaka restó en silencio, tratando de asumir la noticia. Finalmente, y con voz trémula, contestó: –Está bien, en media hora estaré allí.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y se sentó en una silla delante del mostrador, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y echándose a llorar.

**&**

Hinata despertó más descansada, y se desperezó lentamente. Los últimos días allí casi no había podido dormir, pero finalmente, parecía que lo había conseguido. Sintió una extraña calma, como si por fin la paz habitara ese lugar. Se sentó en la cama, alisando su vestido negro y pasando sus dedos por sus ojos, alejando la tela borrosa que parecía cubrirlo. Una vez más, volvió a mirar las cortinas rojizas que siempre cubrían las ventanas. Como siempre aquella opresión invadió su pecho, aquella ansiedad por salir de allí… Pero no podía, y el aire corrompido de aquel castillo acabaría por matarla, por ahogarla en sueños.

Entonces dirigió la vista hacia los pies de la cama y pudo divisar algo; una figura blanca esparciendo su aura por la otrora, oscura habitación. Se fijó bien, estaba borroso, pero era tan luminoso, la cosa más pura que hubiese visto desde que llegó allí.

La figura se hizo cada vez más nítida, dejando que viera el cuerpo de una mujer, y sus largos cabellos negros cayendo por sus hombros, su hermoso rostro… Abrió mucho los ojos. La mujer le sonrió tiernamente.

-Má… Mamá… -Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con actualización rapidita (creo que me dejé los dedos en ella), pero bueno, actualización al fin y al cabo. Os pido perdón por hacer que mueran tantos personajes, (y no, no soy la reencarnación de Kishimoto) pero esto es una tragedia, y obviamente en las tragedias mueren personajes. T_T

Y en fin, ya faltan menos de seis capítulos para terminar la historia, y no quiero dejaros con la intriga. Y por cierto, en tres capítulos más: ¡Hay lemon! Siento haceros esperar, pero todo tendrá su momento. Me sentiré triste al acabarla, pero tarde o temprano pasan estas cosas. En fin, besitos a todas y, ¡gracias por los reviews y el ánimo!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Dark Amy-chan, Naxiitha-chan, Flo****rdezereso, y Shaapithaa. **^_^

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	15. Camino al Infierno

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump. Yo sólo hago este Fanfic con fines ociosos y de pura diversión. También algunos de los títulos de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones de diferentes grupos.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia puede contener **momentos violentos** para mentes sensibles, **escenas de sexo y explicitez** no recomendadas para menores de edad. Universo Alterno.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/ Hinata, Gaara/ Temari, Naruto/ Sakura, Suigetsu/ Karin, Kankuro/ Matsuri. (Principales) Itachi/ Sakura, Gaara/ Matsuri.

* * *

**Pacto**

**Por Istharneko

* * *

**

**14. Camino al Infierno  
**

Avanzaron por las sinuosas sendas del bosque hasta encontrar aquello por lo que tanto haban caminado: Las puertas del Inframundo. Cansados y sudorosos, divisaron el paisaje que cubría las puertas del Inframundo: Una gran cueva, más oscura que cualquier cosa vista en aquel mundo. Profundos destellos rojos surgían de ella, denotando su malévolo poder, misteriosos sonidos emanaban del interior de la tierra, haciendo sentir escalofríos a los más valientes y respeto a los que ya conocían el poder que habitaba en los infiernos. Se adentraron en el sendero de la muerte, aquel del que sólo saldrían como almas impuras a los ojos de Dios, quemadas por las oscuras llamas del Hades. El miedo estaba en todos los ojos que avistaban aquella entrada. Los animales bajaban las orejas y salían corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas, los habitantes del Limbo no osaban acercarse a más de un quilómetro de distancia, así como las culturas más apegadas a Dios daban la espalda a quienes se hubiesen "infectado" con la esencia de los impuros, más conocidos como demonios. En cuanto entraran allí no podrían volver la vista atrás hasta haber completado su misión. Ellos no eran menos en sentir miedo: sus pupilas lo reflejaban. Gaara lo avistaba con indiferencia, Neji con valentía, Kankuro con temor y una mueca cruzaba el rostro de Matsuri, una de terror.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí —Le rogó Kankuro en un atisbo de dulzura—. Quiero que vuelvas, por favor.

Ambos disfrutaban del último aire puro que les brindaban los árboles, caminaban, alegrándose de sentir el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies, el rumor del río a los lejos.  
Ella le miró con tristeza, sabiendo que él lo deseaba con fuerza. Sabía que eso no podía ser, sabía que tenía que acompañarlos hasta el final aunque la propia muerte les esperara al final del camino.

No negaba que le daba miedo, no negaba que la aterrorizaba el hecho de entrar por aquella barrera infernal, pero tenía que hacerlo. Notó el viento dispersando sus cabellos.

—No, Kankuro —Le sonrió—. Lo haré. Por Gaara, por Temari, por tí. No quiero que temas por mí.

—Está bien —No la detuvo, no podía negarle nada; al menos no a ella.

Sus manos se cruzaron y se mantuvieron aferradas con fuerza.

—Gracias.

Siguieron caminando por la senda, mientras el bosque se espesaba y se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Gaara y Neji encabezaban la marcha, indiferentes a todo y sin embargo atentos a cualquier peligro. Kankuro se fijó en ellos sin llamar la atención de su compañera. Lo cierto era que ellos no debían estar allí, simplemente tendrían que haber seguido con las misiones fáciles, las cosas poco peligrosas: acabar con algunos maleantes, solucionar problemas en las diferentes villas; todo para ganarse el favor de Dios. Pero no, tenían que haberse ido a lo difícil. ¿Acaso con esa misión se rifaban un pase directo al Cielo? No lo creía.

Realmente no. Tenía la extraña sensación de que formaban parte de algo, pero no se atrevía a creerselo.

**&**

En una oscura habitación de palacio, donde nadie podía escrutar las conversaciones de un par de demonios, el renombrado Sasuke Uchiha, conocido en el Inframundo con el nombre de Lucifer, hablaba con su hermano, Itachi o más conocido como Samael, o la serpiente que sedujo a Eva. Desde la última conversación,

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —Preguntó el meditabundo Sasuke—. Habla y márchate, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Así tratas a tu hermano? En fin, el padrecito está metiendo las narices en el asunto de su "hija" -Le informó—. Lo sabías, ¿me equivoco?

Él no contestó. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y era consciente de que Dios, como se autodenominaba ante los mortales, estaba hurgando en los asuntos de los demonios una vez más. Estaba rompiendo el Pacto una vez más, hecho después de la gran guerra entre las legiones de ángeles y demonios. Él había estado allí y lo había visto: el pacto grabado en fuego en Urukh, la montaña más alta del Limbo. Pero hacía tiempo que la montaña se había resquebrajado, signo de que el pacto se había roto por una de las partes. Ahora estaba totalmente rota, porque él también lo había roto: Había raptado a Hinata, la hija de una humana y Dios. Era realmente idílico.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —Otra voz resonó desde una de las paredes de la sala. Era Orochimaru, la gran serpiente. Así solían llamarlo. Sasuke no se asustó; era demasiado viejo para temerle a nada.

—¿Lo crees acertado, hermano? —Habló Sasuke serenamente. Realmente, quería que las cosas se hiciesen de la mejor manera posible. No quería chapuzas—. Ya sabes que las cosas se deben hacer de la mejor manera posible, sin prisas.

—Me han llegado informaciones de que el padre ha mandado a sus súbditos a explorar nuestras tierras.

—Que vengan, les estaremos esperando —Sasuke sonrió extasiado.

—Supongo que será divertido matarlos —Rió Itachi, bastante emocionado—. Aunque me gustaría más que trajeran a alguna chica. Aunque siempre me quedará la pequeña cuando acabes con ella, ¿verdad, hermano?

—No —La voz de Lucifer sonó como una tumba—. Ella es intocable. Esa parte del ritual sólo me concierne a mí.

—Quién diría que para alcanzar el trono necesitases una esposa de sangre impura —Soltó el mayor—. Nuestro padre tenía un humor muy negro.

La gran serpiente rió malévolamente.

—Oh, vamos, cállate —Le aguijonó— Vas a avergonzarlo. Por lo que respecta a mujeres, no todos tenemos el mismo gusto siniestro por las niñitas que tú. Donde haya una buena súcubo que se quite lo demás. A mí son las que más me la inflaman.

—Vamos, no hemos venido a hablar de gustos sexuales —Habló serenamente Lucifer, aunque conteniendo una risa— No me interesa la vida sexual de las serpientes ni de los demonios de la lujuria.

—Tu humor no encaja con el de un demonio, Lucifer —Replicó Samael—. El trono debería ser mío en vez de tuyo, y lo sabes.

—Por desgracia, padre me lo dejó a mí a pesar de ser el pequeño -Sasuke sonrió amenazadoramente. Una chispa surgió de sus ojos, que se volvieron rojos como la sangre— Si tienes alguna duda, puedo hacertela tragar como el demonio mediocre que eres. Todos los presentes quedaron callados. Desde hacia tiempo los asuntos estaban espesos entre los presentes.

La confianza nunca había sido una clave entre la sociedad de los demonios, pero ahora las cosas estaban más que mal. Cualquiera podía ser un ruin y despreciable traidor. Realmente valores como la traición no presentaban un problema entre ellos; después de todo habían sido educados en la maldad, y su manera de verla no era como la que Dios había inculcado a los humanos, sino otra muy diferente: para ellos el mal era el bien. Por eso había barreras que nunca se salvarían, muros que nunca serían destruídos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, la traición entre los herederos del reino era un hecho importante. Muchos querían el trono que el diablo supremo, Satanás, había dejado al comenzar su descanso eterno; esto no era un secreto. Pero sólo uno lo tendría, y ese era Lucifer, el que se reveló ante Dios y se unió a Satán en el inicio de los tiempos; su mano derecha. Y para eso necesitaban a Hinata, la hija de Dios, para despertar el grandioso poder de Satanás y cederle el trono a su nieto más poderoso. Concederle el oscuro mando del Inframundo, hacer de él el sumo mandatario de todo cuanto dejaba ver el horizonte.

Y ahí es cuando entraba Hinata, la dulce y joven Hinata. Ella era la llave, la hija de Dios y una humana. Un error, una descabellada muestra de que Dios era capaz de hacer un mal, de traumatizar a una mujer humana, de violarla y hacerle una hija; justo lo que no quería. Mesías no era la palabra, ya que Dios sólo sólo conformaba a estos cuando quería divertirse con el espectáculo de su vida y su posterior muerte. Muestra de ello había sido Jesús de Nazaret. Milenios antes, él mismo había intentado invitarle a su reino, a tener todo lo que deseaba, pero él, preso de su Padre y el reino de los cielos, no había aceptado. Oyó rumores de que había caído en la cruz; entonces también le visitó, pero él nunca cayó, siguió en su burbuja celestial, creyendo aún que su padre iría a socorrerle.

Realmente no le entendió, y se dio cuenta que nunca entendería a los humanos, como ellos tampoco le comprenderían a él ni a sus razones para ser como era.

—Marchaos, tengo que prepararme —Anunció el demonio de repente—. No quiero que haya fallos en la ceremonia.

**&**

Nunca podemos esperar que todo salga bien o cómo nos guste. Jamás podemos creer que el destino nos tratará o nos dejará el camino allanado. Nos guste o no siempre habrá sufrimiento, dolor aunque también esperanza y amor. Estos vanos sentimientos alejaban de todo a una joven sentada en una cama de una oscura habitación, viendo como la silueta errante de un espectro se aparecía ante ella. Y para su primera sorpresa la reconoció, pero luego, en vez de alegrarse se entristeció: era su madre, su dulce madre, que al morir había, quizá, cumplido su último deseo.  
Y esa era verla una última vez.

El áurea alma se encontraba ante ella con una sonrisa triste, como si el sufrimiento la acompañase aún después de la muerte, y ella, Hinata, lo sabía. Sabía que su madre no había muerto en paz pero lo que no entendía es que estuviese allí con ella; no comprendía el fin de su decisión.

—Mamá —Volvió a susurrar, sus ojos sumidos en un llanto intenso—… ¿por qué estás aquí? Éste no es tu lugar. El fantasma tardó unos minutos en responder, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, su voz sonó un poco más ténue de lo que siempre había sido. —Vengo a decirte algo, Hinata, hija —Pronunció— Un secreto que me fue encomendado proteger hace dieciocho años, cuando fuiste concebida.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá? —Preguntó, enjugándose las lágrimas. Sabía, aunque realmente no lo entendía, que ésta era una oportunidad para conocer el motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Meses antes de saber que estaba embarazada, el arcángel Gabriel vino a visitarme, advirtiéndome que iba a quedar encinta de una niña. Creí que era un sueño —Hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió— pero al poco tiempo, sin un padre de por medio, descubrí que un ser se estaba formando en mi vientre. Ese ser eras tú.

Hinata se quedó callada, expectante por escuchar la historia. —Quise recurrir al aborto, ya que mi padre era muy estricto y no lo aceptaría, pero al poco tiempo opté por huir de la casa de tus abuelos para tenerte. Trabajé duro durante meses y en las últimas semanas, antes de dar a luz, un demonio, según me dijo su nombre era Lucifer, se presentó al lado de mi cama y me dijo que en cuanto cumplieras los dieciocho años algo grande se desarrollaría en tí —De nuevo pausó sus palabras y miró a su hija:-ese ser quiere sacrificarte, Hinata. Quiere sacrificarte por ser la hija de Dios.

La joven llevó las manos a su boca. La incredulidad inundó su rostro.

—No te creo —Argumentó—. No me creo ni que seas tú, no me creo que estés muerta. ¡No me creo nada de lo que me está pasando!

—Cariño, sé que te sientes perdida, que no sabes qué hacer, pero tienes que confiar en tí misma y ser fuerte. Cuesta de creer, y creeme que nunca pude contárselo a nadie por temor a que me tomaran por loca. Pero tú, mi niña, tienes que ser fuerte.

Hinata se negaba a creerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que todo era verdad, que pese a lo extraño de todo lo que su madre había dicho, todo era cierto.

—Podría ser que estuviese en un manicomio, como siempre me decían todos, incluso que estuviera imaginando todo esto para protegerme de algo. Sin embargo, sé que no es así; es demasiado real, mamá —La joven se echó a llorar—. Mamá, quédate conmigo.

Hikari la miró con cariño.

—Claro que me quedaré contigo, hija.

Con la vista fija en la figura de su madre, la muchacha se recostó en la cama, y con pasividad, se cubrió con las mantas. Estaba triste, tenía sueño; quizá es que finalmente el Infierno había acabado con ella, con la poca fortaleza que poseía.

—Contigo no tengo miedo, mamá.

—Duerme, te velaré.

Cerró los ojos, pero ya no la esperaban las pesadillas, sino las sueños, la oscura noche estrellada en la que podía, finalmente, descansar.

En cuanto despertará, su madre habría desaparecido para siempre.

**&**

El grupo de cuatro personas conformado por Gaara, Neji, Kankuro y Matsuri, avanzó sinuosamente hasta las puertas del Inframundo. Y al fin se encontraban allí, el lugar que más habían esperado y el que, a la vez, les producía un temor insondable. Ese lugar donde la oscuridad reinaba, donde los árboles estaban marchitos y ennegrecidos; hierba muerta cubría la tierra y algunas partes de ella estaba cubiertas de esterilidad. La maldición de los infiernos, como era llamada por los habitantes del Limbo. Todo lo que esas tierras tocaban acababa maldito y estéril.

El recién unido al grupo se giró, con lo que todos pararon de caminar por un momento.

—No encendáis luces ni hableis cuando entréis. Ésta cueva está repleta de energías negativas Advirtió Neji por primera vez en todo el camino-. Si encendiérais una luz o un fuego los espíritus se inquietarían y no nos dejarían pasar; quizá incluso acabaríamos muertos —Añadió con cierta necedad en la voz.

Gaara pisó el terreno yermo y sintió un escalofrío. Matsuri tembló levemente y Kankuro apretó los puños. Sin mediar palabra le siguieron, dirigiéndose por la senda que acababa en la gran entrada de una cueva. Cuando llegaron, notaron como en la entrada habían algunos escritos y simbolos extraños; sin embargo, cuando traspasaron sus puertas, vieron que el interior estaba lleno de candelabros de una vela sujetos a las paredes, deprendiendo una llama azúrea, casi violeta. Prosiguieron. La tenue iluminación hacía la visión cada vez más dificultosa, hasta el punto de tropezar con las pequeñas piedras y casi caer en diversas ocasiones. Las paredes estaban pintadas con dibujos de lo que parecía una guerra ancestral entre ángeles y demonios, todas las matanzas, torturas y por último las consecuencias para los humanos; era como una historia, un libro abierto en el que se podía leer un relato de crueldad.

Mientras más avanzaban hacia el interior de la montaña, más perpedicular era la bajada que encontraban sus pies. En un momento dado, cuando casi todas la velas habían desaparecido y sólo un resquicio de luz rojiza traspasaba algunas rendijas de la piedra, la senda terminó y se encontraron en una gran galería de oscuras paredes iluminada con candelabros con el mismo tipo de luz. Encabezando la sala, se hallaba una puerta de madera que se veía muy endeble.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a hablar, Neji le hizo un gesto de silencio llevándose el índice a los labios, Neji se puso ante la puerta y, mientras sacaba una tiza blanca de su bolsa, recitó un cántico mientras dibujaba un pentáculo de cinco puntas sobre la puerta. Como si sus palabras hubiesen resultado un conjuro, el pentáculo se incendió y de él salieron dos fuiguras espectrales que se posaron a ambos lados de la puerta, creándose poco a poco su imagen.

Neji se apartó.

Ante ellos, se habían personificado dos entes con forma de persona, otros guardianes, dedujo Gaara, pero esta vez los de la puerta del Infierno. Eran dos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre: él tenía las cejas espesas y un corte de pelo bastante curioso, por lo demás, era delgaducho y parecía débil; vestía completamente de verde. Ella tenía dos moños y una sonrisa descarada aunque alegre.

—Podéis hablar, nos os comeremos —Habló el hombre. —Vamos, no os comeremos —Agregó la otra.

—Hemos venido para atravesar esa puerta —Comenzó Gaara, con entereza; una expresión de malhumor se había pintado en su cara al ver a aquellos individuos.

La mujer le inspeccionó, recorriéndole con la mirada. -En ese caso necesitaremos la autorización expresa de uno de los dos altos cargos del Inframundo o del Cielo.

Neji se adelantó, sacando unos papeles de su bolsa. El curioso tipo los cogió y los miró:

—Está bien, todo en orden. Podéis pasar.

—Qué rápido —Susurró Matsuri.

Ella y Kankuro seguían atrás, mirando expectantes cómo se desarrollaba toda la acción. Todo había sucedido tremendamente rápido. Pensaban que iba a ser más difícil, pero finalmente sólo era eso.

—Yo pensé que iba a ser más emocionante, pero realmente no… —Kankuro no pudo hablar más. Algo estaba ocurriendo con aquel lugar.

De un momento a otro, la puerta desapareció, y como si todo aquello no hubiese sido más que una visión, los dos personajes se desvanecieron como si jamás hubiesen pisado aquel lugar. Todo se volvió oscuro, y cuando al fin pudieron ver algo, se encontraron en un bosque de espeso follaje completamente normal, sólo que el cielo tenía un raro tono violeta-rojizo. El terreno era levemente fangoso y sonidos de animales se podían escuchar; animales de los que quizá, nunca habrían oído hablar.

—Pongámonos en marcha —Kankuro fue el primero en hablar, pero antes de que se pusiera a caminar, Gaara le detuvo.

—Espera —Le sujetó el hombro. Kankuro le miró extrañado; su hermano no solía tocarle—. Necesitamos un plan.

—¿Y qué tipo de plan se supone que debemos hacer? Sólo debemos saber el camino, y el guía —Señaló a Neji, que no dijo nada— está ahí.

—Estamos en terreno peligroso. Cualquier paso en falso y estaremos muertos. El infierno no es como el limbo o el Cielo. Se parece más al mundo de los humanos. -Gaara sonrió de forma cínica, tratando de burlarse de su hermano mayor; y es que realmente estaba fastidiado.

Pero era cierto. Debían organizarse o si no, no podrían llegar a su destino sanos y salvos. El lugar donde se encontraban era más o menos "agradable", cosa que ya era mucho decir de un oscuro bosque a las puertas del Inframundo.

—Podríamos comer algo para reponer fuerzas —Comentó la única joven que iba con ellos.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer —Neji habló de nuevo—. Pararemos, planearemos cómo llegar a nuestro destino y luego nos pondremos en marcha. Tenemos aproximadamente una hora.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tú mandas? —Objetó de repente Gaara, enfrentándole-. Llevas todo el camino diciéndonos lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿quién te crees que eres?

—Soy el que más conoce el terreno -Respondió Neji con la misma frialdad-. Más os vale seguirme o acabaréis muertos; y os aseguro que el Infierno no es una buena tumba.  
El pelirrojo se calló, se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y se refugió entre unos árboles.

Lo cierto era que pocas veces podían estar de acuerdo en algo, y contando que tenían un nuevo compañero, ésta no era una de esas veces. Gaara no había asumido bien el hecho de tener a un idiota del Cielo como compañero, digamos que, Neji era el "substituto" de su fallecida hermana. Realmente no lo tragaba, era demasiado espeso; ni siquiera lo había comenzado a aceptar, pero no quería cometer más errores ni necesitaba que le descubrieran en su plan, un plan del que nadie era partícipe y que pronto llevaría a cabo. Apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en uno de los troncos. Miró al cielo: tonalidades rojas, violetas y negras se entrelazaban en un firmamento sin Luna. Era como un mar sin peces. Lo único que podía ver en él era soledad, vacío; no le hacía pensar en nada.

Recordaba el Cielo en la Tierra, lleno de estrellas. Había tenido oportunidad de observarlo en diversas ocasiones y lo echaba de menos. Todas sus constelaciones, galaxias, agujeros negros. En el Limbo no era así, ni siquiera por asomo. A pesar de que más lunas y soles lo coronaban, nunca había podido alcanzar a ver una sola luna en el cielo enchido de estrellas. Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar el astro lunar, pero no lo consiguió. Entreabrió los párpados. Oscuridad era lo único que se le antojaba ahora, fría y baldía le recordaba a ella. Ella que ya no estaba, costaba asumirlo, pero ahora en sí sólo cabía el sentimiento de venganza hundido en su corazón. Acabaría con sus propias manos con esedemonio por muy poderoso que fuese. Él, el que había atrapado el alma de su hermana caería en sus garras aunque le costase la vida.

Cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos. Extendió los brazos y se desperezó con lentitud, bostezando. ¿Cuánto haría que no dormía? En realidad no importaba. Sintió unos pasos tras de sí y una pequeña figura le tomó de la mano y él se soltó con rapidez. No quería tener contacto con nadie en ese instante.

Oyó la voz de su compañera hablándole con dulzura.

—Gaara, tenemos que planear cómo llegar hasta el palacio sin problemas —Sus labios se movían con lentitud—. ¿Vas a venir?

El joven tardó en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo fue sin ganas: —Enseguida voy.

—Está bien. Te esperamos.

En cuanto ella se alejó, él se llevó una mano a la sien. Quizá era aquel lugar el que le producía ese cansancio extremo y el dolor de cabeza, sin embargo lo soportaría. Se dispuso a ir hacia donde estaban sus compañeros; debía aprovechar para descansar. Sería un largo y arduo camino lleno de peligros y no podía dejarse vencer.

**&**

Las luces ígneas se habían apagado, y una iluminación intensamente blanca se había adueñado de todo. En el pico de una gran y hermosa galería blanca, una sombra gigante se cernía ante una pequeña alma, una hermosa mujer que había sido bendecida, dieciocho años atras, con su única hija: una mezcla de humana y ángel; la hija de Dios. La sombra del hombre se esparcía entre metros y metros de caída hasta llegar a la débil alma.

_"¡Ella no debía saberlo!"_… Bramó una voz intensa que hacía helar los oídos. Peor que la del propio demonio enfurecido._ "Cuál será tu juicio, Hikari, inmunda costilla de Adán"._

El etéreo espectro lloraba arrodillado, pero no arrepentido. Lloraba por no poder hacer nada por su hija, porque gran silueta ese Dios en el que ella había creído tan firmemente ahora la tratara con tal crueldad. No lo podía comprender.

_"Perdóname, sé justo conmigo"._ Gimió _"Siempre creí en tí"…_

Dios no le contestó. La sombra chasqueó los dedos, susurrando lo que parecía ser un conjuro.

Como Jesús de Nazareth en la cruz, se sintió abandonada, dolida. _"Me has abandonado, mi señor"._

_"Puríficate, alma impura"._

Llamaradas surgieron del suelo, tragándose y devorando el aura pura del alma en pena. Mientras las llamas cubrían su cuerpo, sólo pudo gritar el nombre de su hija entre llanto y dolor.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota: **Hola, ¿cómo vamos? Justo hace dos días comencé éste capítulo. He tardado demasiado, lo sé, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? No he escrito nada de esta historia en meses y dudo que alguien lea, pero bueno, voy a dedicarselo a mi buena amiga Flordezereso, que me ha ayudado mucho últimamente. También a todas las que habéis esperado la actualización Y pues nada, saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo -si leeis, claro, jeje-. En fin, acabaré con las menciones especiales; personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y a las que quiero agradecer. Ellas son: **Chibbiruchi, Sabaku-no-Menny, Flordezereso, EthereldCrow, DarkAmy-chan, Fiffy20, Björk, Vainilla-Pervinka, Ana-chan, Gesy, Okamirakuen, Sasu-hina 4_ever, Lucy, Brooke-fifty, Azumi-chan, Zaryta-yuefounce** y **Love-isaq.**


	16. La conspiración

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump.

Atención: **Muerte de personaje, improperios varios...**

* * *

**15.** La conspiración

* * *

Habían caminado bastante desde que, varias jornadas atrás, se pusieran en marcha. La senda que seguían era dura y sinuosa, entre volcanes, ciénagas y bosques de árboles negros que les calaban el alma. Se decía que en el Inframundo, si no ibas con precaución, el alma se te consumía y morías allí sin ni siquiera una oportunidad de escapar. Sin embargo, más que peligros de aquella índole, sólo encontraron a varios animales salvajes rondando por aquellos puntos, pues al parecer, los demonios sólo aparecían en las inmediaciones al castillo de Lucifer. Sólo algunos guardianes infernales recorrían el Inframundo en busca de presas, aparte de los que salían al mundo humano para cazar gente (al menos, así solían hacerlo con asesinos, violadores y por qué no... También adorables y jóvenes vírgenes). Por supuesto, Gaara, Kankuro y Matsuri ignoraban todo eso en aquellos momentos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y miedos. El único que parecía saber un poco de qué iba todo era Neji, que estaba atento a cualquier ruido que sus agudizados sentidos pudiesen captar. Después de olisquear el ambiente y mirar a un lado y a otro con sus pupilas opalinas, se paró en medio del camino y se giró a los tres habitantes del Limbo, que en cuanto le vieron parar, le imitaron:

—Hemos llegado al punto correcto —pronunció quedamente para que todos los allí presentes le escuchasen—. Si seguimos a este ritmo, llegaremos antes de mañana.

Ni siquiera miró el mapa, así que Gaara, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, le preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Neji le miró como un bicho raro y por un segundo se le dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica, lo que acrecentó la mueca en el rostro del pelirrojo. No lo entendía del todo, pero como un sexto sentido le decía que no confiara en lo que aquel tipejo representaba. Ya desde que iniciaron su andadura, no había confiado para nada en él, y es que en realidad, aquellos ojos carentes de sentimientos o expresión hacían al pelirrojo volverse escéptico.

—Por supuesto –comentó, muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Dudas de los agudizados sentidos de un guerrero celestial?

—Ni siquiera has mirado el mapa que llevas —comentó Gaara, incrédulo—. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en tus sentidos si nunca has venido aquí antes y no conoces esto?

—Pareces un tipo observador —Neji pareció sorprendido y en ese instante, sólo Gaara pudo distinguir una mirada viciada en sus ojos, justo como la que él portaba por querer vengarse del asesino de su hermana—. Pero no estamos aquí para tener dudas. Te puedo asegurar que estamos yendo por el camino correcto.

Dubitativo por su descubrimiento, Gaara se apartó de él, con una mirada de desconfianza que no pasó inadvertida para Neji. El pelirrojo decidió que, a partir de ese tramo, le iba a vigilar más que nunca. Esta vez fue Matsuri quien bajó la vista al pequeño mapa que se había dibujado al partir del inusitado campamento que habían montado al inicio del camino. No debían estar lejos, pero no sabía si al ritmo que iban llegarían antes de un día, además, había un pequeño desvío en el camino que estaban tomando, cosa que la hacía dudar. Quién sabe, quizá las predicciones de su nuevo compañero fallaban, además, se preguntaba dónde estaban todos aquellos guerreros que Tsunade, la segunda al mando en el cielo, les había dicho que irían como refuerzo. Recordaba con claridad la conversación que habían tenido con ella y no creía haberla inventado. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero su intuición le decía que algo no iba bien.

Fue como la vez en que le fue encomendada aquella misión en la tierra, la de enfurecer a aquel chiquillo: _Naruto Uzumaki,_ creía que se llamaba. Había ignorado el por qué en el cielo le habían mandado eso, pues ellos siempre tenían motivos ocultos, y en aquella situación tuvo que actuar como la mejor actriz para hacérsele creíble a aquel chico. Además de eso, tuvo que usar unos polvos preparados especialmente para el profesor; todo por el hecho de enfurecerle y hacer que pagase su enfado con él. Luego el chico se había convertido en una bestia terrible y ella había tenido que abandonar la _escena del crimen._ No es que le gustara especialmente hacer aquellas cosas, pero era la única manera de ganarse la entrada al cielo, o si no, al menos conseguir una buena recompensa por parte de los del cielo. Siempre se había arriesgado a cometer actos impúdicos estando a las órdenes del cielo.

—Mira eso, Matsu—chan.

La voz de Kankuro y un pequeño codazo a su costado la sacaron de aquellos pensamientos tan profundos, haciendo que tuviera que prestarle atención.

Todos los presentes observaron que, tras las dos grandes montañas que aún les quedaban por recorrer, un enorme castillo, construido muy pegado a un oscuro valle, se recortaba en la luz ígnea del Infierno. No llegaban a ver más, pero lo que encontrarían una vez llegados allí quizá sería la visión más espectral y espantosa de todas. Los vahos que de allí emanaban, decían, no eran más que el humo de las almas humanas al ser quemadas entre la lava del hediondo río que cubría aquella zona; y aquel sonido, como astillas rompiéndose y clavándose en la piel, no eran más que los gritos de los miles de muertos que allí habitaban.

Estremecidos por aquellos sonidos del submundo, decidieron que mejor lo verían cuando llegaran allí, y de mientras aprovecharían para acostumbrarse.

* * *

Lucifer estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, tomando una copa de lo que parecía ser vino. El líquido, de tono rojo carmesí, se deslizaba por sus labios como finas gotas de lluvia sanguinolenta.

—Deliciosa.

La sangre, un manjar tan exquisito que tomaba sólo en algunas ocasiones especiales y que también servía para alimentarse en momentos en que no había nada más. Para el resto de días, la carne —fuera de humano o animal— era un buen manjar que llevarse a la boca. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y aprisionó aún más la copa contra sus labios. Fue en ese momento, cuando más disfrutaba de su bebida, cuando un "_plop"_ le hizo salir de su placer y mirar al frente: justo ante él, completamente erguido y con la cara oculta por una máscara, se encontraba uno de sus siete guerreros demonio más importantes, o en otras palabras, uno de sus guardias personales.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con un tono de voz un tanto cortante. En realidad, el sonido que había producido al aparecer le irritó considerablemente—. ¿No te he dicho que no aparezcas tan de sopetón?

—Lo siento, mi señor, pero vengo a comunicarle algo con urgencia… —empezó el guerrero, sin alterar su tono en ningún momento— …algo de suma importancia.

—Entonces, dímelo —preguntó Sasuke, ahora más interesado—. ¿Qué es?

—Dicen que han visto al sur a un arcángel y tres habitantes del Limbo acompañándole.

Sasuke suspiró, preguntándose si eso era lo más importante que tenía que decirle su guardia. Como restándole importancia, le dijo:

—Bueno, no son muchos —pronunció con sus delgados labios—. No nos costará acabar con tan pocos, pero por el momento no hagáis nada… dejad que vengan, quizá quieran hacer un trato y entonces tendrán las de perder.

El guerrero tragó saliva, dispuesto a decir algo más y Sasuke, al notar aquella señal de vacilación, se dispuso a escucharle con más atención.

—Mi señor, la situación es más grave: llevan una enorme comitiva siguiéndoles, guerreros blancos de la guardia personal de Dios.

Lucifer se puso una mano sobre la quijada, pensando en lo que acababan de decirle. Sin duda, era un asunto que merecía mucho más atención de lo que creyó en un principio. Aquellos angelitos no podían entrar al Inframundo y rondar por donde les diese la gana, como si eso fuese su casa. Los demonios tenían vedada la entrada al cielo (que no al mundo humano o al Limbo) y por eso mismo tampoco debería haber ángeles caminando por el Infierno. Aquello era un insulto. Concluyó con sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su guardia con total familiaridad:

—El asunto es más grave de lo que parece —le informó a su guerrero, que ya sabía desde un inicio que aquello no podía ser una buena noticia—. Convoca a todos mis consejeros, mi hermano y mi tío y a mi guardia personal. También ven tú. Si todo lo que me dices es correcto, tendremos que actuar rápido. Ya te puedes retirar.

Cuando su informante se hubo retirado se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir preparando a su _invitada_ para cumplir lo que tenía reservado para ella. Ahora, más que nunca, debería darse prisa con aquel asunto tan importante que había estado aplazando el máximo tiempo posible.

* * *

Neji se adentró en el bosque, silencioso como la muerte. Uno de sus guerreros, que con tanto esmero les estaban siguiendo sin levantar sospechas, le esperaba allí, agazapado en la poca luz que se colaba entre varios de aquellos árboles de corteza marrón oscuro. Se giró un momento y desde lejos vio a sus tres "_compañeros"_ avanzar con lentitud por aquel colosal volcán al que les había conducido. Se había rezagado un poco con la excusa de asegurarse de que nadie les seguía; sin embargo, sus intenciones eran mucho más oscuras. Que inocentes ellos, sin saber la trampa que les habían preparado, aquel plan que tenía ya pensado desde que iniciaron su camino. Pero por muy perfecto que resultase a sus ojos, una pequeña púa le estorbaba en el camino: Gaara.

Desde un inicio, él había desconfiado de él y eso demostraba en aquel habitante del Limbo un instinto único para oler el peligro que se les venía encima. A pesar de que aquel insecto no era gran cosa, debía tener cuidado con él, ya que, después de todo, los pequeños enemigos solían ser los que más problemas daban.

—Señor, ya está todo listo —la sombra blanca y plateada se levantó, posicionándose delante de él con parsimonia, en el más absoluto silencio.

Cualquiera habría dicho que aquel ser, por su talante silencioso, se asemejaba a un fantasma, de no ser por las curiosas y poco desarrolladas alas que surgían de su espalda pero que se dejaban ver a ambos costados a pesar de la ancha espalda del guerrero. Su superior tardó en contestar, pareciendo pensativo de repente.

—Muy bien, buen trabajo, supongo que podréis empezar por la noche —le contestó—. Ya puedes retirarte.

Sin más contestación que un asentimiento de cabeza, el sujeto desapareció, elevándose en la oscuridad que allí reinaba y finalmente quitándose de su vista. Fue entonces cuando Neji pensó en aquella misión tan secreta que le habían encomendado, aún más secreta que acabar con las vidas de aquellos idiotas que le acompañaban. En su mente, estaba también _ella_.

_"Pronto será la hora de usar esto"…_

De entre sus ropajes, sacó aquel objeto que el padre le había dado, envuelto en una tela muy gastada pero que aún conservaba el color blanco de antaño. Lo desenvolvió y allí estaba aquello que guardaba con tanto esmero. El filo del puñal con el que pensaba sacrificarla reflejó, por un instante, su expresión maquiavélica; sin embargo, ésta desapareció al instante cuando tomó el trapo de nuevo y cubrió el metal con cuidado. El Infierno sacaba lo peor de un ser celestial, y para él, un arcángel, la presión por pecar se hacía horriblemente tentadora.

Y pensar que estaba allí por _ella_… Aquella a quien siempre odió por ser una mestiza, un ángel mezclado con humano… Él era de la opinión que seres así no debían existir; por supuesto, el padre había entrado en razón y también estaba de acuerdo en enmendar su error de —hacía casi dieciocho años— haberla concebido. Después de ella nacer, su madre jamás había querido entregarla al Cielo, ya que, por sus egoístas necesidades, quiso mantenerla en aquel mundo corrompido para criarla como humana. Y el padre jamás le negó aquello, a pesar que él mismo se lo suplicase: "Quítasela, quítale a la niña y edúcala para que se convierta en uno de nosotros". Por un momento, hubiera dejado su odio aquella niña de sangre impura y la habría aceptado, pero él no había querido hacer nada hasta hacía unos años. Y entonces tomó, quizá, el mal camino: Acabar con su vida.

Puede que no fuese la solución correcta a sus ojos, pero todo lo que decía el padre debía ser acatado sin queja alguna. Y es que el padre se había cansado de ser generoso: le había dado a los humanos muchas oportunidades para cambiar y no ir en contra de su fe, pero aquellos animales siempre hacían lo que les daba la gana, jamás pensando en quien los había creado. Se burlaban de los arcángeles y su poder, de Dios y su gran amor hacia ellos. No eran seres obedientes, pues siempre actuaban según sus creencias e ideales. Jamás pensando en el padre de todos ellos para nada, siempre pecando y abusando de todo lo que se les daba. Las pocas almas salvables que aún quedaban en el globo terráqueo estaban siendo absorbidas por los demonios, quienes no paraban de secuestrar a los humanos más inocentes y menos corrompidos. Y allí estaba él, el arcángel que controlaba el ejército de Dios, con la misión de terminar con la vida de aquella mujer que en un momento dado fue una bendición, pero que ahora, a punto de ser corrompida por la malicia y el lado demoníaco, debía ser sacrificada por él en persona.

* * *

Una suave melodía la condujo, medio dormida, hacia recónditos pasillos. Entre penumbra y corredores solamente iluminados por candelabros de velas negras sujetos a la pared, se deslizó silenciosamente, no tropezando con nada a pesar de estar sumida en un trance. La melodía siguió sonando, como la voz de los ángeles y todos los seres celestiales que habitaban en los cielos… Se dejó llevar y enseguida, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, apretándola contra un torso macizo, esculpido a cincel, como el de una efigie griega. Halagada y aún sin abrir los ojos, Hinata se aferró a aquel cuerpo no sabiendo discernir entre realidad y ficción. Podía sentir a Sasuke, su rostro, su cuerpo... le deseaba imperiosamente.

—Pequeña… —susurraron a su oído con voz aterciopelada.

Un tono suave y apasionado. Abrió los ojos. Ése no era Sasuke. Era otro… ése otro que la aterrorizaba.

Abrió aún más los ojos y le analizó: Itachi, Samael, como quiera que se llamase aquella otra bestia del Inframundo. Recordó, con asco, como su amiga Sakura había pertenecido a él. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora su amiga? Quizá era prisionera en alguna habitación o celda, como ella misma lo era en aquel acongojante castillo. Quizá Naruto también estuviera encerrado en algún lugar, esperando que alguien le rescatase.

—Pequeña, no sabes cómo había deseado este momento —sin la brutalidad que le caracterizaba, tomó sus labios y Hinata se dejó hacer, con miedo por lo que pasaría si se negaba.

La calidez de aquellos labios la enmudeció por momentos, y cuando coló la lengua entre los suyos y se hundió en su boca con vehemencia, pensó que iba a morir de calor. No entendía por qué, pero aquel demonio le causaba un absoluto temor combinado con ardor. En cuanto acabó, ella le hizo una pregunta intentando ser sutil:

—¿Dónde… dónde está Sakura?

Aquel ser pareció reír, y le contestó en el oído algo que la hizo estremecerse: —Me la comí.

—N—No puede ser… —a Hinata se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, no creyéndose aquello que él le decía—. ¿Por… qué?

A Samael le invadieron unas ganas tremendas de mofarse de ella, así que decidió que le contaría todo aquello que le había hecho a su amiguita, sólo para divertirse un poco más de lo que lo haría después con ella.

—Mira… te describiré lo que le hice: primero la violé, luego le corté el cuello, y después la mandé a las cocinas e hice que le retiraran toda la sangre mientras la carne la cocinaron —decía con una prominente sonrisa que la hacía angustiarse cada vez más—. Así que me la comí… aunque su carne estaba demasiado hecha y la escupí, aunque la sangre sí que tenía salvación. En cuanto a Naruto… su final no fue mucho mejor.

Mientras le iba contando todo aquello, Hinata había dejado de llorar y en su lugar sólo quedaba una mirada de odio, que cuando pronunció el nombre Naruto se hizo más antinatural, tan impropia en ella que cualquiera la habría confundido con un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa.

—¿Qué le hicisteis? —preguntó con una voz muy suave.

Itachi tardó un poco en contestar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su voz sonó tan venenosa como cien víboras.

—Se revolvió tanto en aquella jaula mientras aquello salía de su cuerpo… se quemó tanto que después estaba irreconocible… Debería enseñarte su cadáver, pero ya debe haber sido pasto de los cuervos demoníacos que habitan en el Infierno. Debe estarse pudriendo con los demás cadáveres de humanos que no sirven para nada.

—Te mataré… lo juro —le dijo al oído, tal como él lo había dicho.

—¿Qué has dicho, insolente? —preguntó, con una carcajada sarcástica.

Hinata no pudo aguantar más su propia ira, que había estado reteniendo en su muslo izquierdo, y le atinó tal rodillazo en los testículos, que por un instante, Itachi deseó no haber nacido. Por un momento, los brazos de aquel demonio dejaron de retenerla y ella pudo escapar, sin dejarse imbuir otra vez por aquella atracción. Atravesó la habitación y casi habría llegado al pasillo si no fuera por las venenosas zarpas que se ciñeron a su pierna, haciéndola caer y ser arrastrada de nuevo al cuarto.

—¡No quiero! —manoteó con brazos y piernas y chilló como nunca lo había hecho.

Un dedo golpeó contra su esternón, haciéndola parpadear y toser y enseguida sintió un escalofrío al notar aquellas mismas zarpas frías subiendo por sus piernas y una lengua escurridiza deslizándose por su piel.

—Nosotros sí que queremos.

* * *

Desde que recorrían el Infierno, casi al anochecer, tenían que seguir la misma rutina: paraban en un lugar más o menos seguro, y con algunos palos fuertes que siempre llevaban, trapos viejos y una substancia oleosa (que los humanos llamaban alcohol) encendían aquellas inusitadas antorchas. Todo esto era debido a que, además del brillo ígneo que ascendía al cielo a causa de la lava de los volcanes, todo lo demás se sumía en una gran oscuridad al anochecer. Sin embargo, aquella noche no sería como las demás; algo estaba predestinado para ellos, algo sumamente peligroso. Las sombras de la traición recaerían sobre ellos como gatos de afiladas zarpas.

En cuanto la etérea noche cayó sobre ellos, las escenas se sucedieron con rapidez: sombras entre blanco y plateado aparecieron en las copas de los árboles, rodeándoles. Gaara, sintiendo que algo no iba bien, plantó firmemente los pies sobre el terreno, como tomando la fuerza de la tierra. Neji también se puso en posición de combate, con ambas manos alzadas y las piernas separadas varios centímetros. Matsuri agarró una pequeña daga que sólo usaba en casos extremos (porque casi nunca le eran encomendadas misiones así) y se aferró a la empuñadura fuertemente con la mano izquierda. Kankuro se quedó quieto, preparado para actuar en cualquier momento. Repentinamente, unos guerreros enmascarados les rodearon, impidiéndoles ver el bosque que les circundaba. Sin nada que decir, una primera bomba de gas fue lanzada y el humo empezó a invadir la zona.

—¡Pero qué…! —alcanzó a decir Gaara, antes de que lanzaran la segunda bomba de gas y, para su desgracia, empezara a tambalearse.

—¿C—Cómo? —soltó Matsuri, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir—. ¡No puedo comprender que seáis nuestros enemigos!

Se sentó en el suelo, comenzándose a sentir mareada por aquel humo y poco después se tumbó, sin discernir entre realidad e inconciencia.

—¿Quiénes son? —Kankuro no pudo ver mucho más después de preguntar aquello. El gas le invadió las fosas nasales y no tardó en caer, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros, quienes se estrellaron sin sentido al suelo.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Neji se había alejado, sonriendo porque su plan se había cumplido a la perfección. Aunque faltaba un único detalle: aún no estaban muertos. Por mucho que él fuera eficaz y mortal cuando se lo proponía, no era tan cruel como para matarlos sin que antes tuvieran una oportunidad de defenderse.

* * *

Hinata gimió, aletargada al notar la lengua de aquella bestia llamada Orochimaru surcar su piel. Debía tener alguna clase de efecto o veneno, porque cada vez se sentía más confusa, más fuera de sí. Notaba otras manos, otra lengua paseándose por sus piernas y cada vez se sentía más extraña en su propio cuerpo, increíblemente excitada, aun tratando de aferrarse a su paz interior y no dejándose llevar por la lujuria que empezaba a asolarla. Sabía que le estaban haciendo algo, que ellos estaban provocando todo aquello con alguna clase de hechizo, pero aun sabiéndolo no podía hacer nada. Los coros angelicales, burdas patrañas creadas por Samael, la alzaron a lo alto de la exaltación, sosteniéndola unos segundos para después dejarla caer nuevamente al abismo, presa en su propia mente.

—Eres tan sabrosa, mestiza… —pronunció Itachi con un deje de maldad en la voz—. Tenía tantas ganas de probar tu suculenta piel.

Cada vez más sumida en las penumbras, Hinata se imaginaba en otras manos, en un sueño con benéficas criaturas que la trataban de la mejor manera para no herirla, pero cada vez que abría los ojos se encontraba con toda aquella oscuridad y esos pares de ojos rojos como rubíes que la llenaban de temores y de sangre… pero que también la incitaban a pecar, a sumirse en la lujuria junto a aquellos dos cuerpos. Pero, muy en lo profundo, estaba segura que si llegaba a hacer aquello, cometería un gran error.

Entonces pasó algo que ni el mismo Samael hubiese predicho, algo que la obligó a Hinata a volver a la conciencia. Una fuerza la impulsó contra una pared y cayó con violencia sobre algo duro y macizo, partiéndolo y sufriendo al instante un innegable dolor en el abdomen. Poco a poco, mientras recuperaba sus sentidos, fue consciente de la gravedad de sus heridas, ya que, al querer levantarse, no pudo mover un músculo sin que todo comenzara a girar. Dolorida, se tanteó el abdomen con la mano derecha, para notar que un trozo de madera se le había hundido en la carne, produciéndole un sangrado considerable. Tosiendo, se fijó lo que habría sido su recorrido hasta llegar partir la cama de aquella manera. Hizo todo el camino al revés y entonces les vio allí: Lucifer sostenía a Samael por la pechera de su túnica negra y ambos se miraban con odio.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —la atronadora voz de Sasuke sonó en cada rincón del cuarto, sólo dirigida a su hermano.

—Haciendo lo que tú ni siquiera has empezado.

Mientras veía como Sasuke lanzaba a Itachi contra la otra pared y hacía un agujero en ella, Hinata se sintió desfallecer, hundida poco a poco al notar que jamás volvería a ver a Naruto o a Sakura, y quizá tampoco a ninguno de sus "amigos" de la tierra. Su madre, su maestra, todos… Ya jamás los veía, pero quizá, y sólo quizá, si moría viviría feliz en algún lado, junto a todos ellos. Mientras la vista se le nublaba, sólo pensó una última cosa: "Espero que esta sea la última vez que vea este lugar".

* * *

Sus antiguos compañeros despertarían en el campamento provisional que habían preparado, atados y rodeados por todos los guerreros que su padre le había proporcionado para aquella dificultosa misión. Tenía curiosidad por ver sus caras de sorpresa al ver al culpable de toda aquella trama. Nada quedaba de bondad en el Cielo sino profunda hostilidad desde los inicios de la humanidad.

Uno de aquellos soldados se acercó a él, con el ademán que hace el inferior al referirse a su rey. Los uniformes de la guardia de Dios eran raramente sencillos: Constaban de una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo, protectores con un símbolo cuneiforme parecido a una llama impreso en cada uno de ellos y una máscara de plata con la cara de un animal impresa. Después de una profunda reverencia, se levantó y le miró a los ojos a través de la máscara de plata que le cubría el rostro.

—Capitán, todos hemos pensado en si usted nos dejaría divertirnos con la mujer.

Neji le miró de reojo. De muchas maneras, los ángeles también tenían necesidades y una de ellas era la del seso. Se lo pensó un momento para decidir si aquello era conveniente, y por último miró a la mujer que iba con aquellos tres. No era la gran cosa, pero serviría para saciar el apetito de aquellos soldados, uno por uno, hasta que acabasen con su vida o por el contrario, ella se acostumbrara. Se sonrió al pensar lo que saldría de la violación de una habitante del Limbo por un ángel. Salió de sus maquiavélicas fantasías para fijarse de nuevo en su soldado, quien expectante, esperaba una respuesta por parte de su mayor.

—Claro, mientras luego acabéis con todos me da igual —habló con frialdad él—. De todas maneras, a aquel al que sirvo, no le hacen falta ellos.

—Gracias, señor, se lo comunicaré a mis compañeros —su guerrero se marchó y él se quedó mirando.

Neji pensó la sagacidad con la que había actuado hasta ese momento y en cómo los había engañado desde que comenzaron aquel viaje que supuestamente iba a llevarles al centro del Inframundo, a una misión de la que no se sabía si iban a salir vivos. Él iba allí con un único fin, secreto para quienes estaban fuera del círculo "familiar". Su padre quería eliminar a aquella a quien creo con una humana. El nombre de aquella mestiza era Hinata Hyuuga y su nombre estaba impreso en su mente a fuego desde su nacimiento. Desde siempre, en su destino, se escribió que él sería quien acabaría con su vida. Le habían entrenado para ello y se acercaba el momento.

Pasó la noche y mientras los tres cautivos empezaban a despertar, unos guardias se acercaron a Matsuri y comenzaron a examinarla detenidamente, levantando la tela de su camisa, acercándose a oler su cabello…

—Esta perra huele mal —habló el que primero se había acercado, con una mueca de asco en los labios.

—Qué quieres, es olor a habitante del Limbo —rió el otro, burlándose—. Pero ya verás, en cuanto te acostumbres será divertido.

Los ángeles, incluso los que eran soldados, poseían una belleza estremecedora, tan increíble que cualquier ser humano (fuera hombre o mujer) se veía increíblemente atraído por ellos. Pero no ocurriría lo mismo con los habitantes del Limbo, a quienes aquellas criaturas tan atractivas en ningún caso afectaban. Con los demonios eran diferentes, ya que ángeles y demonios se veían igualmente atraídos los unos por los otros, siendo las mayores tragedias las que se daban entre ambas especies... Entre tanta algarabía, Matsuri, medio dormida, entreabrió los ojos y despertó completamente al ver que alguien le hablaba al oído.

—¿Qué tal has dormido, bella durmiente? —le dijo uno de ellos. Enseguida, la chica se apartó como si le hubiesen tirado cubitos de hielo encima.

—¡Qué os habéis creído! —exclamó— ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a hacerme esto, no somos enemigos!

Matsuri, con voz asustada pero firme, se tensaba mientras la agarraban de ambos brazos, impidiéndoles que la pudieran cargar con facilidad.

—Cerrarás la boca si sabes lo que te conviene —escupió uno de ellos, soltándole una bofetada en toda la cara.

Varias lágrimas se escurrieron por las mejillas de la joven y cuando finalmente consiguieron moverla de su lugar, comenzó a gritar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡No! —luchó incansablemente mientras era arrastrada dentro de una de las tiendas que aquellos "ángeles" habían montado en aquel improvisado campamento—. ¡Kankuro, Gaara!

Gaara se mantuvo quieto, reuniendo ira en su ya de por sí rencoroso cerebro. Kankuro no pudo más con aquello que sucedía y gritó a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Dejadla, hijosdeputa! —bramó, tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero siendo inmovilizado inmediatamente por el pie de uno de aquellos _"guardias"._

—A callar, insecto.

Aquella voz fría y conocida se oyó muy cerca de él, y al girar Gaara la cabeza, le vio: era Neji, aquel que había sido enviado junto a ellos al Infierno por el más alto regente del Cielo. Una punzada de odio se imprimió en su piel al ver a su presunto compañero allí, de pie, tan frío e inmutable como siempre. Supo inmediatamente que, al menos en aquel lugar, aquello tenía un único culpable. Se dio cuenta que él les había estado engañando durante todo este tiempo. Ese idiota estaba arruinando sus planes de acabar con aquel que había capturado a su hermana y por qué no decirlo, también sacándole de quicio. No soportaba ver a Matsuri así, porque ella era su compañera, y para él, cada compañero era insustituible.

Kankuro escondió la cabeza en la oscura tierra, sollozando levemente, intentando contenerse mientras oía los gritos de su compañera dentro de la tienda y se imaginaba su ropa desgarrada, los golpes que le eran propinados por aquellas bestias asquerosas. Mientras tanto, la expresión de Gaara era la del más sublime odio, pasando por la angustia y la ira infinitas. Kankuro, quien sólo había visto así a su hermano una única vez, tuvo que reprimir distintas emociones. El poco tiempo que pasaron escuchando a Matsuri se les hizo eterno… Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni quince segundos desde que entró cuando hubo un sonoro golpe, como a huesos rotos y Matsuri salió corriendo, con un pecho visible a través de un desgarrón en el jersey que portaba y unos ojos enloquecidos y aterrorizados.

El guardia, tras ella, tenía la nariz torcida y manchada de sangre, claramente rota. Entre los demás, no tardaron en tirarla al suelo y comenzar a darle patadas y en un momento dado, se subieron encima de ella y empezaron a desgarrar sus ropajes. Oían los gritos de Matsuri una y otra vez, clavándose en sus oídos y penetrando en sus tímpanos. Impotente, Gaara clavaba las uñas en el suelo, pensando en lo que haría después, cuando les tuviese entre sus manos y pudiese usar sus propios dedos para arrancar, uno a uno, todos los miembros a aquellos malditos hijosdeputa. Una gran fuerza le estaba invadiendo poco a poco, liberándose en todas sus células, apretando aquellas cuerdas que poco a poco se iban deshaciendo. Al mismo tiempo, Kankuro, con toda la desesperación que le quedaba y sus dotes de escapista, había empezado a deshacerse silenciosamente de sus cuerdas. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a permitir aquello ni cinco minutos más.

* * *

Los hermanos peleaban sin control, y mientras eso ocurría, Orochimaru, el demonio serpiente, se alejaba de la escena para no ser vapuleado por aquellos dos. Cuando dos demonios luchaban (y más dos con aquel poder) había que alejarse para no salir herido. Mientras iba avanzando por los pasillos, el castillo parecía tener vida, pues muchos criados se habían levantado para ver qué ocurría, además de numerosos demonios de la guardia oficial del príncipe de todos ellos.

—Ah, soy una serpiente cobarde y vieja que no podrá disfrutar del sabor de una jovencita —comentó, saliendo por las grandes puertas del castillo—. Tendré que volver a lo de siempre.

Se alejó del castillo, lo suficiente para que nadie le viera. A él no le gustaba mucho el fuego, por eso se había hecho (con el permiso de Satán, cuando éste aún no se había hundido en su descanso de dos mil años) con un pequeño recinto en el que mantenía a sus esclavos, lo suficiente alejado de las lavas del infierno. Entre ellos recordó a su preferida: Anko. Ella era una habitante del Limbo que había capturado en su juventud y había marcado como suya poco después. Las noches con ella eran pura violencia; jamás había conocido a alguien con una energía como aquella.

Sonrió, pensando lo que le esperaría cuando llegara. Se internó entre los árboles, desapareciendo en una luz verdosa.

* * *

Sólo cinco minutos bastaron para que todo acabase.

Un par de cuellos partidos por el pelirrojo y Kankuro se echó a Matsuri, débil por los golpes, al hombro para ponerla a salvo. Mientras Gaara derribaba a un par más de guerreros a golpes, Kankuro trataba de alejarse de aquel lugar antes de alertar a más de aquellos malditos ángeles, pero para su desgracia, Neji le vio y con una sonrisa, se llevó las manos a la boca, al tiempo que una energía azulada salía de su interior, disparada hacia la pareja. El marionetista saltó por los aires, aterrizando en la rama de un árbol, tan ágilmente que hacía pensar en un chimpancé.

—Muy ágil, pero no escaparás ni una vez más —su mirada, fija en su enemigo, no decía lo contrario. Kankuro emblanqueció y se alejó lo más que pudo.

El poderoso arcángel preparó una nueva onda de energía, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla, una fuerte patada impactó en su rostro, haciéndole desviar el ataque, éste yendo a parar a unos árboles que se carbonizaron al instante. Kankuro aprovechó para alejarse, y entonces los

—Estúpido… —una línea recta cruzaba los labios de Neji, denotando su seriedad—. Quizá puedas con mis guerreros, pero no conmigo.

El arcángel se pasó la mano por la boca, limpiándose la tierra que había quedado tras el golpe. La herida en la comisura de sus labios, producto de la patada, se curó instantáneamente. Antes que Gaara pudiese mover un músculo, la boca de Neji se abrió y en vez de su voz surgió una vibración que le sacudió por entero y le envío unos cuantos metros más allá, finalmente estampándolo contra las copas de unos árboles y haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo, donde el sonido de huesos rotos fue lo único que se oyó en aquel silencio. Aprovechando que ya no lo tenía por medio, se dirigió a sus hombres, quienes le obedecieron si reservas.

—¡Id por los otros dos; no les dejéis vivir! —les ordenó, y éstos no tardaron ni un segundo en salir corriendo a por Kankuro y Matsuri.

Sin dudar mucho, el arcángel se acercó, y al ver que Gaara se intentaba levantaba no pudo más que impresionarse: aquel golpe era mortífero para cualquier mortal, incluidos los habitantes del Limbo. Levantó otra vez las manos, dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero su voz le paró:

—Quiero… —empezó, escupiendo sangre en el suelo— …que me digas por qué…

Un ataque de tos le invadió y en vez de saliva, lo único que salía por su boca era sangre. Neji sonrió al ver cumplido su cometido; como estaba, aquel tipo no duraría lo suficiente ni para dar su último suspiro.

—Sólo sois una molestia —inició, contestándole con la verdad; de todas maneras, le iba a matar de un momento a otro, así que si lo sabía no importaba—. Tenía órdenes de deshacerme de vosotros en cuanto tuviera ocasión, y por eso preparé una trampa.

—Hijosdeputa… —soltó Gaara, antes de caer al suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre— …todos vosotros.

Abrió los ojos, por primera vez con miedo, descubriendo que no estaba dispuesto a morir sin haber vengado a su hermana Temari. Quería recuperar su alma, liberarla y por culpa de ese cabrón no iba a cumplir su cometido. Algo parecido a una lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se iba debilitando cada vez más; mientras los nervios de su cuerpo dejaban de enviar cualquier impulso; mientras los latidos de su corazón se iban oyendo cada vez menos. Iba a perderlo todo en ese lugar sin haber cumplido la promesa hecha junto a Kankuro.

—¿Arrepentido por tus pecados, mortal? —preguntó el arcángel altivamente al ver aquella curiosa lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

—Te… Temari… —alcanzó a pronunciar, antes de desmayarse.

Neji le dio la espalda: si no estaba muerto, probablemente lo estaría en cuestión de minutos. Le abandonaría allí, sin más tumba que el suelo que pisaba. Caminó un par de pasos y se dio la vuelta con elegancia, iniciando la senda que le llevaría a cumplir su misión.

* * *

Kankuro saltaba por las ramas mientras sujetaba a Matsuri por la cintura. Podía sentir los zumbidos de las bolas de energía que en más de una estuvieron a punto de darle. Por desgracia, si ésos seguían así, no lograría resistir mucho más. Aún quedaba un largo camino hacia la salida del Inframundo (no por algo les había llevado más de tres días hasta donde estaban hacía diez minutos) y si llegaban, no era seguro que pudiesen salir. El hecho de que aquel traidor de Neji hubiese tenido que invocar a los guardianes de la puerta le hacía dudar de que él pudiese; pero quizá Matsuri… ella, por sus estadías en el cielo, sabía cosas que él desconocía, y quién sabe, quizá podría hacer algo para sacarles de allí. Pero ella estaba demasiado herida; quién sabe si podría resistir más de cuatro días sin los cuidados necesarios. Siguió saltando con agilidad, corriendo entre las copas de los árboles hasta que algo mojó sus mejillas. Entonces paró.

¿Lluvia?

Descendió de la copa de uno de aquellos árboles y se resguardó entre las ramas más bajas, donde las sombras le cubrían por completo. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar al cielo, ya que jamás pensó ver llover en aquel lugar. Maravillado, notó como un enorme claro se había abierto en el cielo y finas gotas de agua clara caían sin prisa pero sin pausa, cayendo a la tierra con delicadeza. Jamás pensó ser testigo de semejante fenómeno.

—Eh, Matsuri, mira esto —trató de despertarla, pero ella no contestaba—. Vamos, mira lo que te estás perdiendo…

Pensó en su hermano Gaara. Él comprendería por qué había huido junto a Matsuri para tratar de protegerla. Creía que él se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella desde hacía bastante tiempo, cuando se habían conocido. La apretó contra sí por la cintura y entonces fue consciente de por qué no contestaba. Matsuri no respiraba; en algún momento en aquellos diez minutos, ella había dejado de vivir.

Derrotado, se sentó en la rama, poniendo cuidadosamente a Matsuri en su regazo. Sin duda la amó, pero con igual facilidad la perdió. No había podido protegerla… Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se deslizaron con dolor por su rostro, recorriéndolo. Recordó a su hermana Temari, su cabellera rubia, sus ojos verdes, su mal humor…

_"Lo siento, Gaara… no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa". _

Oyó voces angelicales, el zumbido de una bola de energía. No quiso moverse. Sin duda aquella sería una buena manera de morir. Junto a quien más amaba.

Y entonces todo terminó para él.

* * *

Ya llovía desde hacía un rato cuando él se alzó del suelo pausadamente, como un animal herido y rabioso por el dolor que le infligían sus heridas. Sus dedos se arrastraron por la tierra mojada con desesperante lentitud, cerrándose sus puños en torno a ella. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz ígnea que no habían tenido anteriormente.

Sonrió. No estaba muerto.

Aquel lugar… Aquel lugar despertaba algo increíblemente poderoso en él. Hacía crecer a la bestia interior que creía desaparecida. La alimentaba el deseo de venganza.

—Primero voy a matarte… estúpido arcángel —escupió contra el suelo sintiendo horribles punzadas en su espalda y su cráneo—. Y cuando vengue a mi hermana, todo habrá acabado para mí...

Completamente empapado y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, caminó, dispuesto a saciar su sed de venganza mientras aún le fuera posible.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**Nota:** ¡Hola!

Después de bastante tiempo, vuelvo a poner un nuevo capítulo de Pacto. A veces me desespero con este fic porque se me está haciendo muy largo y demasiado complicado de seguir, pero sí lo voy a terminar, aunque me cueste unos meses más. En fin, este capítulo pensaba acabarlo el mes pasado, pero estuve con el Nanowrimo (un reto consistente en completar 50.000 palabras de una novela en 1 mes) así que estuve ocupada de verdad con eso y otras cosas. En fin, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y que os guste. Se agradecen críticas constructivas y ese tipo de cosas.

¡Saludos para todas/os!

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Chibbiruchi, Sabaku—No—Menny, Flordezereso, EthereldCrow, DarkAmy—chan, Evy1220, Björk, Salander Lisbeth, Ana-chan, Gesy, Okamirakuen, Sasu—Hina 4—ever, Lucy, Brooke—Fifty, Smoking. Blue, Zaryta—Yuefounce, Love—Isaq, Asdf : 3, Aceline Pierre, Azumi—chan, Kaorii—chan** y** Lilith.**


	17. Traición

**Nota:** ¡Hola! No sé cómo me puedo presentar así, después de tanto tiempo, pero esto va como va. Muchas/os habréis dejado de seguir la historia, pero yo continúo diciéndolo: la acabaré, sea como sea. Me he propuesto terminar antes de fin de año. Me gustaría que la próxima actualización fuese pronto, pero no quiero hacer promesas, que eso es de políticos. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Ojalá os haga ver un poco de luz en la oscuridad de esta historia. Por cierto, como ha pasado mucho tiempo, añado un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Iré haciéndolo en todos los capítulos que escriba, independientemente de lo que tarde. De verdad, gracias a todos por tantos ánimos. Siento tardar tanto; intentaré que no sea así. En fin, ¡un saludo para todas/os! ¡Besitos! :)

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Los tres habitantes del limbo se dirigen junto al arcángel Neji hacia el castillo de Lucifer; en el camino, éste les traiciona, dejando claras sus intenciones desde el principio. Samael atrae y acorrala a Hinata en una habitación y trata de hacerla suya antes que su hermano. Llueve en el Inframundo mientras Matsuri y Kankiro mueren y Hinata cae herida mientras Lucifer y Samael pelean. Neji y Gaara pelean, y cuando el último cae, el arcángel se marcha sin sospechar que Gaara está vivo y con ganas de más venganza.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump.

Atención:** Algo de sangre.**

* * *

**16.** Traición

Uno tras otro, los golpes se sucedían con intensidad entre aquellos dos poderosos demonios, sin dar un solo respiro a su oponente. A fuera, sin que ellos lo supiesen, una tormenta de lluvia ácida caía sobre las ígneas tierras del Infierno. En las lavas del Inframundo, la lluvia ácida era común, así como en otras partes del Inframundo (sobretodo en el este, donde abundaban los bosques de árboles negros) era más natural ver agua clara caer del cielo. Era un fenómeno curioso y a la vez hermoso, ya que ver llover en el infierno únicamente presagiaba las épocas de fertilidad de los demonios, que en esa época solían reproducirse para llevar nuevos seres demoníacos a la vida. Y por ser la primera de la temporada, aquella era la lluvia más importante. Era curioso ver como en un lugar tan infértil se pudiese formar tanta vida gracias al agua ácida de la lluvia.

Mientras los hermanos Lucifer y Samael luchaban, todo se sucedía ajeno a ambos. Eran demasiados los hechos que ellos no se molestaban en ver por su ardua disputa, ya que cuando los demonios luchaban, era difícil cesar sus instintos hasta que la sed de sangre se hubiese consumido y sólo uno fuese el vencedor. La escena proseguía, con patadas y puñetazos de una brutalidad impresionante que destrozaban las paredes; bocanadas de fuego hiriente que quemaba destrozando la piel, que se regeneraba al instante; ira contenida que no sería saciada hasta que uno de los dos quedase malherido o muerto. No importaban los lazos de sangre que les unían, sólo vencer y demostrar mayor liderazgo. En este caso, era Lucifer quien debía demostrarle a su hermano que él era el líder y que no podía ni siquiera rozar una de sus propiedades sin su permiso.

Quien tenía oportunidad de verles, se sorprendía por el poderío que ambos demostraban; quien entendiera lo que aquella lucha significaba, sabría que los dos hermanos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar o caer derrotados.

* * *

En las profundidades de uno de los tantos bosques que poblaban el Infierno, Gaara se empeñaba en vivir. Aunque se sentía débil, moribundo y era incapaz de caer al suelo y expirar de una vez por todas, sabía que algo lo impulsaba a vivir: primero seguir al arcángel y darle muerte, y segundo, matar al otro demonio. Pensar en los motivos de su ira le hacía subsistir: el malnacido del arcángel había asesinado a su hermano y a Matsuri, así que le atravesaría con sus propias manos; al segundo, por matar a su hermana Temari, le arrancaría el corazón y se lo enseñaría mientras aún viviese. Pero sabía con certeza que algo más le mantenía así: la sed de sangre. En el Infierno, el ansia de asesinar era inmensa. Necesitaba matar, fuera o no el arcángel, pero debía controlarse. Estaba débil. Su única ansia era matarles, pero por instantes, sus fuerzas fallaban.

Pasó horas, minutos o segundos caminando sin rumbo, sólo por puro instinto. Todo se volvía atemporal. Y entonces, como despertando de un sueño, algo se removió entre unos arbustos y él saltó del susto. Se encontraba en un claro más o menos iluminado por un cielo rojizo, así que no estaba seguro si se trataba de un animal, enemigo o quizá simplemente el viento, que allí era escaso. Dio un paso y volvió a oírlo, aunque esta vez también pudo ver con claridad unas telas removiéndose y una figura salvaje salir de entre los árboles: una mujer joven.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, con debilidad.

La mujer tenía una expresión agresiva, el cabello negro revuelto, con reflejos azulados y recogido en una cola alta. Sus ojos grises contenían una chispa de fiereza que no pasaba desapercibida. Su ropa parecía desgastada, y sólo cuando se fijó en la parte de delante de su cuello, pudo ver un tatuaje, símbolo de esclavismo. Cada demonio tenía su propia marca o tatuaje para marcar a los esclavos que querían mantener, pero esta era la primera vez que veía una. Con el tiempo, había reunido suficientes conocimientos de las culturas y los seres de las diferentes dimensiones, por si alguna vez iba a cualquiera de ellas. Entonces, la voz de aquella persona le sacó de sus divagaciones:

—¿Quien eres para recorrer los territorios del demonio Orochimaru sin permiso? —preguntó ella con calma, a pesar de que su rostro delataba una agresividad contenida—. No le está permitido a bestias ajenas el traspasarlos.

—Sólo déjame seguir con mi camino —le dijo él, lo más firmemente que pudo—. Saldré de estos territorios en menos de una hora.

La mujer seguía quieta en el mismo lugar y Gaara se dio cuenta que ella no le dejaría continuar su camino porque sí. Fastidiado, quiso seguir avanzando, pero las fuerzas no le sobraban; más bien se le estaban acabando. Parar y dejar que ella le entretuviese no había sido buena idea. Debía resistir hasta llegar al arcángel, pero a este paso no le sería posible... Caminó un par de pasos más, pero su equilibro falló y tropezó. La desconocida, rauda, avanzó hacia él de un salto y le tomó por los hombros con ambas manos para que no cayera. A pesar del estado en que se encontraba, el pelirrojo fue suficientemente sagaz como para ver que aquella mujer no era del todo humana. Algo al apoyarse en ella le hacía calmarse, a pesar de la agresividad que había presentido en ella. Las suaves palabras que dijo a su oído fueron suficientes para quitarle de todas sus preocupaciones:

—Veo tu férrea voluntad de llegar a tu cometido —le habló ella esta vez dulcemente—. Pero así no lo lograrás: estás débil. Tienes que recuperarte —la joven le acarició el cabello con manos cuidadosas, sumiéndole en un inmediato sueño.

Más tarde, Gaara despertaría en un lugar completamente diferente a aquel, completamente recuperado y con sus objetivos mucho más claros.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo Karin, mientras Suigetsu llevaba a una herida Hinata en brazos—. Si no te das prisa, la perderemos. Y aún no es hora.

Karin maldecía a dos de los demonios más importantes de Inframundo, por un lado a Lucifer, regente del Inframundo y a Samael, su hermano. La verdad es que no entendía cómo habían podido errar así con aquella pieza tan importante del puzzle; al dañar su cuerpo antes de hora, el precio a pagar sería tremendo y sus consecuencias terribles para el Inframundo al no encontrar a nadie similar a ella: una hija de Dios.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Cálmate —respondió su acompañante, irritado por los chillidos de la pelirroja. No estaba totalmente en contra de sus opiniones, él también lo pensaba, pero era más sensato y no soltaba tamañas sandeces.

Suigetsu recordaba cuando la habían encontrado: como principales acompañantes de Lucifer, acudieron raudos hasta donde ellos se encontraban peleando una vez empezado el revuelo. Cuando llegaron al lugar, el enfrentamiento estaba en su punto álgido y la hallaron en el suelo de la habitación, con un trozo de madera (proveniente de la cama) enterrado en el costado, sangrando profusamente; tan malherida que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Ahora casi volaban por un entramado de oscuros pasillos, tratando de llevar a la mujer al único médico que se encontraba en el castillo. No es que él fuera mucho de fiar, pero era uno de los mejores en su trabajo, y confiaban en que la sanaría sin oponerse. Las habitaciones pasaban a toda velocidad a ojos de ambos demonios, pero sabían que les quedaba poco. Quien les diría horas antes que se encontrarían en una situación así sólo por una pelea entre Lucifer y Samael, una estúpida pelea que el regente del Inframundo pudo haber evitado usando un poco más su inteligencia. Sin duda alguna, una batalla así era una desgracia, pero se veía venir por muchos motivos, entre ellos uno: los humanos no duraban demasiado en el Inframundo sin que Samael los tocase, matase o comiese, y esta vez, había metido la mano en una propiedad de Lucifer, así que la pelea estaba servida para quien quisiera mirar. Karin suspiraba, furiosa: no podía creer que esos dos pudiesen acarrear tal grado de estupidez; y más para algo tan importante como proteger el destino del Infierno.

—Esos dos estúpidos, ¿no podrían haber tenido cuidado? —siguió quejándose Karin. El costado de Hinata sangraba y hundida profundamente en la carne, tenía una estaca de madera que no saldría con facilidad—. Sobretodo Lucifer. Yo que pensé que era cuidadoso con sus pertenencias...

—Cállate de una vez, Karin. Me estás arruinando los oídos —la riñó Suigetsu, harto de sus chillidos. Aunque sabía que ella tenía razón, todo aquello le estaba poniendo nervioso. Ella le miró mal, pero no le dio tiempo a insultarle porque pararon.

En menos de lo pensado, se vieron ante una enorme puerta negra que destacaba en mitad de uno de los pasillos, a la que ni siquiera se molestaron en picar. Entraron sin mucho que decir, tumbando a Hinata en una especie de camilla de cuero negro muy rustica, con patas de madera. Cualquier humano que hubiese entrado allí habría pensado que se encontraba en una de las salas de tortura de la inquisición: no había ventanas, lo que daba una sensación claustrofóbica al lugar y pilas de cachibaches (que más parecían objetos para practicar el sadomasoquismo más que implementos médicos sólo usados en el Infierno) se encontraban en estanterías que iban hasta el techo. El suelo, granuloso, estaba rematado con una pintura sucia que en su tiempo debió haber sido gris claro, repleto de manchas marrones y rojas que se asemejaban a la sangre. Tampoco ayudaba que un cable roído con una sola bombilla iluminara con un tono rojizo casi toda la habitación, dejando partes oscuras allí donde su luz no llegaba, haciendo aún más difusa la iluminación de la sala. El adjetivo que describía mejor aquella habitación era tétrica.

—No esperaba visitas —una voz se alzó en la oscuridad, y Suigetsu alcanzó a ver algo o alguien estirado en una camilla al fondo de la sala. Pero la voz provenía de más cerca—. Y me traéis a una paciente… ¿qué podría hacer con o por ella?

Un hombre de —en apariencia— mediana edad, se apareció frente a ellos como de la nada. Su cabello, fino y grisáceo, caía liso sobre sus hombros y una bata verde manchada de negro y rojo junto a unos pantalones del mismo color era lo único que vestía. Sus ojos eran amarillos, como los de un gato y unos dientes blancos y relucientes se asomaban a su boca, creándole una sonrisa descarada en los labios. Era un demonio poco común, tan atemporal que ni los dos demonios recién llegados pudieron adivinar su edad. Examinó a Hinata de arriba abajo, detallándola con ojos expertos. Los demonios no hablaron, prestando especial atención a lo que hacía el médico. Su misión más importante era proteger a la mestiza de que manos ajenas no la dañasen; así lo había encomendado Lucifer.

—¿La mestiza? —preguntó, sorprendido—. No la puedo curar.

Suigetsu sonrió para sí, sabiendo a que se debía la negativa del demonio. No es que él fuese un médico, más bien era el especialista en autopsias a humanos y a demonios, además de más cosas que luchaba por no recordar. Era parte del personal al servicio de Lucifer, aunque no el más importante para él.

—Cúrala —le pidió Suigetsu, usando sus mejores armas para convencerlo, que era más bien pocas—. Es importante para Lucifer que ella esté bien. No puede morir antes de hora.

El médico, que era bastante conocido por su sadismo al descuartizar los cadáveres que llegaban a su consulta, les miró con algo de reticencia a hacerles caso, pero enseguida una chispa de malicia cruzó sus ojos y empezó a hablar en un tono que hablaba de un trato:

—Podría hacer una excepción —habló con sutileza—. Pero ni el mismo Lucifer ha gozado de mi favor sin darme nada a cambio.

Los dos visitantes dudaron en si hacerle caso o no, pero puesto que la vida de la mestiza estaba en juego y no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que muriese, decidieron que aceptarían tratase de lo que se tratase. Aunque fuera peligroso. Si luego Lucifer los ahogaba en su propia sangre, ellos tendrían el valor para decirle que lo habían hecho por él, para la supervivencia de todo lo que se había creado con el paso de los siglos en el Infierno.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó la pelirroja, intrigada y con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Quiero algo de su sangre mestiza —la sonrisa brillo en su rostro—. Es difícil de encontrar.

* * *

Las aristas de madera saltaban por todos lados mientras dos hermanos luchaban sin control destrozando la habitación. La pelea se sucedía siendo admirada por varios sirvientes que habían visto caer a otros bajo los efectos colaterales de la batalla; los que querían conservar sus vidas habían corrido fuera del alcance de la lucha. Muchos sabían que ver pelear a Lucifer y a Samael no era algo que pudieses ver con tranquilidad. Podías quedarte sin cabeza si no ibas con cuidado. Las paredes ya habían sido quemadas, golpeadas y destrozadas, sometidas a los mayores tormentos habidos y por haber. No pensaban, no usaban la inteligencia, pegándole a todo sin ton ni son.

En un punto de la batalla, sin embargo, todo empezó a cambiar. Los golpes de Lucifer, más estudiados, parecían debilitar a Samael, que poco a poco iba menguando sus fuerzas. Parecía que la pelea se inclinaba hacia el bando del regente del Infierno. Entonces todo finalizó en cuestión de segundos, como si hubiese estado predestinado desde el principio: una ola de fuego despedida por las manos de Itachi pasó rozando el rostro de Sasuke, pero éste estaba demasiado furioso como para que le importase, así que se lanzó contra su hermano con una fuerza brutal, asestándole un puñetazo que le atravesó el esternón y dejó un agujero donde antes había ropa y piel. Samael escupió sangre negra borbotones, sangre que también salió por su pecho y cubrió la mayor parte de su ropa. Itachi cayó al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo, casi moribundo. Por ahora había perdido. Sólo por ahora.

Lucifer sonrió, viendo que su cometido se había hecho realidad más rápido de lo pensado. Sabía que un golpe así era demasiado poco para vencerle, pero al menos sufriría dolor y sobre todo humillación. El carmesí de sus pupilas se amansó poco a poco mientras veía a su hermano estampado contra el suelo, ya incapaz de ponerse de pie. Después de todo, había atravesado parte de su corazón, el órgano que, si no era destruido en su totalidad, hacía sobrevivir a los demonios. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, habló, poniendo especial interés en pedirle explicaciones:

—¿Cuando vas a aprender a respetar lo ajeno, Samael? —le preguntó mientras él trataba de levantarse. Desde el suelo y a pesar de su grave herida, su hermano rió, burlón. Lucifer no se sorprendió: Samael siempre había sido fuerte como una torre de metal. Nada le impedía hacer lo que él quisiera; ni siquiera una parte de su corazón destrozada. Por eso, con toda la burla de la que era capaz, le contestó:

—¿Acaso crees que no aprovecharé lo que tú no quieres, Lucifer? —dijo a modo de respuesta mientras sus manos tanteaban el suelo para apoyarse. Claramente, su equilibrio había menguado con el golpe atizado, pero seguía gozando de una voluntad inquebrantable—. ¿Por qué no puedo tocar a una pieza tan hermosa?

—Sabes bien que mis misiones no son las tuyas, Samael —aclaró Lucifer, altivo—. ¡No te entrometas, no quieras ocupar mi lugar! Soy un líder justo, por eso te seguiré considerando mi hermano, pero si vuelves a traicionarme serás expulsado de mi reino.

—¿Qué reino quedará una vez te lo arrebaten? —una sonrisa irónica cruzó los labios—. El gran mando del Inframundo recaerá en quien antes lo usurpe, así que, si lo consigues antes que los demás, tú serás el rey. Pero hasta ahora, no sabes quién puede arrebatártela, quien puede hacerla suya antes que tú… y mi pregunta es: ¿por qué no lo has hecho ya, hermanito, por qué no la has probado?

Sasuke le miró, no queriendo volver a enfurecerse. A Samael no le importaba lo que él hiciera con sus presas, no le importaban sus planes, metódicamente estudiados para no fallar en ningún detalle. Teóricamente no le estaba permitido inmiscuirse en las cosas del líder, por mucho que fuera su hermano. Por eso y por el bien de su castillo, creyó que la mejor sería ignorarle, porque un demonio como él no tenía que hablar con un inferior que le había traicionado, aunque fuese su hermano de sangre.

—No creo que tus opiniones valgan la pena. No me hagas malgastar el tiempo.

Después de despreocuparse, notó que algo fallaba: dejando a su hermano en un papel secundario, se dio cuenta que la mestiza no se encontraba allí. Todo el lugar donde la había dejado anteriormente olía a su sangre. A su curiosa mezcla de sangre. Y no significaba nada bueno. Sin darle más importancia a Samael, desapareció tras el sanguinolento aroma de la mujer.

—Esta será tu perdición, Lucifer —dejó ir Itachi entre dientes, antes de usar sus últimas fuerzas en desaparecer e ir a un encuentro en el que no entregaría lo pactado.

* * *

La podredumbre la había olido a kilómetros, pero nunca desde tan cerca. Ahora podía decir que el centro del Inframundo era un lugar escabroso: las lavas llevadas por ríos, consumiendo todo lo que allí caía; los seres que lo habitaban eran iguales a las descripciones de los antiguos libros. Todo en sí era una visión que sólo había conseguido imaginar por lo que le explicaron al prepararle para su misión. Tras años de aprendizaje, duro entrenamiento y preparación mental, al fin completaría la misión para la que había nacido. Su objetivo se hallaba tan sólo unos pasos más allá, esperándole.

Aquel por quien se encontraba allí en pie no se hizo de rogar mucho más: una figura negra se personificó ante él, unos metros más allá. Apestaba a sangre de demonio. Aún en la distancia que les separaba, se divisaban en él señales de una pelea reciente. El arcángel frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible, molesto. En el momento en que cruzaron sus miradas, entendió a la perfección lo que había ocurrido. Con una tranquilidad que rallaba la perfección, habló, pronunciando el nombre del recién llegado sílaba a sílaba.

—Samael —su tono era claro, calmo y sin posibilidad de protesta—. Creí haberte dicho que esperaras mis órdenes y no pelearas aún. Lo que has provocado podría costarte lo pactado con mi padre—. Neji no lo mostraba, pero aborrecía a los demonios por encima de todo, y sabiendo que aquel traidor a los de su especie le había fallado en algo tan importante, le despreciaba más. Tenían un trato y lo había incumplido.

Cuando el hermano de Lucifer habló, lo hizo débilmente; parecía que su herida no le dejaba hablar y moverse con soltura. Con sus peculiares ojos blancos, Neji pudo ver lo que ocurría tras la piel del demonio: sólo una mitad de su corazón, negro como el tizón, latía desesperadamente en su caja torácica. La otra mitad había sido seccionada y crecía lentamente. Lucifer había otorgado un castigo ejemplar a Samael, seguramente por tocar a la mestiza. Si su corazón era tocado de nuevo en unas condiciones así, no resistiría. Los demonios era vulnerables. Demasiado.

—Nadie me impide tocar las pertenencias de mi hermano... y más sabiendo que le van a ser arrebatadas por un arcángel —replicó Samael con parsimonia. Intentaba ocultar su malestar con una mueca irónica que a duras penas lograba componer.

—Veo que tus instintos te pierden —Neji quería arrebatarle la vida, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún lo necesitaba para la parte más importante—. Hicimos un trato, así que te perdonaré por ahora... tal como acordamos, llama a tus guerreros y ataca el castillo.

Samael dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio hacia el otro, apretando los puños y acabando con una sonrisa de burla.

—¿Quién te crees para ordenarme, arcángel? —preguntó sin esperar que él le respondiera—. Tengo un trato con tu padre, no contigo. Él me prometió darme una parte de este lugar una vez mi hermano esté muerto. Las mejores vírgenes, las mejores almas inocentes sólo para mí. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que llame a mis tropas a tu voluntad? El que tiene que decirlo es él.

Neji le miró fríamente, deseando arrancarle el resto del corazón en aquel mismo momento. No estaba acostumbrado a aguantas replicas o tonterías, y menos si provenían de un demonio.

—Soy quien se encargará de informar a mi padre de todo lo que hagas, inmunda serpiente —habló el arcángel con aquella misma mirada—. Por eso, mis palabras llegarán al padre y él las cumplirá sólo si yo se las digo. Así que si tú te atreves a no obedecer, puedo jurarte que cuando el padre te tenga en sus manos, querrás volver a cumplir mis órdenes.

Samael sintió una rabia inmensa invadirle. Le miró a los ojos sabiendo que debía completar su trato. No quería hacer caso a un habitante del cielo: los ángeles y arcángeles eran todos asquerosamente fríos, sin ninguna ambición más que la de lamerle el culo a su padre. Pero un trato era un trato, después de todo, y por mucho que le costara dejar a un lado sus ganas de destrozarle, bien sabía que pronto mucho de aquello sería suyo. Con una última mirada de repugnancia hacia Neji, Samael extendió sus manos y empezó a recitar un mantra. La llamada había sido iniciada, sólo debía esperar a que todo se iniciase.

_"La serpiente que se creyó astuta"_ —pensó el arcángel, y a espaldas de Samael, compuso una media sonrisa en sus labios; sus ojos chispeantes por la eficiencia que demostraba a su progenitor.

El muy estúpido aún no sabía que su muerte sería tan penosa como los deseos que el Padre jamás le cumpliría.

* * *

Cuando fue consciente de que estaba despierta y no en el mundo de la muerte, Hinata no se movió. Entre asustada y alucinada, sólo pudo entreabrir los ojos, y lo que vio la espantó: alguien estaba sacándole sangre. Sangre. Sentía el punzante dolor de una infecta aguja clavada en su brazo, en una de sus venas, succionando poco a poco su sangre. Subió pesadamente la mirada: lo que vio no se parecía en nada a lo que ella tenía por un médico. Con aquella sonrisa demoníaca, rozando lo enfermizo y aquella bata manchada de carmesí, no se fiaba ni un ápice.

—Así que ya te has despertado, bonita —cuando vio sus ojos amarillos, Hinata reconoció en aquel ser a un demonio—. Espera a que acabe con esto y podrás irte.

Hinata no habló y miró hacia otro lado, donde dos demonios —conocidos ambos por ella cuando los pilló infragantti en la enfermería del que fue su instituto—, esperaban a que el "médico" acabase lo que estaba haciendo. Más pronto de lo esperado, la aguja salió de su piel con presteza, y al levantarse, las náuseas la invadieron al ver el resto de la sala: sangre ajena llenaba el suelo, miles de aparatos desconocidos colgaban de estanterías, y unas cuantas camillas más allá, una figura aterradora la miraba fijamente, con tristeza. Al principio no la reconoció, pero después se fijó más y la angustia la recorrió por completo:

—Sakura —pronunció débilmente, reconociendo su antes cabello rosa manchado de rojo sangre y sus ojos, que había perdido el color. Estaba llena de moretones, arañazos, sangre y un corte profundo surcaba su cuello de lado a lado. Hinata miró a los presentes, que no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia—. Así que eso te hizo.

La joven sintió mucha compasión por ella, tanta que quiso llorar de rabia por lo que ese animal le había hecho, sin embargo, siguió quieta en la camilla, sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo decirle que quería matar a Samael con sus propias manos por matarles a ella y a Naruto. El fantasma de Sakura no habló, simplemente siguió callado, mirándola fijamente con mucho dolor. Divisó una bruma negruzca rodeando a Sakura y fue partícipe de cómo desaparecía en ella sin siquiera poder confesarle lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Hinata ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo los tres demonios la miraban. Ahora mismo le daban igual las torturas realizadas en el interior de aquella sala, sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes y hacer algo... lo que fuera para quitarle la vida a Samael.

—Ya está lista —oyó hablar al médico, quien sostenía un pequeño frasco carmesí entre los dedos—. Con previo pago, volved cuando queráis —sonrió—. Ahora, fuera. Debería seguir con mi trabajo.

Hinata fue levantada por Suigetsu, que la cogió por las piernas y se la echó a la espalda. Ella ni siquiera se quejó. Sin quedarse a esperar, los Karin y Suigetsu se dieron prisa en salir de la "enfermería".

* * *

Lucifer se deslizó por los pasillos con una rapidez desmesurada, evadiendo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, buscando sólo lo que le interesaba: a la mestiza, su mestiza. En aquel momento no le importaba la pequeña traición de su hermano Samael, ni siquiera el estremecedor hálito de empezaba a recorrer el castillo, recordándole tiempos inmemoriales de guerras entre ángeles y demonios. Lo único importante era encontrarla y llevar a cabo el "Pacto". Ella estaba herida y eso era algo de importancia, pues muerta no servía en sus planes. Por eso no podía dejar de buscarla ni un segundo, porque él era el culpable de su estado.

Paró. Sus instintos le decían que algo no estaba bien. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las presencias que invadían el castillo. Detectó una luminosa energía deslizarse por su guarida y lo reconoció al instante: un arcángel. Le habían alertado de la presencia de uno hacía muy poco, pero él lo había ignorado, pensando que su fortaleza estaba bien protegida. Sin duda algo había fallado. Un traidor. Mientras la ira le invadía, un nombre acudió a su mente con rapidez: Samael. No había duda, era la serpiente más vil del Infierno, capaz de vender a su propia sangre a cualquiera. Esta vez no le perdonaría. La presencia del arcángel recorría diversas partes del castillo. Quería arrebatársela, y le mataría por ello. Sin aviso, su olfato detectó lo que tanto ansiaba: ella. Olía entre lo humano y lo celestial, una esencia única en el infierno. Iba sola, perdida... y la quería para sí. La necesitaba.

Completaría el Pacto, ritual que, milenios atrás, Satán había escrito para condenar al Cielo en caso de querer derrocar al Infierno. El milenario ritual dejaría entre la espada y la pared a Dios y Hinata sería una parte esencial en él. A pesar de no tener la seguridad de si funcionaría o no, probarlo no estaría de más. Se aferraría a cualquier esperanza con tal de conservar sus tierras...

Sin pensarlo más, Lucifer echó a correr de nuevo, dispuesto a hallarla antes que el arcángel se le adelantara.

* * *

Los aullidos de las bestias más inferiores del Inframundo se mezclaban con los _mantras_, que, desde los labios de Itachi se perseguían unos a otros con lentitud, como si no quisiesen fallar en sus fines. Algo ocurría, algo cambiaba. Samael seguía con su canto, arrebatándole a su hermano cualquier mando que hubiera podido tener sobre las bestias infernales, mezclando su esencia con ellas para que sólo le obedecieran a él; para que sólo pudiesen atacar en su nombre.

Sin embargo, algunas se negaban a tenerle como líder. Conforme su canto cesaba, le rodeaban, rugiendo y demostrando su negación. Mientras su canto proseguía, sus pupilas rojas giraban tomando diferentes formas. Sharingan. Así se llamaba el proceso por el cual sus ojos podían dominarlo todo. Cientos de años de aprendizaje habían servido en su búsqueda de la dominación del extenso territorio del Inframundo. Las bestias continuaban negándose a obedecerle, las notaba acercarse y rodear. Cada vez eran más. Él sólo pensaba en terminar. Necesitaba comer. Comerse a todos aquellos estúpidos que osaban ir en su contra.

* * *

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se atrevió a preguntar, con el estómago revuelto, probablemente de la escena anterior y la pérdida de sangre. Ver a su fallecida amiga y descubrir lo que Samael le había hecho, habían hecho mella en ella de forma impresionante.

—No hay tiempo de hablar —le dijo Karin con prisa—. Tenemos que volver.

Pero algo ocurrió, algo que ninguno de los presente presintió ni creyó posible: un enorme terremoto sacudió el lugar. La pelirroja la agarró de la mano y ambas corrieron por los pasillos seguidas por Suigetsu. El techo comenzó a resquebrajarse y Hinata vio, con pavor, como varios trozos pequeños se desgajaban y caían. Se apartó y vio a los dos demonios que la acompañaban sorprenderse mientras todo el techo empezaba a desprenderse de sus soportes. Con pánico, Hinata se soltó de la mano de Karin y corrió tanto como pudo, alejándose en la otra dirección.

—¡Espera! —le gritó la pelirroja, saltando hábilmente hacia un lado para no ser herida. Giró la cabeza, pensando a quién debía seguir. Probablemente la mujer no saldría del castillo pero corría un grave peligro si esos cascotes seguían cayendo. Decidido: iría a buscar a la mestiza.

Pero cuando iba a dar un paso, el suelo volvió a vibrar y un enorme trozo de techo empezó a desprenderse, soltando a su paso cascotes de gran tamaño. Karin se alejó un poco, procurando salir bien parada de esa. La gran roca acabó por caer, con gran estruendo, y para la mala suerte de la pelirroja, bloqueando el camino por el que Hinata había marchado.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Karin—. ¡Suigetsu, ven a ayudarme!

* * *

Hinata continuó corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y realmente le iba. Trozos de techo se desprendían mientras ella pasaba, como en una carrera de obstáculos. Giró en una esquina y entonces le vio: Sasuke... no, Lucifer estaba frente a ella, mirándola. Sus ojos se cruzaron y ella no pudo apartarlos. Una atracción que creyó imposible sentir en aquel momento de vida o muerte la asoló. Se contuvo. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para cerrar los ojos.

—Acércate, Hinata —le habló él, presintiendo su miedo. Ella le oyó, pero no quiso escucharle-. Hinata, te lo ordeno, ven.

La joven hizo acopio de voluntad y habló, decidida, evitando a toda costa que él la atrajera por métodos no benéficos.

—No.

—Hinata... —él sonrió. Ella seguía sin abrir los ojos—. Sabes que puedes venir si quiero.

—No iré —se empecinó ella—. No puedes venir —parecía que de verdad quería creérselo.

—Entonces no me dejas más opción. Iré por ti.

Su tono no daba lugar a dudas. Tan frío como el hielo. Sin sentimientos. Cuando le oyó decir estas últimas palabras, abrió los ojos y le vio abalanzándose hacia ella. Hinata ni siquiera lo pensó entonces: se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr con desesperación. Le parecía sentir el aliento espeso y caliente del demonio en su nuca, queriendo aterrorizarla, quitarle toda posesión de su cuerpo y su intimidad. Sólo movía brazos y piernas al compás. Se guiaba únicamente por su esperanza de no ser controlada por el demonio. Entonces chocó. No supo con qué. Su cara se estrelló contra una superficie dura pero a la vez cálida. Abrió los ojos, cerrados debido al golpe y se apartó un poco: Una figura alta y esbelta se encontraba frente a ella. ¿Era una persona? No. ¿Era un demonio? Tampoco. Demasiado perfecto para ser humano y demasiada blancura para ser un demonio. Tanta belleza sólo podía pertenecer a un lugar.

El demonio paró y observó con detalle al nuevo visitante. Sin duda, esa energía provenía de un arcángel. Uno de los más fuertes, sin duda.

—Seguro que adivino por qué estás aquí.

El recién llegado le devolvió una mirada seria y eficaz, como aquel que siempre hace bien su trabajo.

-Tú no me importas, vengo a por ella —miró a Hinata con unos ojos casi cristalinos—. Sal de mi camino y te dejaré seguir el tuyo.

—Mi camino es ella —le advirtió— y tú estás en él.

Sin preaviso, Lucifer se deslizó hacia adelante a la velocidad de la luz. El arcángel apartó a Hinata y se dispuso para el ataque. Ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar.

* * *

Cuando Orochimaru llegó a su guarida, supo, por el olor, que su esclava humana otra vez le había traído un obsequio. Tenía a su esclava desde hacía muchos años. Era especial entre los de su raza: sabía lo que había en el interior de todos los seres. Orochimaru era amante de las cosas especiales y había visto en ella algo que casi nunca se ve en un humano. Por eso la acogió en primer lugar. También estaba habituado a su costumbre de traer todo lo que encontraba a la guarida. Pero cuando entró aquel día y vio lo que había traído esta vez, notó que este ser era algo diferente a lo habitual. Lo reconoció enseguida: un habitante del Limbo pelirrojo y con un tatuaje en la frente. No era nada normal, quizá tenía que ver con el arcángel y aquellos que le seguían. Pero lo más curioso de aquel visitante es que se percibía en él algo especial: la esencia de un demonio que asomará en cualquier momento. Es más, habría asegurado que por el aura de guerra e ira que le envolvía, ya lo era en gran parte.

—Esta vez has traído buen material, Anko —le habló a la mujer, que en ese momento limpiaba la cara del joven con un paño húmedo—. Quizá podamos hacer que se quede siempre en el infierno. Tiene el alma de este lugar.

—Sí... la verdad es que percibo en él unos inmensos sentimientos de venganza. El alma de un demonio descansa en él —la morena miró al pelirrojo, esforzándose en limpiar una mancha de sangre de su rostro—. No sé si se deba a algo que ha sucedido aquí o a las condiciones en que murió en su vida terrenal, pero en él reside una bestia que aguarda por salir. Después de todo, quizá debas ayudarle, pues aquí, sentimientos así son bienvenidos.

— Se podría hacer algo, sí —contestó con su sibilina voz. No se lo pensó mucho. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

Un miembro más en las profundidades, con tanta ira acumulada como el chico pelirrojo, serían material adecuado parea una nueva generación. Orochimaru podía confiar en que el Inframundo estaría bien por muchos años más, a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas últimamente. El apocalipsis llegaría pronto para la Tierra y con ello un cambio en el Infierno, que permanecería igual pero cambiaría de líder. Sus sobrinos iban a perder mucho en esta guerra.

* * *

Hinata se alejó en lo posible de la pelea que ya había iniciado. Las consecuencias que iba a tener podían ser muchas; antes casi la habían matado, así que no confiaba mucho en quedarse cerca de dos seres tan poderosos. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensó, aquella disputa no duró mucho. El arcángel evitó varias veces a Sasuke, como burlándose de su inferioridad de condiciones. El demonio no se podía mover con tanta rapidez como el arcángel. Quizá tenía que ver con el cansancio. Hinata rezó para que siguiera así. En uno de los puntos de la corta batalla, el arcángel mandó a volar a Sasuke, quien se levantó y volvió a la carga.

El demonio se preguntaba qué ocurría con su fuerza, que iba disminuyendo gradualmente conforme avanzaba la pelea. ¿Quizá el traidor de su hermano tenía algo que ver con aquello?, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Puede que desconociera algo. Puede que el arcángel estuviese succionando su energía con algún método secreto. Se levantó una vez más, agotado. Una vez más, el arcángel envió un certero golpe a su adversario. Ni siquiera le hizo falta moverse; su superioridad frente al demonio era enorme. La distancia entre ambos era ahora tan grande como un abismo. Lucifer trató de levantarse a como diera lugar, pero era imposible. Era como estar pegado al suelo.

Hinata miró la escena, impactada: Lucifer había sido vencido con una rapidez pasmosa por el recién llegado. No habían hecho falta más de quince minutos. La figura del ángel se movió hacia ella con tanta elegancia como un ave lo haría, clavando sus ojos cristalinos sobre ella. Creyó que sería menos amable, pero el ángel le habló en tono bastante cálido a pesar de su apariencia fría:

—Hinata, no hay tiempo de explicártelo, pero tienes que venir conmigo —le habló con calma—. Yo te llevaré al cielo.

Primero se alegró, pero una tristeza innata cubrió la faz de Hinata después de las últimas palabras: "Cielo". Sólo deseaba volver a su hogar, al mundo humano. Aún quería estar viviendo una pesadilla y no la cruda realidad, como había acabado descubriendo a fuerza de vivirlo en su propia carne. No quería ir al cielo ni permanecer allí, únicamente quería volver a tierra firme, salir de aquella tiniebla en la que se encontraba. El líquido cubrió sus ojos recordando su amada ciudad, a su madre y a toda la gente que vivía con ella día a día. No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Seas quien seas, sólo quiero rescatar a todos los que están aquí y volver a casa —rogó ella, evitando que cualquier lágrima escapase de sus lagrimales—. No quiero quedarme aquí más, tampoco ir al cielo… sólo volver a casa sería suficiente.

Hinata no cesaba en mirar al suelo, sumida en la tristeza. El arcángel parecía escuchar con atención las palabras de la joven, pero una sombría expresión cubría su faz al mirar a Lucifer, que le miraba desde el suelo con ira. Neji le miraba con expresión triunfal porque su lista de objetivos cada vez se hacía más corta. Ahora mismo, se estaba comportando como la personificación de la bondad. Era un actor excelente.

—Está bien —habló él, tomándola con suavidad de las manos. Quería darle confianza—. Pero rescatar a tus amigos está siendo tarea de otros ángeles. Después de ir al cielo, os devolveremos a vuestro hogar.

Hinata, a pesar de saber que era probable que no encontraran a nadie más que ella, tenía fe. Pensaba que Dios no haría nada por ellos, pero ahora veía, muy esperanzada, que sí. Él era bueno con todos ellos. Ahora mismo deseaba más que nunca que todos estuviesen bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió más tranquila.

—Gracias —agradeció, secándose las pocas lágrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejillas. Por ahora, estaba totalmente agradecida.

Ahora Neji se dirigió a Lucifer: —Ya la has oído, demonio —tras la bondad que imprimían aquellas palabras en la mentalidad de la chica, a su espalda, una escabrosa sonrisa se asomaba a los labios del ángel. Se dirigía directamente al demonio—. No pondrás tus garras sobre ella de nuevo, me la llevaré conmigo para que esté segura.

El demonio había permanecido callado mientras ellos hablaban, pero no tardó mucho en responder con burla a aquel rescate protagonizado por el arcángel que habían mandado para conseguir a su presa, a la mujer que necesitaba con tanto ahínco. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, elevó su cabeza y habló, usando la sonrisa más macabra y el tono de voz más alto que tenía:

—¿No has pensado, Hinata, que quizá con él estés mucho más insegura que conmigo? —su sonrisa maliciosa no dejaba que ella se fiase de él; no podía confiar en un demonio ni por asomo. Y más con todas las cosas que él le había hecho vivir y sufrir.

Ella no contestó, simplemente apartó la mirada y la posó directamente en el suelo, dispuesta a no escucharle ni a verse convencida por aquella atracción que le causaba. ¿Por qué debería creerle, cuando los demonios eran seres horribles y llenos de maldad?, ¿Por qué tenía que confiar en él más que en un ángel?

—Es tu decisión, Hinata —la informó Neji—. Puedes venir conmigo y te llevaré a tu hogar. Puedes irte con él y te llevará directa a la perdición.

Hinata les miró a los dos, por primera vez sin una sola duda. Estaba tan decidida que ni ella misma se lo creía. Qué pena que no se diera cuenta hasta más tarde que su decisión no fue la más acertada.

—Me iré contigo —respondió al final. Hacía tiempo que estaba desesperada por salir de allí. No pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que le ofrecían de abandonarlo.

—Entonces no podemos esperar más.

Hinata le hizo caso. Se aferró a la mano que él le ofrecía. La sensación de hormigueo se instaló en sus intestinos mientras sentía su cuerpo desaparecer. Sólo alcanzó a oír algo:

—Te encontraré.

Frente a los ojos de Lucifer, ambos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lucifer maldijo en silencio.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Flordezereso, Sabaku-no-Menny, Daniela (Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki), Moira Tsukihime, Hinata Uchiha, Hinata-Kuran, Hinata angel caído, , Nanouchiha, Dikou, Azumi-chan, Cherry Berry forever and ever, Darkpink Angel, Aleja Cullen Masen** y **Hinatahina.**

**¡**Gracias también por los** favoritos y alertas!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	18. ¡AVISO!

**¡Hola a todas/os!**

Esta vez no os traigo ningún nuevo capítulo. Este mensaje es simplemente para despedirme de esta página, ya que por el momento no creo que el tema que estamos viviendo se solucione.

Supongo que por las denuncias de un grupo de personas que quieren lo "mejor" para sus hijos, fanfiction borrará las nuevas historias/capítulos que publiquemos que contengan violencia gráfica y lemon fuerte, osease, cosas explícitas (categoría MA) que aquí no están permitidas desde el 2002 (parece que ahora se van a poner serios) y además de eso, banearnos o "castigarnos". No estoy nada de acuerdo con esto y estoy segura que casi ninguno de vosotros lo está. Hay más soluciones que borrarnos las historias pero los señores denunciantes y los dueños de fanfiction tiene la última palabra de esto, así que la única opción posible es acatar.

Yo no quiero acatar esto, así que, después de haberlo pensado me retiro de aquí. Me gusta muchísimo esta página y me da mucha pena no volver a publicar más aquí pero las historias que escribo normalmente tienen contenido fuerte, así que me siento en la obligación de irme. No tengo mucho más que decir.

Todas las historias que he publicado se quedan en esta página, no las voy a borrar. Seguiré publicando en fanfic. es (que sí permite el contenido MA) con mi mismo nick, por si alguien está interesado en pasarse a leer las historias que publicaba aquí. Dejaré el enlace en mi página de perfil.

En fin, ¡un grandísimo saludo a todos y todas! Nos seguimos leyendo :)


End file.
